


Bargain

by immortal_katharina99



Series: Bargain [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bonding, Bottom!Xander, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Edging, Fisting, Forced Relationship, Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slavery, Spanking, Tickling, Top!Spike, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 83,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_katharina99/pseuds/immortal_katharina99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a mysterious agreement between the forces of evil and the Powers that Be Xander finds himself the property of one William the Bloody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bargain Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The basic back-story is has follows. Spike is still very bitter about the way Buffy used him and then cast him aside. He somehow finds himself in possession of a mystical orb that the Scoobies need to seal a portal in order prevent an apocalypse. Only problem is the orb cannot be removed by force once it’s in someone’s possession or it becomes useless.
> 
> Buffy asks Spike for the orb, but he basically tells her were to go. Somehow the Powers representative broker and agreement with the forces of evil, Spike is allowed to demand a payment. He’s forbidden to ask for the slayer since she is a far to important player. Instead Spike asks for one of the Scoobies as his payment, figuring this will be the best way to get back at Buffy, and turns the orb over to the oracles, the Powers representatives. (Yes I know they would have been dead at this point, but I’m choosing to ignore that fact instead of creating new agents for the PTB.) The oracles appear to the slayer and her friends advising them of the agreement and providing them with a copy of the ritual that will seal the slayerette of their choice as the vampire’s slave. Buffy of course is livid and vows to find another way, but as time run out the slayer and her team are unable to find a way of sealing the portal without the orb. Seeing no other way, Xander performs the binding ritual on himself in order to stop the apocalypse and protect the others from Spike.

“What the bleeding hell are you doing here, dimwit?” Spike roared as Xander Harris waltzed into his crypt. The boy dared to smirk for a moment, before bowing his head demurely.

“Delivering your payment, Master,” the boy answered, with evident satisfaction, awaiting his new owner’s inevitable explosion.

“What?” Spike demanded. No. He wouldn’t be taken like this, not again. Bloody hell! He’d been promised retribution, damn it.

“I’m yours now, Master,” now his, apparently, Hawaiian-shirted fashion disaster informed him coolly.

“A deal was struck when I released that orb - a treaty signed. I held up my end of the bargain. The magicks will not allow you soddin’ so-called good guys to renege now. I was promised one of the girls for my efforts,” Spike howled. He would not be cheated again. Evil had made a bargain with the powers, providing him with the perfect opportunity to stick it to the slayer. Refute him would she? Use him; make him ache for her then toss him away like rubbish would she? Not bloody likely. He would console himself by plundering one of the witches or the ex-demon bint. Hell even Nibblet thought he would have made things easier on her and treated her like the princess she was. He was not going to end up losing again.

“No, the agreement was to get one of the slayerettes. You have one. Me,” doughnut boy answered smugly. Spike knew just what he was thinking. Even though, (dramatic sigh), his life was over, (tosser), Spike wouldn’t hurt the girls. He’d lost again, bugger. They had closed the portal and his so-called disgusting, dead hands (or other appendages for that matter) would not be getting near the saintly girls. They must have been livid upon finding out that he’d completed the ritual, sealing himself as Spike’s mate. The vampire felt the compulsive need to reach up and rub the railway spike shaped mark that had appeared on the mortal’s neck to commemorate the acceptance of Xander’s, well for lack of a better word, sacrifice. Idiot.

Spike howled enraged, then slapped the boy experimentally. The word of the agreement held, if not the spirit. He would be able to hurt his new toy enough at least for play and discipline. What in bloody Hell was he supposed to do with dork boy? Slap him around some, of course, and, distasteful as it may seem - it wasn't always human blood that tasted better than pig - feed off him to see if he really was a nummy treat. Blood, fresh warm living human blood at his disposal for the rest of the boy’s natural life, if he was careful not to accidentally kill him. Moving more quickly than Xander would have ever known was possible, Spike pinned him to the crypt’s dirty wall.

“You were right, boy. You are very bitable,” Spike laughed. He felt the boy go rigid under his grasp. Excellent. The fear that was radiating off the kid in waves made the blood so much sweeter. He took the boy with little finesse, forcing his head to the side and sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of his throat. Xander screamed at the brutal bite. Normally the vampire showed more subtlety, nibbling and licking his victim’s neck, allowing his healing saliva to anesthetize the wound and arouse his pray, making the bite a semi-erotic experience. When he wasn’t torturing them, that is. This first time, the boy felt no pleasure though - only sharp brutal pain.

The taste after being denied for so long was like ambrosia; it rejuvenated him in a way the animal blood and the older, bottled human blood he sometimes purchased from Willy’s could not. The sweet rich fear-laden taste - something that human taste buds could not distinguish - almost made his knees buckle. The boy’s flavor and the added sound of his faint whimpers made the vamp painfully hard. Damn the stupid child! He wasn’t a bloody poof like Angel! Fuck all he was horny. Sides, he thought, I don’t want to pick out soddin' china patterns with the boy; I just want a nice hot hole to fuck. Bet the wanker’s a virgin, nice and tight. He’d be humiliated, too. Spike smiled, withdrawing from the boy before the blood loss became dangerous.

“Mmm… very nice. Who would have thought you were so tasty?” Spike said happily. The boy was trembling as the vampire dabbed his tongue over the wounds, helping them scab over.

“You may just work out after all, Harris,” the vampire crooned, reaching around the boy and squeezing his arse. Oh yes, the little pillock definitely doesn’t like that idea, the blond thought. Well too bloody bad. He should have thought of that before he bolloxed up me plans. The vampire grabbed the human’s hips, grinding his erection into the lad’s still flaccid groin.

“Since when do you swing this way Spike? I always knew all that trash about Deadboy was a cover. Talk about repressed. And the peroxide…big give away man…” the boy babbled desperately.

“Oh, most vampires are switch hitters as you yanks say, mate. I prefer pussy, but I’m willing to make concessions. Hmm…I wonder if that nasty little mouth of yours is good for anything useful? Let’s find out,” he chuckled, tracing a finger along his new toy’s lips. He had to use all the hard-earned control he’d learned under Angelus to withhold his laughter. It was a tired, cliché line, but the expression on the boy’s face was worth it. He was sure the brat would be hyperventilating in no time. He pushed down on the boy’s shoulders forcing him to his knees. “Blow me,” he ordered softly, undoing the front of his jeans and releasing his straining erection. He threaded his fingers through the scoobie’s hair, surprised at how silken it felt. It reminded him of his dark princess. He forced the boy towards his aching member. The youth was so pale the vampire thought he might actually faint. Maybe he should try to reassure his boy, before he had a panic attack. “It’s alright little one. Don’t expect you to be perfect the very first time. I guess you’ve never done this before.” Despite Spike’s grip on his hair, the boy managed to shake his head frantically. “That’s what I thought. Doesn’t matter. Just do yer best. That little demon bint of yours has sucked you off? Of course she has. Just try to do what feels good on you,” Spike instructed. He thought for a moment that the boy was going to resist, but then he opened his mouth. The sight of his boy’s soft pink tongue nervously flicking the tip of his cock was almost enough to send him over the edge.

He silently thanked the poof for the hard-won lessons in control that he had beaten into his grandchilde. He ran his fingers through the boy’s soft locks, petting him reassuringly. He restrained the impulse to simply grab the youth roughly and fuck his mouth without care or finesse. No ‘tis better to force the boy, my boy, to be an active participant, he thought just as Xander took the head of his penis into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it. Spike gasped. He could not believe how much the youth’s timid fumbling was turning him on. If the demon taught him to do this, I’ll have to send her a thank you card, Spike thought, as the whelp started taking in the shaft, sucking it and licking the vein on the underside at the same time. His mouth was so warm and so wet. Spike continued stoking the brunette’s hair and face for a long time maintaining his rigid control until he finally allowed himself to come explosively into the now quietly sobbing boy’s throat. He thought for a moment that Harris was going to spit out his come, but he forced himself to swallow.

“That was very good for your first time kitten,” Spike complimented, using Dru’s old pet name for the boy. It suited him. And it was incredibly annoying. “Now lick me clean, tuck me back in and zip me up. There’s a good boy.” He reached down wiping away the human’s tears. He let him stay there on his knees for a moment before dragging him to his feet.

 _Now to really play with the twerp’s mind. A stroke of genius that poofter Angelus would be proud of._

“You bring your wallet with you, Kitten?” the vampire asked benignly enough. The human nodded. “Good. We need some supplies. Your arrival has given us some unexpected complications. So I think I’m going to send you out on an errand. I want you to go to the drugstore and buy us an economy size container of lubricant, and some of those handy wipes…oh, yeah, and a disposable enema kit. You can stop at a public loo on the way back and use it. Be back here in 1 hour; by then I’ll have gotten things ready downstairs and I’ll be ready for another go,” he told the blanching youth. Truth was he’d be ready again in another minute, especially with his boy looking all terrified and smelling delicious. “Go on and don’t be late.” He watched his completely humiliated new slave walk out, closing the crypt door behind him. He could hear his racing heartbeat just outside, as well as the sound of Alexander trying to hold back his terrorized sobs. Wasn’t as fun as making ‘im scream in agony, but he could see why his grandsire had always been into these mind games. He idly wondered if he could cause a nervous breakdown.

The vampire made his way downstairs to his recently cleaned sleeping quarters. He’d only just finished cleaning out all the debris left behind by the Slayer and Captain Cardboard. Fucking bint. How did she think he lived? Friendly butchers just delivered him their left-behinds out of the goodness of their hearts? The injured mercifully bled on him?

He started quickly lighting the few candles he’d managed to pinch since his unfortunate remodel. Not too bad, he thought. Not as good as before, but not entirely horrid. The luminosity was low, but good enough to see what they were doing by. Not a problem for him, but he didn’t want the young man to use the darkness to disassociate what was happening. Spike cringed. ‘Disassociate’ was a word bloody William would use. He’d been having far too many of that git's words and thoughts spinning around his brain of late, since the chip and her. Bugger, his intent was evil! So evil master plans called for more complex internal monologues. Bloody ‘ell!

He looked around the room, clearing his mind of such thoughts. He’d already changed the sheets and turned them down, so he quickly stripped down, tossing his clothes unto a nearby chair he’d salvaged last garbage day. It was actually a nice piece, wicker, with just a little damage on the back. He’d managed to fix it up pretty good, even making it a new cushion out of some fat bird’s sundress he’d nabbed at the Laundromat. Not that he’d ever admit to anything as domestic as sewing, even if it was with pilfered fabric. He climbed into bed, making himself comfortable, reviewing exactly how he was going to proceed.

Just as he began to wonder if the boy had decided to renege and run off somewhere he heard the distinctive sound of the wooden door scraping stone, followed by the sound of hesitant footsteps. He must have been deep in thought, failing to notice his toy’s heartbeat the moment he got even close to his home. “Spi… Master,” the mortal’s insecure voice drifted down to him.

“Down here,” Spike screamed back, feeling giddy or rather a much more evil bloodthirsty. He grinned, watching the boy make his way down the ladder a plastic bag slug across his arm.

“Took you long enough. I thought you’d buggered off,” the vampire reproached softly.

“I had some trouble with that thing you know that you asked me to do. It’s awkward and I’d never done it before,” Harris admitted timidly.

“Did you manage to get everything without too much trouble? Good. Toss it here,” he ordered. He caught the boy’s horrible throw easily, thanks to vamperic reflexes. The lad’s nerves must be worse than I thought, Spike mused. I’ve seen him do better than that. He opened the bag, pretending to carefully examine its contents. The boy had gotten everything requested, plus a box of tissues. Spike suppressed a smile at that. The box was opened. Presumably, Droopy had stopped to wipe his tears or clear his sinuses on the way. He still radiated misery. The enema kit was missing, but since he saw it on the receipt, he presumed the boy had followed instructions. He almost wished he’d accompanied the boy. He could imagine his humiliation finding all the items on his shopping list. He was sure the human had gotten the wipes first. They were innocuous little items found in most American homes. Then he’d probably gone for the lube, since it was usually with the condoms, and his boy being the age he was, undoubtedly could find those like a pig after truffles. Prophylactics were the sort of things young human males took notice of. He would have had to search for his third requested purchase, too humiliated to ask a clerk, maybe even being approached by one and pretending he’d found what he was looking for. That could explain the tissues. Then again, his boy had been crying. Maybe he wanted to blow his nose. He’d probably wandered down all the aisles before he’d found what he was looking for.

He could picture the youth making his way to the checkout line: wanting to wait till he was alone, the purpose of his combined purchases obvious, but he’d have already wasted too much time wandering the aisles. He would still have had to find a deserted public restroom and do that “thing” Spike had wanted, as the boy had so eloquently put it. Spike really didn’t care, but he’d correctly guessed it would disgust the human.

He could see his boy rushing into the cubicle and reading the instructions, hoping no one would venture in, maybe having to wait for some blokes to leave so he could douche in private. Thinking about how the boy must have fumbled made him harder. How he would have liked to be a fly on the wall during the boy’s little outing.

He set the bag aside, putting it on the stool next to the bed. He allowed his eyes to linger over the human’s form, watching him try not to squirm. Enough, he decided, time to take a peak at his property. “Strip,” he ordered coolly. The kid had to have known it was coming, but he still turned bright red. “Wait. I’ve changed my mind,” the vampire interrupted as the boy’s trembling fingers went to unbutton his shirt. “Come here,” Spike continued tapping the bed beside himself. Harris nervously complied, sitting next to him, but refusing to meet his eyes. “I want to unwrap my prezzie myself,” Spike drawled, running a gentle finger along the mortal’s cheek, finally tracing his lips with a butterfly-soft touch. He took each of the young man’s hands in turn, undoing the cuffs and spreading feathery kisses along the underside of his boy’s wrists, nibbling and licking at the veins. The human shuddered as the vampire undid the buttons along his shirtfront, pausing at each one to caress the newly revealed flesh. Nuzzling his pet’s neck, he pushed the shirt off the boy’s shoulders almost reverently. Kissing and nibbling the whelps left shoulder, Spike began toying with each of his dusky nipples in turn. At first just circling them with light, almost tickling touches, then flicking his fingers over the nubs, then pinching them, gradually increasing the force until they had hardened to firm little peaks, which he twisted gently. Somewhere through the process, the boy had begun to squirm.

“Your titties are very sensitive aren’t they, kitten? We are going to have so much fun with that,” Spike smirked, reaching down to echo his previous ministrations with his lips and tongue. His boy actually arched his back involuntarily. Spike stored away how responsive the boy was to nipple stimulation for future reference. He would definitely have to abuse those lovely little tits. Idly he wondered if the bypass this agreement provided him over the chip’s intended purpose would allow him to pierce his boy’s nipples himself or if he would have to take him to a parlor. Hmmm…maybe get a tattoo done too: property of Spike across his boy’s bum perhaps.

He ran his hands down the boy’s stiffly clenched arms, as his mouth continued to worship the tanned chest. The boy gasped in shock as one of the vampire’s hands rubbed his thigh, working its way to the waistband and unfastening the snaps of the boy’s fly. Spike let his fingers ghost over the fabric of the boxer briefs he’d just revealed, caressing the slight hardness beneath. Hmmm…nipple play made his pet half-hard, a feat, considering how the young man felt about his new master. “Up,” Spike instructed. After his boy silently complied he carefully pulled down the worn jeans. “Take off your shoes and socks and step out of those,” the vampire ordered, watching without comment as Harris obeyed. Finally he stood, clad only in his underwear, staring rigidly straight ahead. Spike softly ran a finger under the edge of the fabric, touching a firm young thigh. Reaching around him, Spike cupped both of the boy’s cheeks, laying a sloppy kiss on the boy’s belly. The brick layer was far more muscular than he’d previously thought. All that hard work he put in at the construction job must be paying off, though he could stand to loose maybe ten to fifteen pounds; he was a little chunky around the face and neck.

Enough, Spike decided, impatiently releasing the whelp’s bottom and hooking his fingers around the elastic waistband of his boy’s shorts. He pulled them down without further warning. He whistled and his boy got even redder - if that were possible. His pet had nothing to be ashamed of, as far as he could see, aside maybe from being at half-mast. Harris had a fair-sized, nicely shaped, cut cock. What was it with these damned Yanks and mutilating their son’s pricks anyway?

“This is a bloody pleasant surprise, Kitten. I like what I see, I do,” Spike complemented, hand grazing his boy’s nude flank. Grasping his wrists, Spike pulled the youth down unto his lap. Despite the sheets separating their bodies, he knew the young man could feel his master’s hardness under him. Swiftly grabbing hold of the boy’s waist, he flipped them over so that he was on top. He could hear his boy’s heart beating furiously. Oh this is fun, Spike thought, running a light finger down the human’s chest. The mortal lay absolutely rigid at his side.

Nipping on Harris’ earlobe, his hands skirted his slave’s most intimate places: ghosting over his thighs and belly, the soft folds were legs and body meets, never quite touching his exposed knackers and cock. Leaning down, he took the boy’s teat between his teeth, biting it playfully while taking the other between his forefinger and thumb. He wanted the boy aroused for this. He wanted him hard and aching when he took him. He wanted his boy absolutely ashamed and mortified with the reactions of his own body. Xander Harris was going to learn to love nothing more in the world than dancing on his cock.

He ran his free hand in small teasing circles along the downy flesh of his boy’s inner thighs, working his way up slowly till he reached the boy’s lightly haired balls. He heard the boy’s strangled gasp as he gently began rolling his testis in their sack. Wonder how sensitive he is elsewhere, the vamp thought, reaching back down between his boy’s legs and prying them apart. The whelp’s breath started coming in quick little pants. Sod it. The boy’s almost hyperventilating, he thought as he tried reaching behind the boy’s balls. He’d better do something before the kid passed out.

“Calm down, Kitten. Look at me,” Spike reassured, grasping the youth’s chin and looking into his fear filled eyes. “Breathe for me, take deep breaths for me. In and out. Inhale, exhale. Good boy. Again. Good, that better little one?” the vampire reassured stroking his hair. The gentleness seemed to undo the youth, and silent tears started flowing down his cheeks.

“Why are you doing this,” he cried in a tiny voice.

“ You made that decision for your own self Kitten. I doubt the Slayer and the others decided to sacrifice little old Xander to the big bad vampire. Knowing you, I’d bet my last fag you went and did it behind the bints’ backs,” Spike grinned as he noticed the boy blush.

“I know why I’m here,” the whelp replied defiantly. “But why are you being like this?” he continued.

“Like what, Kitten?” he asked, quirking a scared eyebrow.

“Like that, all gentle with me…and why do you keep calling me that ridiculous pet name?” his boy demanded.

“It was what Dru used to call you, her kitten…after that spell on Valentine’s Day. I’m sure you remember, right? Angelus was right bloody pissed. Every time you were mentioned after that it was ‘my kitten this’ or ‘my kitten that.’ I think it suits you,” the vamp replied. “As for the rest…what did you expect? For me to beat you for fun or to rip your clothes and force myself into you?” the vampire asked chucking.

“Well, yeah,” the boy admitted.

“Why? So you could stay here with me and be all noble and self-sacrificing? Sorry, Captain Courageous. ‘Sides now that I’ve had a taste, I fancy keeping you around for as long as possible. You have no idea how fantastic you taste after two years of pig’s blood. You’re how old now, Kitten?” he smirked as the boy frowned at the nickname.

“Twenty-one,” he responded in an annoyed voice. Before the young man could say another word, he was quickly flipped onto his front. The sound of the slaps reverberated through the hollow chamber. The vampire grinned, happily admiring the reddened handprints on each pale cheek of his boy’s bottom. I’ll get back to that later, he thought, flipping the boy back onto his back as if he were no heavier than Dru’s Miss Edith.

“You will not talk to me in that tone of voice, Kitten. Not ever. Now, I could have taken a belt to you for that, but I realize that you’re upset. I’m willing to let it go this time with a couple of swats on your lovely bum, but I will not be sassed. Next time it will be a strap or a switch. Do I make myself clear, Kitten?” the vampire demanded, putting extra inflection on the pet name. He thought for a moment that his boy was going to protest, but he just nodded. Spike would have had to strain to hear the quiet “Yes, Sir,” had he been human.

“Now as I was saying. Given that you’re barely fully grown, with proper care I can keep you for a good long thirty, maybe even forty years. Since I have no clue when this soddin’ chip will give out, and seeing as you offer a nice supply of tasty blood, all fresh and warm, I intend to keep you as long as possible. I also intend to make full use of you and that, Kitten, includes buggering you. Although vamps prefer rough bed sports, I’m well aware of how fragile a human being can be, so we’ll keep things nice and slow until you’re more used to havin’ me in ya,” Spike continued, answering his boy’s previous question. Now that the mortal had calmed, he began gently tweaking his nipples, as well as stroking his thighs. Better keep talking to the brat, he thought.

“I have to admit that I’m impressed with you. That last little spot aside, you’ve been takin’ this rather well. Now we’re going to spread your legs again. Calm down. We’re still just at the touching stage. Draw your legs up, so your feet are flat on the bed. That’s good. OK. Now I’m going to run my finger along your perineum, that’s the flesh we’re your knackers and hole meet. It’s very sensitive,” the vampire said in a calm even tone. He let his fingertips brush against the tender skin, using the rest of his palm to cup the boy’s balls. “Just go with it, Kitten. Forget about you and me, and the blimey bargain. Concentrate on the sensations. Does it tickle? Is it sending nice little shivers through your body? It’s all right for it to feel good. It’s supposed to.” He was surprised at how pleased he felt when some of the boy’s tension melted away. Reaching with his other hand, he finally touched his pet’s cock, teasing it to firmness with surprisingly little effort.

“Very pretty, Kitten, lovely in fact. You should see the picture you make all flushed and hard. Yummy. Bloody hell, Kitten, it makes me want to eat you up or bugger you silly,” the blond drawled, as he continued teasing his boy’s cock. He could smell the pheromones pouring off his pet as his arousal grew. He hoped his soft play with the boy’s spongy knob would distract the mortal as he reached into the bag for the lube.

‘We’ll continue on now, real nice and slow. I’m just going to lube up my finger and play with your opening,’ the vampire explained as he went, just teasing the virgin flesh. The boy shook with little tremors as the vampire tormented him. Spike could read the confusion in the mortal’s eyes as his fear turned to lust. Had the slayer’s pet known a bit more about vampire physiology, he’d have realized that all the vampire’s licking and kissing was releasing aphrodisiacs into his system. Even the great and mighty Watcher’s Council knew virtually nothing about the true nature of the undead or their social structures and rituals. It was amazing the slayers lasted as long as they did, considering how little they knew about their prey.

The boy gasped as a finger breached his tight opening, working its way into him. Harris gritted his teeth in pain, seemingly wondering why anyone would voluntarily do this.

“Relax. Stop fighting and let me in. Nothing to be afraid of,” Spike soothed waiting for the boy to adjust. After feeling the human relax around him, he began slowly working more of his finger inside. The vampire began purring unconsciously, making the sounds a master uses to pacify a frightened fledge.

“How does that feel? Am I hurting you, young one?” the vampire prompted.

“It hurt at first, but now it’s more like uncomfortable and a little weird,” the slayer’s friend babbled in response.

Finally, the vampire worked most of his finger in, moving it gently getting the brunette man used to the idea. He could see from the boy’s eyes that he was no longer in pain. Time to answer his silent question, the master vampire thought as he crooked his finger and quickly found the gland inside his boy. He could not suppress a grin at his toy’s low moan of pleasure.

“Like that do you? Shall I do that again?” the bleached blond asked repeating the gesture several times in rapid succession. His boy actually started to pant. Taking advantage of his good fortune, the vampire quickly lubed and inserted a second finger and began finger fucking his pet in earnest. Someday he would make him come just like this, just from his master’s fingers up his hole. He scissored his fingers, stretching the youth carefully. Using more lube and adding a third finger he set in a harsh thrusting motion. His slave’s cock was actually weeping now. The boy was as ready as he could make him, the vampire decided.

He did not hold back his laughter when the whelp stopped himself mid-mewl as he took his fingers away. “Don’t worry, Kitten, we’re not done yet,” he teased, slicking up his shaft and positioning himself at the boy’s now wet anus. He entered his virgin boy with far more care than was his custom, making sure he gave the previously untouched man plenty of time to adjust to his thick length. His boy hissed in pain, but following his master’s previous instructions, he forced himself to relax. Bugger, Spike thought, he’s so tight. This had to be as close to heaven as a demon could get. He set an easy pace, not wanting to end things too soon.

“Oh, Kitten, you feel bloody fantastic, so hot and tight. Does it feel good? Do you like feeling me inside you?” he asked, loosely fisting the brunette’s cock and stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. His boy moaned, his head lulling from side to side, as he was hit with wave after wave of pleasure, his master’s cock brushing his prostate on each stroke. The vampire finally tired of the tortuously slow pace and began slamming into the youth with much more force and speed. The mortal was squirming beneath him as he increased the speed of his hand on the slave's throbbing member.

“Come for me, Kitten,” Spike whispered as he gently bit the boy’s ear. It provoked an immediate response. The brunette arched beneath him, shooting ribbons of warm cum between their bodies. The exquisite feeling of his boy’s muscles clamping around him as he climaxed sent the vampire over the edge right after his mortal. Sated, he collapsed on top of the boy. He could smell the salty tang of tears in the air and lifted his gaze to shinning beautiful brown eyes.

“Hush,” he whispered, putting a finger to soft warm lips. Extricating himself from the upset mortal, he reached for the wipes, cleaning them both up.

Dragging the cover back over them both, the vampire pulled the sobbing mortal into his arms, shushing him and rubbing his back until he calmed. Both physically and emotionally exhausted by the events of the evening, the boy fell into a deep sleep cuddled against his new master’s side. Spike couldn’t help but smile at the unexpected turn of events, absently stroking thick sable locks.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander Harris woke to find strong cold muscular arms clamped around him. He started, realizing he was practically draped over Spike’s body, his very naked body. Oh my God, he thought, remembering the events of the previous night. The bleached wonder had fucked him. The slight throbbing between his ass checks confirmed he had not dreamt it. I came while he was fucking me, the young man obsessed. The Scooby’s face flushed with heat. It had felt good. When the vampire had touched that spot inside of him, well Xander couldn’t remember ever being that aroused. What kind of sick freak was he? He loved Anya, he really did. He’d only broken things off with her to protect her. She deserved better than the miserable marriage he would have given her.

So why had a soulless monster made him feel so good? Cus he wants to play with your head, stupid, Xander thought. Oh, and he had, that little shopping trip had been inspired. It had made him break down and cry like a little girl. The son of a bitch had made him… he couldn’t even say it. Trying to shove a tube up his ass in a public washroom had not been of the good. Right up there with wearing drag at frat parties, bug eating, and the funny syphilis, it won as the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to him. Of course he’d already sucked the peroxide menace off by that time. He wondered why he was so ashamed of everything that followed. Maybe because he didn’t get a stiffy from blowing Spike or because there weren’t three other men in the room as when he’d flushed his bowels with soapy water.

“Sleep well, Kitten?” the British vamp’s voice asked. Did the evil undead have to call him that? What would you prefer? Whore, slut, bitch, cunt… he thought miserably. These choices, though degrading, would have been less annoying.

“I know you’re awake, Kitten. How did you sleep?” the vampire repeated, irritation evident in his tone at having to ask twice.

“Alright, Master,” Xander replied, trying not to sound sullen. He had no desire to be ‘strapped,’ as the vampire had threatened the previous night.

“Not too sore?” Spike asked, palming the slayerette’s ass.

“No. Just a tiny bit tender, Master,” hating the honorific the oracles had implicitly instructed him to use.

“That’s good because I have plans for you,” the vampire snickered.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Spike asked as Xander tried to squirm out of his arms. The needs of his human body, which had awaked him, reasserting themselves. He needed to pee very badly.

“I need to go outside, Master,” he answered, hoping Fangboy would need no further explanation. No such luck.

“What the bleeding hell for?” his master demanded.

“Um… I need to pee…” he replied, embarrassed.

“Oh, yeah of course you do… Come right back though, Kitten. I have a little, well actually a big problem I want you to take care of,” Spike snickered. The bastard was doing it on purpose.

“Yes, Master,” the brunette grated out between clenched teeth. He rose from the bed, hastily grabbing his underwear and jeans and pulling them on. He made his way to a cluster of trees. He was not about to relieve himself on someone’s grave. I had no trouble giving Mister Evil Undead two happies inside of someone’s tomb though, the young man thought bitterly. He finished his business without incident, for which he was grateful. He truly didn’t want to explain to some grieving old widow why he was emptying his bladder ten feet from her beloved Wilber’s grave. He made his way back to the crypt. Taking a deep breath, he made his way back to the lower level.

Just remember, he thought, it could have been Anya or Willow. Spike smirked at him indicating with a casual gesture that he wanted him to disrobe. Xander did so, looking anywhere but at the figure on the bed.

Making his way back to the bed, he lay down stiffly next to the vampire. Taking the male Scooby’s hand, the vampire gently brought it to his lips, and then swiftly dragged it bellow the covers placing it on his not unsubstantial erection.

“Bring me off, Kitten,” came the simple instructions. He could do that. It was just like jerking himself off, no reason to freak out. He’d had the guy’s penis in his mouth the night before. _I handled that so well._ It was only touching, touching Spike’s cold hard cock. It was not really though. It wasn’t cool like ice, more like room temperature. It was like touching a pillow, a very firm yet silken soft veiny pillow. Oh god, he was spanking Spike’s monkey. He had to calm down. He was not going to burst into tears, again. He’d been pathetic last night, crying as he sucked Spike, while Spike touched him and again after they had fucked. His emotions had been all over the place. He felt angry and defiant one moment, which of course he couldn’t show, then completely overwhelmed the next.

“Ey, stop it with the deep thoughts and keep going. Yeah like that. A little harder, Kitten. Yes, oh bloody yeah, that feels real good,” Spike moaned his instructions. Xander tried using his head, recalling what he himself enjoyed. He slowly let the pad of his thumb rub over the head of the vampire's cock. Using his nails, he toyed with the slit as he maintained the harsh rhythm Spike had requested. Peroxide boy growled with what sounded like pleasure. He repeated the process a couple of times. It had always been a very sensitive part of his body and from Spike’s reaction he imagined he was built the same way. Almost absently he started playing with the vampire’s foreskin, running a finger between it and the soft tissue of the gland. He stretched it, pinching it shut; just basically exploring a part of the male sexual organ he’d not possessed since infancy.

He felt Spike’s cool finger’s card into his hair again. He’s always playing with my hair, Xander thought. Is he just petting me like a good dog…or would that be kitty?

He increased the tempo using his thumbnail to lightly scratch the vein on the underside of the vampire’s shaft on each down stroke. At the level of sensitivity his cock would be at, at this stage it would have been painful on him, but he remembered what Spike had said about liking it rough and he tried adding the extra stimulation. If Spike’s moans were any indication, he was enjoying it.

Spike turned his head slightly, his clear blue gaze finding Xander’s. His eyes were so very blue. Little flecks of gold kept appearing in them now and again as he brought his undead master closer to climax. The peroxide blond began to shudder under the mortal’s ministrations. Sliding into gameface, the vampire exploded into his unwilling bedmate's hand.

Xander noted the sated smile on his master’s face worriedly. _He’s about to do something nasty to me._ He looks way too happy, the young construction worker thought. Spike closed his eyes, shifting back into his human mask.

“Clean us up,” he ordered in a tone what Xander was sure was contrived disinterest. He grabbed Xander’s clean hand as he reached for the wipes and shook his head. “With your tongue, lick us both clean.”

There we are. Could he say Ew? Oh yeah, and gross! Okay so he’d swallowed the night before, but that had been over really quickly.

“Now, not next year,” the vampire demanded, smirking. That bastard. “Is this truly worth getting your ass tanned over?” Spike asked. Xander knew it really wasn’t. He also wanted to keep Spike happy until they broached certain subjects, like where Xander would be living. There were things he wanted to ask Spike’s permission for, because he now had to, and having the vamp mad at him would only make things hairy later on. Lifting his hand to his mouth he tried not to make a face as he licked and sucked Spike’s cold come off of his fingers and palm. It tasted coppery and bitter, just a little salty. Lifting the covers off the vampire, he began thoroughly cleaning him, using small strokes of his tongue. Spike was fucking petting him again. He cringed inwardly, knowing it was only a matter of time before his new dreaded pet name came out again. Just don’t react, stupid, the mortal thought to himself. _Every time he says it and you look like you swallowed… a bug… was thinking a bug! Shut up brain. Every time you show you hate it, it makes him call you that twice as much._

“Good boy,” Spike praised when the younger man finished. Reaching out to Xander, he pulled him into his arms. The brunette gasped as he was quickly stroked to hardness. The Brit fondled his testicles lightly, making him gasp. It was hard not to moan in anticipation when the blond vampire started playing with his chest. Oh God. Anya had rarely touched him there, but he’d always known he was sensitive. He’d often used his free hand to play with his nipples when he jerked off. He knew it was silly being shy around Anya of all people, but sometimes all it took was one of her innocently frank comments to clam him right up, which was strange, considering some of the more adventurous sexual practices she’d roped him into.

Just as suddenly as the groping had started, it stopped. Spike grinned pinning Xander’s arms behind his back with one hand. The aroused mortal tried to rub up against the vamp, but was held back. The evil bastard was going to leave him like this.

“Rule number one, Kitten. That hard dick between your legs belongs to me. You aren’t allowed to touch it without permission. Whether or not you come on any given day isn’t up to you anymore, it’s up to me. I’ll probably put you in that state a lot, hard and aching, unfulfilled. You’re a bloody sight like that. I like it, so you’ll be that way often. Get used to it,” Spike informed him coolly. Xander trembled as cool hands stroked him lightly, keeping him on the very edge of satisfaction.

“Now you and I need to have a practical discussion about some, shall we say, technical issues. Like I said before, your arrival as caused some unforeseen complications. How much dosh you have saved up?” the vampire asked.

“A couple of thousand. I was saving for a honeymoon,” he explained, at Spikes raised eyebrow. This was a good opening. “Um, Master, there’s some stuff I wanted to talk to you about that’s kind of related to this.”

“What might that be, Kitten?” the blond asked with apparent skepticism.

“Well if you’re going to keep me, you’ll need to feed me, right? And yourself, so I was wondering ifIcouldkeepmyjob,” he babbled without pausing for breath. _Please don’t make me quit. I’m really good at this,_ he thought.

“I’ve been thinking about that. Can’t say I like the idea. You’d be gone all day, then be too exhausted to serve me properly at night. There are better ways to make money off you. You could strip, if you’re good you could make more in one night that you do in a week. May turn you out too,” the vampire revealed casually. Son of a bitch. He’s just playing you. He wouldn’t really make you sell yourself. Yeah, cus that would be against his principles, the mortal thought frantically. It was hard enough lying here letting the immoral bastard touch him all over. He was barely keeping it together. How was he supposed to just go out and spread his legs for a bunch of strangers?

“Please don’t… Master. Please,” he begged softly. Losing one of the only things that had ever made him feel good about himself was bad enough, but the idea of becoming some rent-boy…despite his best intentions, Xander shuddered. He shivered as he felt a cold finger dance along his crack. Why had he done this? To protect the girls. Now he had to be a man and suck it up, literally. It’s not like he hadn’t known in performing the binding that he was killing any chance of ever being happy again. Spike hated him and would do his best to make sure he was miserable for the rest of his days.

Releasing his arms, Spike forced his chin up, looking into his eyes.

“Why do you want to keep it so bad?” the vampire asked.

“I’m good at it. It’s the first thing in my life I’ve really been talented at. I’m not just some jerk-off there,” he said softly, sensing that if he wanted to salvage any part of his life that he needed to be completely truthful.

“Three weeks. We’ll try it out for three weeks, but if I feel you’re not giving me the best you can, if you’re not the most attentive and obedient little slave I’ve ever seen, you will resign,” Spike warned, actually sounding quite reasonable. The mortal was so grateful he almost considered hugging him, but instead settled for a quick, “Thank you, Master.” Spike nodded.

“What else did you want, Kitten?” the blond punk inquired.

“I was wondering about, you know, living arrangements. I was instructed to come here and follow your orders. It was made clear that it’s a permanent full time arrangement,” he explained, pointing out the claim mark on his neck.

“Obviously you’ll be living with me, you tosser,” the blond said indignantly.

“Spike… I mean Master, this place doesn’t have all the facilities for a human, indoor plumbing for example.”

“YOU can soddin’ well go outside, boy,” he snarled obviously taking offence. _Nice work, Mr. Harris!_

“It’s just I can’t shower or do laundry here. I’ve still got a lease on my apartment…we could live there. It’s nice and roomy. And I have cable,” he cajoled. Bribe the evil undead with TV…good plan.

“What about the demon bint?”

“She still had her own place before the wedding that wasn’t. The apartment is in my name only. She cleared out all her stuff, so we’d have the place to ourselves,” he told the creature who now was the center of his universe.

“I don’t bleeding care for all the nancy-boy accoutrements, and a little lack of hygiene really doesn’t bother vampires, what with being reanimated corpses and all. But I suppose that since you’ll be inflicting yourself on other people, we can’t have you surrounded by flies all the time can we? We’ll move in tonight. Fortunately I’m traveling light. A grenade handling pair of psycho bitches did my spring cleaning for me not long ago.” The vamp quipped. Xander wondered how Agent Finn would appreciate being referred to as a psycho bitch.

“You won’t regret this, Master,” Xander promised sincerely. Life was okay; he could keep his job and his place. Spike was fondling him again. It was frustrating. Well, duh that would be the point.

“Get dressed, we are going on an errand, to get some supplies. No, no underwear. You bring your car?” the blond asked.

The young man nodded “It’s in the alley.”

“Good. Off we go then. You have an ATM card right?” Spike asked, gathering up Xander’s earlier purchases and handing them back to him. The vampire grabbed a tattered duffel bag from the corner then indicated to the brunette to make his way up to the ground floor.

“What about all the candles?” the human asked.

“Not really worried about fire hazards Kitten. It’s a hole in the ground. ‘Sides, it’s already sporting scorch marks from the GI Joe Massacre,” Spike answered.

Climbing the ladder with the denim of his jeans rubbing against his throbbing erection was pure torture, though he supposed that was the idea.

“Don’t you dare come in your trousers. You do, and I’ll make sure you won’t effin be able to sit for a week,” he heard the deep English accent whisper in his ear just after they reached the landing of his crypt. He felt the slight pressure of Spike’s hand on the small of his back, steering him silently out into the cemetery without incident. The area around Spike’s crypt was actually pretty quiet since the master vampire made it a habit to clear the space near his home of the riff-raff regularly

The mortal was mildly shocked when the vampire indicated he should drive. Somehow he’d always pictured his leather-clad passenger as the type of guy who always had to be in the driver’s seat. He supposed that it must be an American macho thing.

Spike ignored him when he asked where they were going, choosing to simply direct him at each intersection, a mere seconds before they had to make each turn. Not surprisingly, he led them to a seedier part of Sunnydale’s downtown and directed him to park. As they got out of the car, Xander read the sign: Hanky Panky. A sex shop. Oh crap!

“Shall we, Kitten?” Spike asked, grinning as he led the youth inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike grinned as they made their way inside. His boy was completely mortified and they had not even begun selecting toys yet. He wrapped an arm against the boy’s waist, leading them to the bondage toys. Harris looked like he was going to be sick. He touched his cheek gently to reassure him.

“Can I help you with…Spike, long time no see!” the half-demon sales girl greeted him, smiling. She looked fairly human except for her purple hair and eyes. Mortals would just assume dye and contacts, but the vamp knew better.

“Good to see you, Minara,” the blond replied.

“What brings you here? I heard Dru was in LA. Who’s this?” she cooed, seemingly noticing his boy for the first time. Spike knew better. She’d seen this morsel the moment he’d walked through the door.

“This is my Kitten. Beauty isn’t he?” he said cupping the man-child’s arse.

“He sure is. Excellent taste, as usual, Spike. How can I help you and Kitten?” she asked, leering at his boy as she spoke.

“Bleeding everything. Nothin’ too stressful, we’re just starting our time together. Don’t want to frighten my poor little boy,” he laughed amicably.

“Well since were standing right here, I suggest we start with restraints. Here, let me show you our house set,” she said, sniffing the boy. “He’s human, correct?” Spike nodded. She grinned, continuing her sales pitch. “Then these should do nicely. Made right here in our workroom. Genuine leather. Strong and pretty comfortable for extended periods of wear…and they come in blood red!”

“And how much?” he asked the demoness. Harris was starring at the leather cuffs like they were about to grow teeth and bite him in the arse.

“$35.99 for a set of four. Two wrist, two ankle. These are honestly the best buy in the place, quality versus price wise,” she told him.

“Alright ducks, well take em,” the vampire confirmed smiling easily. The boy in his arms was beet red. He turned his head, giving a nearby earlobe a nibble.

“Goody! Why don’t I get you a basket,’ she enthused, envisioning her commission, no doubt.

“Exciting isn’t it, Kitten?” Spike smirked as his boy gritted his teeth shifting form foot to foot. He wants to tell me to go bugger myself so bad, he thought.

“I’m going to use those to tie you to the bed and do the most filthy things to you,” the vampire whispered into the boy’s ear as he watched Minara skip happily back to them with a cart complete with red cuffs inside.

“I took the liberty of picking out a blindfold for you. The truth is, they’re all pretty much the same, so I picked this one out for you. It’s cheap and sturdy. Now I’m sure you’ll be needing a gag. He seems quiet now, but I’m sure when you’re alone he can be a real handful,” the purple haired demoness cooed, almost pinching the boy’s cheek, but thinking better of touching a master vamp’s pet without permission.

“He won’t bloody well shut his gob most of the time. Can’t tell you how many times his mouth has gotten him into trouble,” Spike groused sullenly. Gagging Harris was going to be one of his favorite pastimes, he was sure.

“Well the most common is a ball gag. You’ll probably want a trainer to start; it has extra straps so it’s a lot harder to slip out of, although some prefer the simple lines of the traditional one. Follow me and I’ll show you a couple of models,” Minara chirped happily. The boy, for his part, was unconsciously clinging to his side, his eyes turning glassy.

He did not react when the vampire chose the bright red ball gag or when they moved to the spreader bars. He did show some interest when they reached the anal toys, if the look of absolute panic on the young man’s face could be called interest.

Unconsciously Spike ran a soothing hand up and down his mortal’s arm, as he would have if his dark princess were upset. Minara, knowing that most of her explanations were for the boy’s benefit, offered to fetch the upset boy some water.

”Kitten, calm down now. Look at me. It’s all right. That’s my sweet Kitten. You’ll do this for me won’t you? Remember, Kitten, you belong to me, to do with as I please. You’re mine to punish, to fuck, to tease, to pleasure. ‘Sides I ain’t gonna use these all at once, now am I? I think we’ll get you a couple of butt plugs in different sizes and a nice vibrating one. Just imagine having it pulsing against that sweet spot inside of you,” the vampire whispered seductively, noting the blush on his boy's face, as well as the increase in his heart rate. Reaching down Spike fondled the aroused mortal’s hard-on through his jeans. The bleached blond continued making various lewd remarks as they selected a multitude of toys describing how each would tease the boy’s sensitive anal passage, until the demon sales girl returned with the promised water. The boy sipped it gratefully as Spike made a couple more small selections under Minara’s guidance.

Surprisingly, the youth stayed relatively calm as they made their way through the Cock and Ball toys, picking out a couple of cock rings and harnesses. The boy’s heart beat furiously as they selected nipple clamps, but he made no complaint. The vampire smirked, smelling the boy’s arousal at the prospect of having his sensitive nibs tormented. Well, he would certainly consider accommodating that later.

He was a little surprised when his boy didn’t have a fit when they reached the whips and paddles. But then, something in the back of the vamp’s reminded him of hearing the witches bemoaning the demon bint’s graphic details about her and the boy’s sex life. He seemed to recall Red griping about not needing to know that her best friend was into spanking. Perhaps the boy would not be has virginal has he had thought when it came to some of the games he had thought up. Oh, well…he would adapt.

“So, Kitten, who did the spanking you or the bird?” the blond asked casually, examining a small rectangular leather paddle with seemingly great interest.

The boy nearly choked on his water.

“How … how do you now about that?” the young man croaked, looking a little green.

“Demon had a big mouth. I also heard rumor that you’re a… What was it now? Oh yes, a Viking in the sack,” the blond chuckled softly. “So whose bottom was being blistered? Yours or the girl’s?”

“We switched. Look, it’s not like it’s something we did all the time. We tried it a couple of times for kicks,” the boy answered uncomfortably.

“Did you enjoy it?” The vampire asked, running the paddle caressingly across his pet’s bum.

When the boy did not answer, he brought the paddle down hard, spanking the underside of the human’s bottom. “I expect an answer, Kitten.”

“For the most part,” the mortal answered cryptically.

“Hmmm. You like this one?” Spike asked bringing the paddle down again.

“It’s fine, Master,” the boy replied between clenched teeth, as Spike brought it down again with a resounding clap.

“I guess we’ll take this one then,” the Brit smirked, happily tossing the paddle into the demon salesgirl’s basket. He rifled through the rest of the items, quickly selecting what he needed for the immediate future. He’d be returning, of course, without the boy or perhaps calling in an order while the boy was at work. As entertaining as this outing had been, it wouldn’t do for the whelp to know every toy he had in his arsenal.

“Think this should start us off wonderfully, don’t you, Kitten? Why don’t we go pay the nice lady?” the vampire cooed mockingly.

Spike had to suppress a snicker at the look on his boy’s face as Minara read them their total. It was actually less than the master vampire had anticipated. The younger man paid the bill without comment, handing over his credit card. Spike smiled, picturing lots of Internet shopping while his boy was at work. Despite what he’d told the boy earlier, he never had any intention of having the boy quit his lucrative construction job. Despite the brazen lie he’d told the young man to frighten him, he would never allow some stranger to lay hands on his property in that way and live. It simply was not done. Regardless of if he’d wanted the boy at first or not, he was now his. No one got to touch what belonged to him.

They ended up leaving the shop with quite a few bags. Silently the packages were put into the trunk where no passersby could see them. The vampire smirked at that. Somehow he could not imagine the boy’s ex being that careful. He could picture her dragging the youth through the grocery store shopping, bag with one of those ridiculous Ladies adult store name’s proudly scrawled across the front in hand. The vampire nodded for the younger man to get into the car. The boy did so, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. His boy was flushed and obviously quite humiliated, going by his scent. Spike smirked; he could also scent the underlying current of arousal.

“Blow me, Kitten, “ he whispered softly into the young brunette’s ear, rubbing a hand up the boy’s thigh.

“What? Now?” the mortal hissed between clenched teeth.

“No, pet, I was pre-booking for later this evening. Of course now,” the vampire scoffed, giving his slave’s neck a quick lick. His boy shivered.

“Here?” the mortal squeaked.

“Want you, Kitten. You made me all hard in there. I need to feel your sweet mouth around me,” the blond whispered seductively.

“But, were parked out in the street,” the mortal said, his voice quivering.

“I told you to suck me, pet. Do it now,” the vampire told him irritably.

“But, but what if someone sees us? We could be arrested,” his boy reasoned.

“Then I suggest you make it quick, Kitten,” the vampire snarled impatiently, taking the mortal’s neck and pushing him towards his crotch. Timidly the human reached out and freed him from his torturously tight jeans. He hadn’t lied…holding the mortal in the store as he blushed so prettily had made him incredibly hard. Spanking the boy had nearly sent him over the edge. If he waited till they got to his boy’s, correction his apartment, he would explode. He nearly did when he felt that wonderful warm mouth cover his cock. He ran his fingers through the other man’s hair has he felt that sweet pink tongue tease his slit. The boy was a born cocksucker.

“I’m going to have to spank you good and proper for arguing like that with me, my boy. Make that beautiful bottom of yours cherry red. You just can’t do that, Kitten. You know the rules. Oh, that’s so good, Kitten. Such a sweet little kitten tongue. Oh yes! Do that again. Good boy.” Spike panted grabbing hold of the brunette’s silky strands and gently beginning to fuck the mortal’s mouth. The feeling was exquisite.

“After I punish… Oh yeah… Oh …after I puni… ssssh you. Ah…oh, Kitten. After, I’m going to fuck you. Fuck your burning…. little bum,“ Spike panted pumping into the boy’s warm mouth. “I can’t wait to be inside your tight little arse again,” he continued. Taking pity on his boy, the vampire did not even try to resist the pleasure he was being given and resolved to make this a quick orgasm. After all, he could do this again any time he wished now. He gasped softly as he spilled his seed into the youth’s hot little mouth. His boy quickly cleaned him without his asking and put his now flaccid organ away. The human was still blushing furiously has he righted himself and turned to face the steering wheel again. Spike reached for him again petting his thigh.

“That was very good, Kitten. Shall we head home? Don’t worry sweet, I won’t spank you too hard,” The vampire purred into the human’s ear. Spike smiled at the shiver that went through Harris.

All and all, Spike reflected, things hadn’t worked out too badly. The boy’s blood was tasty. As a matter of fact, he planned on sampling it again later tonight after he was done sampling the mortal’s other charms. The vampire continued rubbing the inside of the human’s thigh. The young man had been surprisingly good in bed and despite his obvious fears, very responsive. Smiling the blond realized he was probably better off with this one than he would have been with one of the chits. He would have access to a nice steady income with the brunette. He would also be upgraded to much nicer digs, with decent cable. Funny how Harris had not even noticed that the evil undead was already packed when he’d accepted his slave’s plea for them to live at the human’s apartment, but then the young man had had other things on his mind at the time. Spike had made sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Xander fumbled with the lock to his front door. It was kind of hard to concentrate while bleach boy was grinding his hard-on into him. The vampire was insatiable. He’d just come in the car twenty minutes ago for goodness sake! He couldn’t believe the vampire had made him do that! Actually he could. The brunet, for his part, could not remember ever being so hard in his life.

Spike had been teasing him off and on since they’d left the crypt. Every time Xander’s erection had started to soften the slightest, the vampire had stroked and tormented him until he was painfully hard again. The young man jumped as the vampire squeezed his ass just as they entered the apartment.

The place looked exactly has it had when Xander had left it the previous morning. Somehow he had expected Spike’s ownership of it to change things. He turned, and his mouth stayed open in shock as the vampire waltzed into the apartment. He’s never invited the vampire here before.

“I don’t need to be invited into my own place, Kitten. This place became mine the second you completed the bond,” the brit told him quietly.

“Oh,” the mortal answered, feeling slightly dejected.

“You must be hungry, Kitten. Why don’t we go into the Kitchen and fix you something to eat?” the blond swiftly changed the subject as he set his worn duffel next to the door.

“I’m not really hungry, Master,” Xander replied softly. His stomach was in knots.

“You need to eat. Need to keep up your strength. You’ll need all your energy later,” the blond snickered, taking the other man’s hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

Quickly, the blond punk opened the refrigerator and started pulling things out handing them to the astonished mortal. The human watched dumbfounded as the vampire rummaged through his cupboards.

“Were do you keep the cutting boards?” the vampire asked, picking up a couple of knives and handing one to his companion.

“Um…there…over the stove,” the dark haired construction worker answered. Spike just nodded, pulling a couple of practically new boards out of the cupboard above the stove and handing one to Xander. The board had practically never been used. Neither he nor Anya had really cooked.

“Cut up that onion,” The vampire ordered. Okay, the young man thought, I can do that. Xander watched bewildered has the vampire prepared ingredients. How did Blondie know how to cook? He didn’t have to eat! Finally noticing that the human was basically useless in the kitchen, the vampire sent him to sit at the breakfast counter. He watched in amazement as the vampire actually made food out of the assorted stuff that had been lying around his refrigerator.

“Eat up, Kitten,” the vampire ordered, setting a plate in front of the bewildered human.

Xander tentatively took a bite, quickly followed by another. This was one of the best omelets he'd ever tasted.

“Good?” the blond asked, quirking an eyebrow as the other man shoveled food into his mouth. The mortal had not realized just how hungry he had been until the fork had touched his lips. He nodded slightly.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, Kitten,” his Master whispered, sliding his chair closer and reaching out to stroke his leg. The vampire continued doing so, inching his way up to towards the mortal’s groin, as the brunette tried to finish his dinner. _Does he have to do that while I’m eating?_

“Leave it. You can take care of it later. Show me the rest of the flat, ” vampire instructed as Xander finished his unexpected meal.

“Yes, Master,” the young man replied, visions of B horror movies flashing through his head. Leading the peroxide blond into the living room, he casually waved his arm. “This is the living room and dinning room. The first door down that hall to the left is the bathroom and the next one is a storage closet. The door on the right is the bedroom.”

The bleached menace walked around, seemingly inspecting the place, before flopping down on the sofa in a lazy sprawl.

“It should do. Now I believe we have some business to take care of don’t we?” the blond asked, nonchalant. _Shit._ Xander had hoped that the vampire had forgotten his earlier threat of punishment.

“Yes, Master,” he nodded miserably.

 What the hell does the bleached freak mean? I am stripping! What does he want? To see me dance around the roo… Oh.

“Mas…” he began to protest, but he stopped mind stream at the chilly look Spike gave him. His face burning, he began grinding his hips to non-existent music. He studiously avoided looking at his owner as he ran his hands over his body. Spike was leering at him, crooking his finger and motioning him to make his way closer. The mortal danced awkwardly into the vampire’s grasp, unbuttoning his shirt has he went.

“Very pretty,” the vampire cooed, putting his hands on the human’s waist. Clumsily, Xander towed his shoes and socks off. He kept on rolling his hips as he unzipped his pants, releasing his tortured cock. Cool hands glided down to cup his ass as he slid out of his jeans.

“That was very nice, Kitten, but it’s time for your punishment to begin. You were such a bad boy in the car. Lay yourself over my lap,” the blond whispered seductively, reaching to help Xander do just that. The brunette felt incredibly clumsy as he positioned himself across the older creature’s lap. He tried to ignore very hard erection that was now pressed into the vampire’s black denim clad leg. He couldn’t believe that he just docilely laid himself across Fangless’ lap. Of course he supposed he, of all people, shouldn’t call the vampire that anymore, considering Spike had been munching on his neck the night before.

He shivered as he felt the blonde’s hand stroke his exposed bottom. He was nervous, not sure exactly how harsh the vampire was planning on being. When Anya and he had experimented with spanking before, he’d enjoyed doing it to her, but he’d been most turned on when she had spanked him. It mortified him to think that he might become even more aroused by the evil undead doing it to him, but he’d been tormented for so long now he was afraid of how he would react. Part of him hoped that Spike would just be out to hurt him, but so far, the vampire seemed to take a perverse pleasure in turning his former enemy into his sex toy.

“Are you ready for your spanking, Kitten?” the vampire asked, resting his hand on Xander’s unprotected rear-end.

“Yes, Master,” he sighed, trying to relax despite himself.

“Good,” the vampire replied bringing his hand loudly crashing down. His smacks were painful, but not overly harsh. His master spread the slap evenly over his cheeks, making sure to cover the entire area.

“Why are you being punished, Kitten?” the vampire asked as he administered a few hard slaps on the underside of each cheek, right on the sit spot.

“Cus I wouldn’t blow you,” Xander muttered between clenched teeth.

“That’s right. Why would I punish you for that?” the blond demanded, never slowing the spanking.

“Because you told me to,” Xander answered tightly.

“So? Why do you have to do what I tell you to?” Spike insisted, slapping his now burning cheeks with just a bit more force.

 _I won’t say it, Spike. No way, mister psychotic blond vampire man. Screw you. No, enough screwing has been going on, thank you. Shut up, brain._

“Answer me, Kitten,” the vampire urged, continuing his assault on Xander’s throbbing ass when the mortal did not answer.

 _God, just stop it, you bleached-out leech. He’ll get bored with this eventually. Ouch. If the boss puts me on deskwork I am way past done for. Ouch._

“Because I belong to you,” Xander half sobbed, forcing the words past his lips, no longer able to stand it.

“Who am I?” Spike repeated, punishing the mortal’s swelling bottom.

“My Master,” the dark haired man cried in a hushed voice. His ass was starting hurt a lot.

“That’s right, Kitten. When I ask you to do something, I expect it done and without the fuss you gave me earlier today. Is that understood?” the blond scolded.

“Yes, Master,” Xander replied, hoping that Spike would stop soon.

“Apologize,” Spike ordered.

“I’m…I’m sorry Master,” the brunette gasped, tears forming in his eyes. He knew and really did not need reminding.

“Tell me you’re sorry you were a bad boy and that you’re sorry I had to punish your naughty little bum. Now,” the Master vampire commanded.

“I’m sorry I was a bad boy, Master. I’m sorry you had to punish my naughty little bum.” Xander choked out bitterly, the tears that were gathering finally falling. Xander supposed he had them coming after some of the derogatory things he’d said to the vampire since he’d been captured by the Initiative.

“Good boy,” the vampire praised, slowing his spanks until they tapered down to nothing. He rubbed small, soothing circles over the small of Xander’s back. He slowly lifted the boy and deposited him back onto his lap in a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around the quietly crying mortal and shushed him until his tears stopped.

“I believed I also promised you something else, Kitten. I think it’s time we tried out the bed, don’t you? Go wait in there for me,” the vampire whispered seductively, reaching to stroke Xander’s erection, which had never flagged during the whole process.

Xander got up almost mechanically. He paused, opening the bedroom door. It wasn’t his room anymore. Suddenly he almost wished Spike had forced him to live at the cemetery. Once they entered this room everything that had ever been his would belong to the vampire, though if he told himself the truth, he knew the contents of that room already belonged to Spike.

The bed he had shared with Anya was now the property of the neutered vampire. Spike was going to have sex with him – again - on that bed. They were going to lie on sheets where he’d cuddled close to Anya as they slept entwined in each other’s arms.

“What’s wrong, Kitten? Did you forget to make the bed,” the immortal creature huskily murmured in his ear. The younger man nearly jumped out of his skin. Feeling cold lips graze the back of his neck, he silently he reached for the doorknob and pushed open the door.

He mindlessly let Spike steer him towards the bed. Tremors went through his body as the vampire caressed him. Spike mindful of his tender bottom had him lay down on his front. He stared off into the distance as the vampire stripped out of his clothes.

“Relax, Kitten your punishment is over. Spread your legs for me. Such a good boy,” Spike praised as Xander dutifully obeyed.

Xander felt his Master’s hands caressing the inside of his thighs. He vampire reached under him, installing a pillow under his hips, and lifting his reddened bottom up. He heard Spike chuckle as he gasped, when the vampire parted his tender cheeks. He tried not to moan as the vamp teased his asshole. If he’d known having his butt played on would feel this good, he would have let Anya use her toys on him, as she had requested numerous times. He groaned, visions of his ex-fiancée fucking him with a strap-on flashing through his mind, just as Spike’s slicked finger entered him. The vampire wasted no time, quickly finding his prostate. He ground himself into the pillow desperate for some relief.

“Stop that, Kitten, or you won’t be allowed to come,” the vampire warned. The vampire slid in two more fingers and Xander tried to stay still. He could feel his cock leaking. He gasped at the pain in his inflamed ass when Spike finally entered him. Each time Spike’s body thrust into him it felt like he was being spanked again. Of course each thrust was also accompanied by waves of pleasure as the vampire made sure to angle them just right. Xander wanted desperately to reach down and stroke himself, but he knew the vampire would punish him for even attempting that.

“Would my, Kitten, like to come? Would you like me to bring you off?” Spike teased, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

“Please, Master,” Xander begged without shame. He was desperate for some relief.

“Just ask me nicely, Kitten, and I’ll do it, but you have to ask for what you want,” Spike urged him. Bastard.

“Please, Master, touch me, please,” Xander asked despairing.

“ I am touching you, Kitten,” the vampire taunted.

“Please, Master,” he pleaded.

“Ask me for what you want,” the blonde insisted, pumping into him fast and hard.

“Please touch my cock, Master. Please jerk me off,” Xander begged. He almost cried again, this time with relief, as he felt his Master’s hand start to fist him.

“I’d love to, Kitten. Bugger! Your hot little bum feels so good against me. It’s so nice and warm. I’m going to spank you sometimes before I take you, Kitten, just so I can feel those hot cheeks against me,” the vampire promised. The idea sent bolts of pleasure down to his traitorous cock. He would have come right then if Spike reached between them and gave his balls a good sharp tug. Oh no, the mortal thought, I’m not going to make it if he doesn’t let me come.

“You haven’t been given permission yet. If you ask me for permission I’ll give it, this time,” the blonde promised, using his thumb to tease the very head of the human’s over-sensitized penis.

“Please, Master, let me come,” he begged.

“Ask me for permission. Ask if you may,” the vampire instructed.

“Please, Master, may I come. Please,” Xander pleaded, conceding at this point, simply wanting to come.

“Good boy. Yes, Kitten, you may come,” Spike told him, stroking him faster. The vampire’s other hand reached under him and gave his left nipple a good sharp twist. Tremors ran through Xander’s entire body as he came in big spurts all over Spike’s hand. Spike did not last very long after, kissing and nibbling at his throat before sliding his fangs into Xander’s neck and drinking. Xander was surprised when this time there was almost no pain. It had hurt so much last time. He was too tired now to ask why though. Spike pulled out of him carefully. The human went unresisting into his master’s arms and was nestled against him, as the vampire pulled the covers over them before they both fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Spike woke later that night to big brown eyes staring intently at him. He smiled to himself, looking down at his boy. Bugger if he didn’t want the little ponce again. The boy may not have been what he originally wanted, but the vampire had to admit that now that he’d sampled the goods he couldn’t seem to get enough.

“What has you looking so perplexed tonight, Kitten?” Spike asked, absently brushing the hair out of his boy’s forehead.

“I… um” the boy mumbled.

“Spit it out, boy,” the vampire snapped in exasperation.

“I was sort of wondering about something,” the young human began cautiously. _What was the pup going on about this time?_

“What’s that, Kitten?” Spike prodded.

“When you bit me,” the whelp started again tentatively.

“Yes?” the blonde probed, seeing where the boy’s questions were going. _Boy’s not as daft as I thought._

“Um… Well last night when you… when you bit me, it really hurt, a lot,” the boy whispered, a little fearfully.

“I was angry, Kitten,” Spike answered, stroking his pet’s cheek. The boy needs a shave, he thought.

“You’re not anymore? Master,” the mortal hastily added, lowering his eyes.

“Not really, I’m a fairly adaptable creature. That’s how I managed to survive the Initiative and the chip, Kitten. I adjusted, I always do. I’m making the best of things,” the vampire told him. He should have taken the opportunity to say something nasty, to tell the boy how he’d been robbed, but the mortal’s voice had sounded so small and insecure. _Bloody hell, I’m a ponce._ “So when I tasted you the first time it was painful?” he continued, changing the subject. The boy trapped in his arms just nodded. “What did you want to know exactly, Kitten?”

“How come it didn’t hurt tonight?” the young man asked. The vampire had to smile, thinking of what had happened earlier that night. He didn’t know how he’d stop himself from continuously pulling the brunette over his lap. His slave been lovely sprawled across his knees, cock hard as he squirmed ever so slightly beneath his master’s blows.

“I figured that’s where you were going with this. Alright pet, but this is between the two of us, understand?” the vampire admonished.

“Yes, Master,” the mortal nodded. The vampire wasn’t too worried, since he had no intention of letting this one near the watcher again.

“Do you remember what I was doing right before I bit you last night? Not that wanker!” Spike laughed, noting the rosy color spreading across the boy’s face. “To your throat,” he continued.

“You were kissing and licking my neck and stuff,” Xander recollected, still blushing prettily.

“That’s right, I was making you ready for my bite. See, Kitten, vampire saliva well, it has healing properties, and when we’re about to feed, numbing ones. It’s also arouses our victims, turns the feeding into an erotic experience. That’s why soldier boy was so into it.

“It makes feeding a lot easier since it can pacify your prey a great deal. When I licked over the area I was going to bite, it made you ready for me. That’s why it didn’t hurt you this time,” the blonde explained, reaching down to tweak one of his boy’s delectable little nipples. He grinned as his boy tried to turn away in an attempt to conceal his moan of pleasure.

He turned the mortal onto his back and started pinching and gently twisting both of the human’s sensitive tits. Xander began squirming on the bed, despite his undoubtedly sore backside, as his master pulled and squeezed the dark little nubs of flesh harder. The blond vampire continued tugging and manipulating his boy’s chest until the mortal lay gasping on the bed, the tender flesh red and swollen.

Spike bent down, soothing one of the tortured nipples with delicate licks of his tongue, while he continued to torment its mate. He could scent his slave’s arousal in the air. Taking the tit in front of him into his mouth, he began suckling it very gently, as his tongue continued to lave it with gentle strokes. He cruelly alternated pinching and scratching his boy’s other nipple with his nails. Xander writhed as the vampire switched, reversing his attention on each nipple. He reached between the mortal’s leg, not at all surprised to find his boy’s cock hard and dripping. Never seen anyone who loves havin ‘is tits played with so much.

“Don’t move,” the blond ordered. “And, Kitten, if I catch you touching yourself, I’m going to use that paddle we bought earlier and I’m going to spank you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week. And you can forget being allowed to come for at least the next month. Do you understand me, Kitten?” the vampire continued, blowing on one of the still glistening nipple.

“Yes, Master,” his boy, responded plaintively. He gave the boy’s nipples one more twist before leaving the room. He quickly made his way to the front door collecting the things they’d purchased from Minara earlier that evening. Rifling through the bags as he made his way back to the bedroom, he collected the things he was looking for. The sight of his boy was almost too much for the vampire. Xander was lying nude on the bed, his erection leaking steadily onto his belly, and clenching the sheets at his sides in an obvious attempt to keep himself from caressing his aching flesh.

Sitting next to the whelp on the bed, he pulled a cock harness out one of the bags. “This way you won’t have an accident,” Spike chuckled; quickly fitting the mortal with the harness, despite the hangdog look his boy gave him. Spike ran his finger over the tip of the boy’s swollen penis after he finished securing the restraint. Xander just whimpered in frustration.

“Don’t be greedy, Kitten. You just came. Turn over,” the vampire commanded. He quickly secured the boys arms behind his back. Minara had been right; the blood red cuffs did look good on his boy, especially next to his reddened bottom. Spike rolled the mortal back over carefully arranging the pillows beneath him so he would be comfortable.

The mortal wriggled slightly, seemingly trying to get used to the feelings of being bound. Spike stroked his boy’s tightly confined erection a few times, before returning his attention to his sensitive nipples. He leaned over and resumed abusing the boy’s small dusky nipples with his lips, tongue and teeth. It was no long before he had his pet whimpering in frustration. The poor thing’s cock was incredibly hard and erect.

Reaching discreetly into one of the bags he’d left beside the bed, the vampire wrapped his hand around a tiny deer-hide flogger. He doubted his slave had even noticed him pick it up at the store. It was designed for cock and ball torture, but would do nicely to torment his pet’s poor titties. Without warning, he stopped his ministration and brought it down on the human’s right nipple.

“Has anyone else ever tortured your tits this way before, Kitten?” the blonde asked, bringing the flogger down again several times on the mortal’s vulnerable chest.

“No, Master,” his slave answered, shaking his head. He could see Harris’ obvious fear, but his arousal was equally obvious. It was apparent the boy wanted to protest, but was afraid to do so.

The vampire brought his free hand to the boy’s cock, teasing the slit. The boy kept twisting uncontrollably, as Spike continued lashing his torso with sharp, stinging blows. Finally, he tired, tossing the whip aside. Reaching beside the bed again, the vampire brought out a pair of nipple clamps.

“I’m going to put these on you now, Kitten, and then I’m going to bugger your tight arse again,” Spike warned his boy, applying an alligator clap to each erect nipple. The young man gasped, biting his lower lip.

The vampire turned the boy unto his belly, forcing him to his knees. The construction worker, arms still secured behind his back, lay his forehead on the bed. The vampire made quick work of stretching the boy’s passage, which was still moist from their earlier encounter.

The immortal creature quickly slicked his straining organ and buried himself deep inside his boy. The mortal was not the only one who’d gotten exited by their play. Spike was truly beginning to love plundering his boy. He reached beneath them grasping the swigging chain that dangled between the youth’s tits; the human would buck under him every time he gave it a light tug.

He continued leisurely fucking the dark-haired mortal, taking his time and enjoying the warm soft firmness around him. The mortal was softly whining in protest. Spike reached down and teased his pet’s trapped manhood with soft strokes.

“Such a pretty Kitten, all hard for me. You feel so good squeezing me,” the vampire purred. He pulled the clamps off the boy’s body roughly. The boy gave a small cry, convulsing all over. Spike thrust into the mortal hard and quick. He came with a roar, collapsing on top of the mortal.

“Hmm, “ the vampire murmured kissing the back of the mortal’s neck. The young man was trembling with need. The blonde rolled off of the dark haired mortal, turning him back unto his back.

His boy’s nipples were beginning to bruise; he kissed each one quickly in silent apology. His Xander looked beautifully frustrated. He circled the crown of the mortal’s cock with the pad of his thumb. His boy unconsciously rolled his hips. “Please,” he begged softly, looking at Spike with his big brown eyes. The vampire briefly considered punishing the boy for the lapse, but decided that he was suffering enough.

“I think we need a shower now,” the vampire suddenly decided, sitting the boy up. He removed the cuffs, tossing them aside. Taking the mortal’s hand, he led him to the bathroom.

“Remember now, Kitten, you are not allowed to come unless I give you permission. You’ll be disciplined if you disobey me,” the vampire smirked, working loose the straps that had confined the mortal’s painfully hard organ. Taking the youth’s hand, he led him into the bathtub, pulling the curtain behind them.

Turning on the water as hot as he thought the human could stand, he positioned them both underneath the spray. Grabbing the shampoo bottle off of the rack, he began to wash the younger man’s sable hair. He’d always loved doing it for Dru. He tilted the dark head back, rinsing out the soap, careful not to get any into the human’s eyes.

Taking the washcloth from the rack behind them, he washed the mortal’s chest very cautiously, letting the rough fabric caress the human’s abused nipples. Working his way down the mortal’s belly, he continued his washing, carefully avoiding the aching sex. The vampire tenderly washed the boy’s rear, reaching between his cheeks and teasing his well-used hole with the coarse material. He smiled inwardly as the boy involuntarily spread his legs. Finally, he grasped the mortal’s erection and began washing it efficiently and as quickly as possible. He wanted to clean the boy’s organ, while providing as little sexual pleasure as possible.

“Next time you shower, Kitten, I want you to do something for me. In fact I want you to do this for me every single day. I want you to shave of your pubes off, pet,” Spike whispered, washing his pet’s back. The look his boy gave him was one of pure venom.

“I can’t wait to feel you all smooth and silky. You’ll be so beautiful for me,” Spike cajoled, unnecessarily running the washcloth up his boy’s shaft.

Satisfied, Spike turned off the water and dried them both off. The mortal was still gloriously hard, his erection proudly jutting out in front of him. Spike smiled. The water pelting his organ must have been pure agony.

“Time to put this back on,” on the Brit grinned, picking up the harness he had laid on the toilet seat. _If looks could stake._ Spike re-imprisoned the mortal’s organ straightway. “There,” he smiled, “now we can play some more.”

Spike smirked, leading the mortal back into the bedroom. He laid the mortal on the bed, wrapping the scarlet cuffs back around his wrists and then attaching them to the headboard. Rifling around till he located the ankle cuffs, Spike made short work of attaching them to the mortal. After stuffing a couple of pillows under the boy to elevate his bottom, the blond fastened each leg to the bed, spreading them wide. Taking an Ostrich feather out of one of the bags on the floor, Spike smiled down at the gorgeously exposed boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, God! Xander Harris couldn’t remember ever being this hard before in his young life. The sex they’d just had had been the most intense thing he’d ever experienced. The things Spike had done to him were things he’d only dared to dream of asking Anya to do to him. His ass and chest were so tender; the flesh felt swollen and enormous.

He’d felt so humiliated when Spike had spanked him earlier and forced him to say those things. He couldn’t believe how hard he’d come though when bleach boy had made him beg. Somehow he knew that if, by some strange twist of fate, he ever got out of this ‘arrangement’, what had happened tonight would fuel his jerk-off fantasies for the rest of his life. It was as though the vampire had stolen and twisted all of Xander’s deepest sexual fantasies, making them live and adding to the young man’s humiliation.

He swallowed nervously; the evil undead looked like he was ready to devour him. The young construction worker pulled at his bonds, but they held firm. The blond creature ran a cool hand up Xander’s muscular leg, sitting down beside his tightly tied slave. Spike slowly ran the black feather down his flank, causing Xander to giggle involuntarily.

"Ticklish are we, Kitten?" The vampire mocked, circling his belly button with the feather. Sensing it was a rhetorical question, the human kept his mouth shut. And he did too know what ‘rhetorical’ meant.

The feather made its way down his leg, carefully avoiding his cruelly bound groin. He prayed Spike wouldn’t leave him in this thing too much longer. The vampire got up, following the feather past his knee and down to his feet. The young man gasped as his master tickled the arch of his unprotected foot.

Spike kept it up quite some time. Xander was laughing helplessly; his whole body trembled uncontrollably when the vampire finally decided to run the feather back up his body. He felt a jolt in his helpless cock when the blond started circling each of his nipples with the feather. By the time the vampire decided that the inside of the brunette’s thighs were in need of his attentions, Xander was sure his balls were going to explode. He needed to come so badly.

Xander nearly cried when Spike started tickling his testicles with the soft feather. If not for the straps of leather tightly tethering his penis, the dark haired man was sure he would have exploded. He blushed when he heard himself whimpering as the puffy plume caressed his shaft.

The Slayerette lost complete track of time as his master teased and tormented his sex. It might have gone on for five hours or five minutes, he really couldn’t be sure .He only had one thought now - come. He almost sobbed in relief as he felt the straps of the harness being loosened. He felt Spike pet his thigh, before the vampire left the room.

He’s going to leave me here, like this, the mortal thought angrily. _That neutered freak! Ha, ha, Blondie. This is not funny. What if something happens?_ Spike could have at least untied him before he left, he thought bitterly. Well at least now is erection might have a chance to start flagging just a little, if he could stop thinking about sex. He could do that.

 _Okay, no more thoughts about sex. No, sir, not thinking about sex while I’m naked tied up on the bed. Eep!_

 _Okay, think un-sexy thoughts. Willow and Tara running their lips over each other’s bodies. Not helping! Buffy, hum…no. Buffy and the Buffybot. That is not helping, stupid brain. Faith the psycho bitch? Faith and Cordy writhing together. Stupid mind._

 _Anya and Spike going at it on a table at the Magic Box. Hey, that image is not sexy! I’m still deeply angry about that._

 _Okay, forget about women. Angel… Angel and Wesley going at it. Oh, God. Stupid vampire. Think un-sexy. Since when are those two sexy? Giles…what could be more un-sexy than G-man?_

Xander cursed himself as an image of the Watcher and Ethan Rayne going at it filled his mind. He was doomed. What the hell what that damned bloodsucker doing to him? He’d never thought of men like that before, not really.

 _Ha! I’ve got it…naked Principal Snyder. Better, naked Principal Snyder doing naked Quentin Travers._

"Whatever you’re thinking about, Kitten, it must be nasty," his master said as he re-entered the room smirking down at him. "You thirsty, pet?" the vampire continued, bringing a glass of water to the mortal’s lips. The young man gratefully took a sip. He hadn’t even realized how thirsty he’d gotten.

"I ordered some dinner," the vampire announced.

"Um, Master?" the boy ventured.

"Yes, Kitten?" Spike grinned, running his hand up Xander’s quivering thigh.

"Are you going to untie me?" the brunette finally asked in exasperation. Spike had never forbidden him to ask questions, after all.

"No, Kitten, not for a while yet," Spike declared, reaching to fondle his slave’s exposed balls. "So bloody gorgeous spread out all hard just for me. You’re such a good boy. I know how hard this is," the vampire whispered mockingly, stroking the mortal’s hardness again. Xander tried to bite back his moans of frustration.

Spike’s finger was circling his anus, stimulating the sensitive flesh there, when the doorbell rang. "That will be the pizza, Kitten. Be right back sweet," the vampire waved has he left his again, pulling on his tight jeans as he went.

Xander flushed at the thought of Spike opening the door to a stranger, while he lay naked and helpless, his cock rigid, just a few dozen feet away. He heard Spike pay the pizza boy and then lock the door behind him. The Scooby’s stomach growled as the aroma drifted to him.

"Hungry, Kitten?" Spike asked, devouring a slice of deluxe pizza.

Xander hated vegetables on his pizza. Somehow he was sure the vampire knew that. He was starving though, so he nodded.

Spike finished off his slice, and then brought one to the mortal’s lips. Oh, for God’s sake. The stupid vampire couldn’t untie him so he could eat? Guess not. Xander morosely took a bite out of the pizza slice.

"Well go shopping tomorrow night. You will start eating better from know on, Kitten. You’ve gotten a little pudgy over the last year," the vampire declared, continuing to feed him. Wonderful…his vampire master thought he was fat. _Great,_ the young man thought, _He’s turning me into a girl and I think I may have low self-esteem or maybe PMS._

"Gotten a bit out of shape, silly tosser, which we are going to take care of. I lived in your basement remember? I’ve seen the way you take care of yourself, Kitten," the vampire told him exasperated, stuffing another small piece of pizza into the mortal’s mouth to forestall any arguments. Finally satisfied, Spike took the pizza away and the brunette distantly heard him put it in the refrigerator.

"Now where were we?" the blonde asked sitting next to him and picking up the stupid feather. He tried to twist out of his way, but Spike grabbed his cock firmly by the root, holding him firmly in place. Xander struggled as best he could, as he was once again teased beyond endurance. Just when the boy thought he would burst, the stimulation stopped.

"Please," he gasped exhausted, the stimulation, with no relief in site, was becoming painful.

"You’re not coming again tonight, Kitten," the vampire announced, again tormenting the slightly bruised entry to his body again. "You’ll become used to being hard for me soon. Tell you what, Kitten. You do a couple of things for me and I’ll let you go to sleep alright?" the blonde immortal offered. Maybe he could tell the mortal was at the end of his rope.

"Please, Master," Xander wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. He only knew that he was going to loose it if the vampire didn’t stop it soon.

"Alright, pet," the vampire tried to appease him. Xander watched quietly as Spike released the crimson cuffs that circled his extremities from the chains securing them to the bed. Spike wiggled out of his jeans. How could the vampire stand to wear pants that tight? Well, of course, he doesn’t have any circulation.

Spike tossed him the lube as he lay back folding his arms behind his head. "Stretch yourself, Kitten," the vampire grinned.

"What?" Xander shrieked, looking down at the tube in his hand as if it was about to bite him.

"Put some of that on your fingers, then finger your hole until you’re ready for my cock," the vampire repeated calmly. "I’ve done it to you a couple of times, pet. I’m sure you know the mechanics by now."

The dark haired human opened the tube, spreading some of the slimy liquid unto his fingers. Nervously reaching between his legs, Xander found the small entrance he was looking for and started pushing a finger inside. He wiggled it around experimentally. It was weird doing this to himself.

"Find your sweet spot and play with yourself for a little while," the blonde ordered, leaning up on one elbow so he could look down at the younger man. Xander obeyed, trying as best he could to imitate the way the vampire touched him. Light danced I front of his eyes as he found the gland and started rubbing it. He really wanted to wrap his fist around his cock, but he’d already been warned that orgasm wouldn’t be in the cards again that night.

Spike was looking down at him with a proprietary gaze. The vampire started petting his hair again, as Xander was discovering was often his habit. Maybe it was a throwback from taking care of Drusilla all those years.

Xander supposed he should be grateful that the blond had decided to be gentle with him. He’d envisioned all sorts of nightmare scenarios when he’d decided to deliver himself into slavery. Not the least of which was spending the rest of his days locked in some dank hole, to be used as Spike’s chew toy. He supposed very deep down he’d even prepared himself for the possibility that he would be raped. He’d always thought the blond would just take whatever he wanted.

Somehow, this was worse. A wave of shame washed over him as he shuddered with physical pleasure. He shouldn’t be enjoying the sick things Spike did to him. What kind of sick pervert was he?

He’d broken down like a baby when the vampire had fucked him the first time and now the very next night he was laying here with a finger up his ass. It felt so good. Xander had never felt this dirty or disgusting in his life.

"Use more fingers, Kitten. Is it good? Feels so good doesn’t it? You should see the picture you make," Spike purred.

Xander threw his head back gritting his teeth. He was afraid he was about to violate his Master’s command and shoot all over himself.

God! He was so depraved. But he had to do this. He’d promised himself to the vampire. The pact cast bound him to obey his master’s wishes in order to preserve the power of that fucking orb.

Spike wanted him to do this. He was Spike’s.

"Good boy," Spike congratulated him, pulling his fingers out of his body. The vampire swiftly connected the cuffs behind his back, denying him the use of his arms again.

"I want you to pleasure yourself some more, Kitten, on my cock. Ride me," the blond ordered, leering.

How was he supposed to do this without his hands? Xander awkwardly crawled over to the reclining vampire. The blond caught him with a chuckle when he nearly fell on his face trying to straddle his master.

"Need some help, pet?" the blond smirked, positioning the brunette directly over his erection. Xander felt Spike guide the tip of his stiff shaft into his tight passage. The mortal slowly lowered himself fully onto the vampire’s organ. It was strange participating this actively in his own penetration; he felt every inch of the vampire’s cock as it entered him.

He started pistoning his hips to Spike’s impatient growl. It was hard to do without the aid of his arms to support his weight. He had a real fear of falling over. Xander’s body was soon quivering from the strain. Spike finally grabbed him by the waist, steadying him. The dark haired man was still erect, but his body’s fatigue had lessened the urgent need he felt to come. Once in a while, his Master would tortuously give an idle stroke to his cock. Sweat was soon pouring down the mortal’s body. Xander was actually relieved when the vampire growled and came deep inside him.

Spike stroked Xander’s bruised butt idly as he recovered from his latest orgasm. The brunette was beginning to wonder how he would survive the creature’s stamina.

"That was nice, Kitten," the vampire complemented. "Let’s get you off to bed, shall we," the vampire continued, lifting the human off of him. Xander groaned inwardly, when his master freed his arms only to bind them loosely to the headboard. The vampire had promised to leave him be. He’ couldn’t believe he’d been stupid enough to trust the peroxide blond.

"I’m afraid; Kitten, that you’ll just have to put up with the chains. Don’t want my naughty little toy touching his hard-on. We can’t have you turning over and grinding yourself into the mattress either, now can we." the vampire explained, re-attaching chains to his ankle cuffs. These kept his legs in a far more comfortable position. Their purpose was obviously to prevent him from turning over. The vampire pulled a sheet over him, fondling his genitals again, before leaving him alone to attempt to fall asleep.

Xander’s last thought before he fell asleep was that he couldn’t possibly get any rest in that position.


	7. Chapter 7

The vampire sat smiling as he watched his pet sleep for a while. His boy had obviously been worn out by their play. The brunet looked positively debauched laying there dozing on the rumbled bed. Bloody Hell! The vampire wanted to free the mortal’s legs and plunge into his tight heat again. He was turning into a bigger poofter than Captain Hair Gel.

The blond creature grumbled, carefully closing all the drapes before leaving the room, grabbing his Zippo and fags on the way out. Making his way to the living room, the vampire sat on the sofa and took out a cigarette. Bugger, silly boy didn’t have a sodding ashtray in the living room.

Spike made his way to the kitchen, muttering under his breath as he searched for a suitable container. _Definitely have to take the little tosser shopping,_ the vampire thought riffling through each of the kitchen cabinets; _the silly boy doesn’t have anything. No wonder the wanker lives on Twinkies._

The vampire was determined to change that particular trend now that the mortal was under his control. Would be a shame to have his boy turn into something like that wanker of a father of his.

Finally, the vampire grabbed a small cracked bowl and brought it back to the living room. Closing all the blinds as he went, he sat down again, propping his feet on the old coffee table. Lighting his smoke, the blond took a long drag exhaling happily. Grabbing the remote, the vampire turned on the tely idly browsing through the many channels. At this time of night nothing was on. He could hear the steady beat of his boy’s heart in the background. The vampire finally settled on some forgettable cop flick from the seventies.

He knew he had to let the boy rest or he would be useless. Humans were so fragile.

They were also incredibly soft and warm. The stupid slayer had gotten him addicted to that heat. Now it was the same with his pet, except his boy would never leave him. If the blond had known that having a living pet would be this pleasurable, he would have taken one years ago. Of course, his Xander was unique. The human was magically bound to him, condemned to follow his wishes.

It was nice being in control again for once. The vampire’s life had been so out of control for the past two years. The Initiative had taken everything from him. The slayer and her bunch simply thought the chip a useful tool. Vampire couldn’t cause human’s harm, problem solved.

Not a single one of the so-called good guys had ever bothered to ask him how bloody much it hurt. He supposed they knew, after all it appeared to have completely paralyzed the vampire’s natural instincts. It hadn’t. Spike still craved the blood and the violence. He still longed for the hunt. The chip had simply broken him.

He’d never experienced anything so painful in all his long life. The agony when the chip flared even put the torture of Angelus’ first brutal rape of his virgin body to shame. He didn’t have words to describe how much it hurt him. He imagined it felt like being struck by lighting.

He’d almost broken down and cried the first time it had gone off when he’d hurt a mortal accidentally. It wasn’t bloody fair! He’d been good. He’d learn to play by the new rules, as unnatural and unpleasant as they were. The fucking chip didn’t care it - punished him anyway.

Then, of course, there was the hunger. He’d been so bloody goddamned hungry at times over the past two years. The Scoobies fed him sometimes…when they needed him for something. The thought filled him with more bitterness than he’d liked to admit. He didn’t like to admit how much their opinion of him mattered to him. Not even to himself.

He truly hated them sometimes. The way they would look down at him if they caught him hustling some stupid college boy at the Bronze or - heaven forbid - nicking something. Worst of all crimes, how dare he ask to be paid for his services? True he’d come to love fighting demons, he needed an outlet for his vampire body’s natural aggression, but didn’t humans sometimes make livings out of doing what they loved?

No, he was expected to stop feeding and provide muscle for them whenever they needed it. How he managed to live was none of their concern. He remembered the condescending look on their faces about a year and a half before when they had caught him scavenging at the junkyard. He’d wanted to rip all of their faces off. No, he’d wanted to dump them all naked in the middle of some strange foreign land, without a cent to their names and see how they would fare.

The worst had been the times he’d had to go to them for protection. He still burned at how they had mocked his helplessness, his impotence. He hated those feelings; they reminded him of when he was weak, of when he was him.

Now he was powerless again. Any human who so desired it could corner him and plunge a stake into his chest. He couldn’t even lift a finger to stop them. Most degrading of all had been a few months ago when a couple of the mortals he’d trounced at pool had taken offence and beaten the un-life out of him. They had beaten him so badly in the alleyway behind the Bronze that he’d barely managed to get inside before the sun rose. He’d been tempted to just lie there. He’d never said a word to the slayer and her bunch. They’d simply assumed the fading bruises were from some demon the vampire had taken on.

Despite his hatred for them, the vampire couldn’t help but be drawn towards the Scoobies. The fact was the vampire was unbearably lonely. Spike wasn’t good at being alone. He’d spent a hundred years alongside his dark princess before he’d been abandoned and left adrift on his own. Some vampires did well on their own, but the blond was man enough to admit, he wasn’t one of them.

He was a pack animal. He didn’t know if it was the nature of his demon or a throw back from a mortal life spent in the company of his mum. He didn’t really care. All he knew was he needed kin around him. He couldn’t have that anymore. No self-respecting demon would be around him any more. Not him, the slayer’s lapdog. He appreciated Clem’s friendship, he did. Especially since, unlike the Scoobies, the demon’s acceptance of him was completely genuine. Clem was hardly the crème of the demonic community. The demon was sort of like an inept younger brother, who wanted to be included with the cool kids.

Many of the other demons on the Hellmouth wanted the chipped vampire dead. Most of the others did not want to associate with him either out of fear or more often than not out of disgust at his condition. Even Harmony thought herself more of a demon than him.

Who wanted to be around a neutered vampire? The vampire had to laugh resentfully at how accurate that statement was. Here he was, none of his community wanting anything to do with him, and the vampire was prevented from creating himself any companions, be they minions or childer. The chip barred him from even reproducing.

So he’d done the only thing he could. He’d tried to insinuate himself into another family. He ran his hand over his face in disgust remembering how he’d unconsciously tried to turn himself into closer to what the children seemed to want. It hadn’t been even close to enough. Maybe that’s why he’d let himself fall in love with the slayer.

It gave him the excuse to make a bleeding fool out of himself. What did it matter if he was acting like a poof if he did it for love? Problem was, no matter how deep his feelings ran, the lady didn’t love him. She’d taken what she needed and then cast him aside.

Well, now he had someone that would, could never do that to him. The vampire had every intention of taking advantage of that. ‘Sides he was starting to truly enjoy himself.

He’d been surprised how pleasing buggering his pet was. At first his only thought had been his own imminent satisfaction, but the feeling of Harris’ hot wet mouth around his cock had been so bloody good that he’d had to sample his other charms. Now that he’d been inside the human boy’s tight little arse, he simply wanted to spend all his time there. Humiliating and tormenting the whelp was fun, too, he had to admit.

Damn if the sight of his boy bound and struggling on the bed wasn’t one of the most erotic he’d ever seen. Xander was finding this so very difficult. He could read the deep shame in the boy’s eyes at the intense arousal he was feeling. Maybe that’s why; he’d answered his pet honestly when he’d asked about the bite. Bloody Hell! The chip had made him soft.

The master vampire was impressed with the boy’s responsiveness, albeit reluctant. It was amusing watching the pup fight his own body’s desires. There was so much fire in his dark haired boy.

Finally tired of all this self-reflection, Spike rose off the sofa, completely disinterested in the stupid film. Turning off the television and throwing away the remote in disgust, the vampire started prowling the apartment restlessly. The blond vamp had always been a tad hyperactive, long before the head shrinkers came up with the term.

The vampire was going to have to redecorate, he realized walking up and down the apartment. The whelp had the worst taste he’d ever seen. His crypt had been better put together, bloody hell!

The first thing the vampire was going to change was the boy’s wardrobe. No more horrible orange shirts on his pet or droopy pants. The blond had to admit that the brunette had been dressing better, but he suspected the demon bint’s influence there. No, he would not allow the boy to camouflage himself any longer.

He smiled, suddenly hearing the soft moans coming from the bedroom. He could hear the boy tossing and turning, as best he could in his bonds. Spike walked back to the bedroom. He grinned at the sight before him. Xander was dreaming.

Obviously a very naughty dream, by the scent the boy was giving. The pale blue sheets that he’d draped over the young man were tented. The brunette was thrusting his hips and groaning in his sleep. He watched the boy restlessly toss and turn. His boy’s quietly mumbled “Master” took him aback.

So his boy was dreaming about him was he? The vampire soundlessly made his way to his sleeping pet’s side.

“You’re dreaming about me, Kitten?” he whispered into the mortal’s ear faintly, as not to wake the dark haired man.

“Are you dreaming about what I’ve done to you? Is that what’s making my beauty so hard? Such a beautiful hard cock. All mine,” the blond teased hoping that the mortal would not fully awaken.

“Or are you dreaming about what I’m going to do to you? What you hope I’m going to do to you. Do you want your Master’s cock inside your tight little arse again? Making you all nice and full, touching you deep inside. You can’t help yourself can you, Kitten?”

The brunette just sighed in response. The undead blond couldn’t help himself; he reached down and undid his jeans. Freeing his hard cock, the vampire began silently jacking himself off as he continued luridly whispering into the unconscious mortal’s ear. If the wet spots on the sheets were any indication, it was having an effect.

“Did you like pleasing me, Kitten? You felt so good. You looked so pretty all laid out for me,” the vampire continued.

“I can’t wait to bugger you again, “ the vampire gasped softly. “My little slut, so gorgeous riding my cock.”

The vampire watched as the bound mortal tried to hump into the sheet that covered him. The vampire was surprised that the human hadn’t come in his sleep. He supposed he could stroke his boy off if he really wanted to, but decided against it. Besides, the thought of disciplining the mortal should he have a wet dream sent bolts of pleasure down to the vampire’s groin. He fisted himself harder.

“Harder, please,” the mortal’s sleepy voice begged. It was enough to send the vampire over the edge.


	8. Chapter 8

The smell of breakfast cooking finally woke Xander late the next afternoon. He sat up groggily before realizing, bewildered, that the vampire had untied him while he slept. He could hear the most God-awful music coming from his kitchen. He was fairly certain it was the Sex Pistols or some other long forgotten punk band.

The mortal stretched trying to work the kinks out of his shoulders. He felt tired and stiff all over. At least his butt had stopped throbbing. He blushed remembering everything that had happened the night before. He supposed he should get dressed and find his “master.” He still cringed every time he had to say that word.

 

The vampire, as far as he could tell, loved it. Though he supposed anyone would find it gratifying having someone cater to their every whim. He'd had the little harem slave fantasy himself, once or twice. He really didn't want to let the evil undead know that he was awake yet.

Though he supposed Spike would get mad at him if he hid away in here, for say the rest of his life.

 

Sighing, Xander decided he had better get up. Just then, he noticed the supplies neatly stacked on the opposite corner of the bed. A crisp fluffy clean towel, scissors, some baby oil, one of Anya’s old cans of shaving cream and one of her razors, along with a note were piled there waiting for him.

  
_“Breakfast will take a bit, shower then come and eat._

 _Don’t bother dressing._

 _Master S._

 _P.S. It’s easier if you trim the excess hair._

 _Then soften the hair with warm water before using the razor._

 _When you’re done, oil the entire area._

 _Oh, and, Kitten, I’ll know if you wank in the shower.”_

 

The brunette gulped reading the note, surprised at how neat the blonde’s penmanship was. He’d known the vampire was serious, but with everything that had followed, Spike’s command in the shower had completely slipped his mind. Damn vampire. What could he possibly have to gain by this? Well except another way to completely humiliate his slave.

 

Knowing that if he didn’t comply his ass would be paying the price, the young man bitterly picked up the things the vampire had laid out for him. He made his way to the washroom and climbed into a steaming shower. He let the hot water soothe his aching muscles for a while. Finally realizing he couldn’t put it of any longer, he picked up the scissors.

 

He carefully started trimming the short wiry hair that covered his groin area. He stood dazed has he watched it disappear down the drain. Using the face cloth his master had provided, he moistened the area like an old fashioned barber before picking up the shaving cream. He remembered this stuff. He’d picked it up for Anya one day. She’d refused to use it since it was unscented. She’s made him go back out and get her this passion fruit scented stuff. He smiled in spite of himself at the memory.

 

He lathered himself up and picked up the razor. Though he’d used one since he was a teenager it felt incredibly awkward in his hand. Maybe it was because the handle was different than what he was used to. Maybe it was because it was pink?

 

It took him a long time to finish. A lot longer than he’d first thought it would. The vampire expected him to do this all the time? He couldn’t believe he’d just shaved his balls. Experimentally, he reached down and brushed the now smooth skin. It actually felt kinda nice. He could see why some people would want to do this, weird kinky sex people.

 

He wanted to stay in the shower a lot longer, but he knew Spike would be angry with him if he did besides the water was getting cold. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the tub quickly drying himself off.

 

He picked up the bottle of generic baby oil and started slowly applying it to his testicles. He wasn’t sure how much the vampire wanted him to put on, but he didn’t stop until his genitals were glistening. Unfortunately caressing the slick liquid all over his privates made him excruciatingly hard again. Groaning, he made himself set most of the stuff he'd used in the shower for tomorrow, throwing the dirty linen in the hamper before nervously making his way to the kitchen.

 

He felt ridiculous parading around the place stark raving nude. At least he didn’t have to worry about giving a passerby a free show, since he knew the blinds would be closed so his Master wouldn’t spontaneously combust.

 

“There you are. I was starting to wonder. All done?” The vampire asked him as he made his way into the wonderful smelling kitchen. It smelled like… It smelled like bleach boy had been baking. Vampires baked? Since when was Spike so domestic?

 

“Um… yeah,” Xander answered, knowing his face must be beat red. The vampire had that infuriating smirk on his face again.

 

“Well don’t just stand there, boy. Come over here,” the vampire grumbled in exasperation. The blond reached out and started fondling him as soon as he was within arms reach. Oh man! He couldn’t help himself, he whimpered pathetically. Spike just chuckled. Easy for Blondie to laugh, he got off ten times a day.

 

He was so damned horny. He’d had the most vivid sex dreams last night. He was lucky he hadn’t woken up all wet and sticky. Okay, thinking about the dreams was not going to help him here Of course trying not to think about it just made the entire orgy that had gone on in his head the night before flash before his eyes. He heard himself whimper in frustration again.

 

“You’re pretty when you blush, Kitten” the vampire teased, pinching his bottom. “Come and eat your brekkie,” he continued ushering the construction worker inside. Xander gasped when the vampire took a seat in front of the only plate, and then pulled the surprised human unto his lap.

 

The young man had thought he couldn’t possibly be more mortified than he already was; of course he was totally wrong. Here he was, perched on his master’s lap like a miniature poodle.

 

He opened his mouth mechanically when Spike tore off a piece of blueberry muffin and brought it to his lips. It tasted okay. This was the second day in a row the vampire had cooked for him. He supposed the vampire wanted to protect his property. A slave that starved or got sick wouldn’t be much fun for him would it?

 

“Are you hungry, Kitten?” the vampire asked, stroking his newly shaved flesh some more. God, he hated being called that, but apparently that was his new name now.

 

“Yes, Master,” he muttered, trying his best to keep his feelings out of his voice. By the look Spike gave him, he must not have succeeded.

 

“Problem, Kitten?” Spike inquired, feeding him another piece of muffin.

 

“No, Master,” he answered. What did the vampire want him to say? _I’m having difficulty adjusting into my new role of sex toy… Master._

 

“That's good, Kitten, because we have some things to do today and it would be a shame if my having to take a strap to you for being surly got in the way,” the vampire warned, teasing his hard shaft with the hand that wasn’t busy feeding him a forkful of scrambled eggs.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be,” the brunette answered quietly. He was trying very hard to be obedient, like he’d pledged to be, but it was difficult. Every time he thought he’d come to terms with his new situation, the vamp would pull something completely out of left field and Xander would be lost and feeling overwhelmed again.

 

“I know, pet, that’s why I’m not going to make a big issue out of it. Now, thank me for being so patient,” the vampire instructed brokering no argument.

 

“Thank you, Master,” Xander forced himself to reply. He hated this worse than the sex. At least when Spike had fucked him so far, he'd always made sure it was enjoyable for him as well. But he hated this constant need that the undead creature seemed to have to degrade him or worse - force him to degrade himself.

 

“For what, Kitten?” the blond insisted, petting his thigh absently.

 

“Thank you for putting up with my pissy attitude, Master,” the dark haired man conceded. Was the stupid bloodsucker happy now?

 

Man, it felt so weird being seated on the much smaller man’s lap. Spike had him eating out of his hand, he realized as he took another swallow of eggs. He wanted to tell Captain Peroxide that he could feed himself, but some self-preserving part of his brain told him that was not a good idea.

 

“Apology accepted, but I expect you to be a very good boy today to make it up to me. We’ll be going out just as soon as the sun sets and I expect you to be on your best behavior. We need to do some shopping," the vampire informed him, stuffing a small piece of sausage into his mouth.

 

Great, another shopping trip. How many sex toys could one vampire need? They hadn't even come close to using all the ones the blond had forced him to load up his charge card with. Hopefully, this was the promised trip to the supermarket. Hopefully, they wouldn't run into anyone that Xander had ever met, ever.

 

Spike finally grabbed him by the waist and slid him back unto his feet. Getting up himself, the vampire handed him the now empty plate.

 

"Go wash the dishes and tidy up in the kitchen, Kitten, then meet me in the bedroom," his master ordered, giving his penis one last stroke before walking away.

 

Once again, his master had left him with a raging hard-on. He didn't feel sexy walking around the kitchen, his erection bobbing in front of him. He felt ridiculous. He started filling the sink, wanting to get this over with. He'd always avoided housework. That had always been one of Anya's major complaints.

 

The human could hear the sounds of drawers and closet doors banging as he did the dishes. What was Spike doing in there? The mortal supposed he shouldn't worry about it since there really wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He was a little alarmed when he heard what sounded like fabric ripping, but forced himself to finish his assigned task. There was no use giving the blond extra excuses to torment him.

 

After he'd finished straightening the kitchen, the mortal made his way back to the bedroom. He gasped at the sight that greeted him. That bleached out bastard! How dare he? The vampire was in the process of shredding one of his favorite shirts to pieces. The brunette's eyes went to growing pile of rags, which had once been his wardrobe at the vampire's feet. His fists clenched at his sides. The mortal actually had to bite his lip to prevent the string of profanities he had running through his brain from exploding out of his mouth.

 

Spike just kept on pulling things out of is closet. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans giving them a quick once over, before tossing them onto a smaller pile on the bed. Guess those things met Billy Idol's approval. Of course those things were deemed acceptable by the vamp, they were everything dark and tight the Slayerette owned.

 

"Finished, Kitten? Good. Go get some bags to put this rubbish in," the vampire commanded. Xander thought that there must be steam coming out of his ears. There must be, he didn't think he'd ever been this pissed off in his life. The vampire had to have discarded three quarters of his wardrobe.

 

He felt like an unwilling passenger in his own body, as he went back into the kitchen for a couple of large trash bags. He didn't know how he was going to survive this. He'd only belonged to Spike for two days and he already wanted to poison the blonde's blood supply.

When he saw Spike pull out one of the last shirts in his closet, he couldn't help himself.

 

"No, not that one," he screamed, reaching to snatch the lime green shirt from the vampire. Spike just smirked, making a show of snatching each side of the fabric in order to rip it in two.

 

"Please don't, Master, please," he begged, knowing his pleas would probably fall on deaf ears. He realized he was shaking all over. He thought there was a real possibility he was going to be sick.

The vampire must have noticed, because he was next to Xander in moments. Silently he let Spike, sit him on the bed. He felt like he was wrapped in cotton.

 

"Kitten?" his Master asked. Funny, the vampire sounded worried.

 

"Yes, Master?" he couldn't seem to make his mind work properly.

 

"This is a really ugly shirt," his Master commented. He supposed that was true. He's kinda thought the same thing when he'd first seen it.

 

"Yes, Master," he agreed emotionlessly.

 

"I'm pretty sure it hasn't fit you for years, pet,” his Master added.

 

"It's not mine," Xander confided. He didn’t know why he was telling his Master these things.

 

"Whose is it?" his Master probed.

 

"Jesse's," he whispered. He hadn't said his name in a very long time. He'd forgotten that he had that old shirt. Jesse had left it at his house when he'd stayed over the weekend before he died. Even years after, Xander had never been able to bring himself to throw the hideous shirt away. "He was my best friend," the brunette answered dully.

 

"Was?" his undead master questioned gently.

 

"He died," the Scooby answered.

 

"I'm sorry, Kitten. What happened?" his master asked carefully.

 

"I killed him."


	9. Chapter 9

_Bloody Hell!_ The vampire thought. It looked like his boy was in some sort of state of mental shock. Killed his best friend? Bugger, he'd only intended to get rid of some of the boy's God-awful fashion disasters, not to send the boy into a fit. He awkwardly rubbed the boy's arm. The mortal's flesh was growing cold and clammy.

"What do you mean you killed him, Kitten? What happened?" the vampire asked, tossing the boy’s reasonable clothing from the bed. He then pulled the blankets over himself and his boy in an attempt to warm the mortal.

He'd been about to rip the sodding green shirt to shreds, and show the whelp who was boss. Then he'd heard the boy's heartbeat become perilously irregular and his breathing coming in ragged little bursts. He'd immediately understood that there was something seriously wrong with his boy.

"I didn't mean to," the boy pleaded. Spike didn't like the numb timber of the mortal's voice. Without thought, he pulled the mortal's warming body closer and let his boy take possession of the ugly piece of green cloth. The mortal unconsciously clutched the thing closer.

"Of course not, Kitten," he soothed, running his hand through the mortal's soft brown hair. "Tell me what happened, pet," he continued.

"I was holding the stake right over his heart. It was crazy; people were running and screaming everywhere. He told me how he felt powerful and connected to everything. This girl ran into us and then he was gone. Dust," the human murmured, his voice more filled with pain than Spike had ever heard it.

"One of your mates was a vampire, Kitten? How’d ‘dat happen?" the vampire wondered idly.

"Darla," his boy answered faintly. That bitch. She was always inadvertently buggering up his un-life. Feeds his sire a gypsy, kills and turns his boy's best mate into a minion. The vampire wished one of the trollop's idiotic ideas would bite her in the arse for once.

"You didn't mean it, pet," the blond tried to reassure the mortal in his arms.

"But we went there to stop the Harvest, to kill him. Giles he said it wasn't him. He said it was the thing that killed him," his mortal confided shakily. Obviously the whelp had been keeping this inside for quite a while.

"That's…" Spike began. If he told the mortal the truth, he'd have a slave loony enough to rival Dru on his hands. As fun as humiliating the mortal was, Spike had enough experience looking after Dru to realize that his boy would be more manageable sane than mad.

"A load of crap," the mortal finished, giving voice to his master's very thoughts.

"What makes you say that, Kitten?" the master vampire asked, surprised at his pet's perceptiveness. The brunet's voice was getting stronger, back to its usual timber. The dead tone that had worried the vampire was gone.

"Harmony, Angel, you…” the human answered, nervously fingering the lime green fabric he was clutching.

"Kitten, if you just compared me to the poof, I'm going to have the pleasure of spanking your bottom again," the blond vampire growled.

Spike relaxed a bit when he saw the corners of his boy's mouth curl just a bit into a timid smile. The mortal seemed to be regaining some of his color.

"No, Master, I just meant you and Deadboy and the first vampires I every really got to know. It's usually just fight and stake. It's not like I've ever gotten to really learn anything personal about the average fledge. But you and Angel…well…I actually got to know stuff about you two…saw how human-like you two would sometimes react," the mortal stated, his voice sounded a little less shaky. Spike rubbed his hands up and down the mortal’s back, finally reaching down to cup the mortal's rear-end. The mortal squeaked.

"Well, the Poofter does have that pansy soul," Spike reminded his pet.

"Yeah, but even when he lost it he still did a lot of things that were Angel like. I mean his entire obsession with Buffy. Why would he care about her more than anybody else? Yeah, I know she's the slayer.

“You know, Buffy once told me that when Angelus first got turned, he killed his whole family. If who he was as mortal didn't matter, why would he go after them?" the mortal pondered.

"Actually, Kitten, he went after his whole village as I understood it, but I see the point you're trying to make," The blond vampire corrected, reaching to tease his boy's sensitive entrance.

"Well, I knew Harmony when she was still alive. Let me tell you mortal, Harmony is a lot like evil soulless Harm," the boy groused. The vampire chuckled at his pet's opinion of his vacuous ex.

"I'll take your word for that, Kitten. The truth is that who we were as mortals does define a big part of what a vampire becomes. When the soul leaves the body, the memories remain, as do a person's desires and their fears. What's different is there is no longer a conscience to answer to. There is no more regret. Ever thought that you just wanted to snap someone’s neck?" Spike asked. The boy nodded just laying quietly in his master's arms, occasionally giving small gasps as his anus was teased. "Well, Kitten, as a vampire, you would just rip that person’s throat out and feel no guilt over the action. It’s like being absolutely free."

“So, it was still him,” the human asked sadly.

“Part of him was still there, Kitten. His demon was given shape by what he was in life. His soul, his weakness, his conscience if you will, had left his body.

“He was able to do all the things he’d ever dreamed of doing in his deepest darkest fantasies. Human rules didn’t apply to him any longer. If he wanted something he could and would just take it,” the vampire explained.

“But…” his boy began, but then thought better of it and snapped his soft warms lips shut.

“But what, Kitten?” the vampire insisted, letting his finger play just inside the brunet’s hole without breeching the first sphincter. His slave couldn’t help but squirm. While his skin had grown cold a little while before, it was now almost burning hot.

“Well, vampires like to hurt things, that’s not just the absence of a conscience is it? I mean, what if you were the kind of person who didn’t think about hurting people? Besides, vampires will hurt people they’ve never even met right?” his boy finally replied.

“Everyone has violent thoughts and impulses, not just vampires. Sides, we are demonic in nature, Kitten. Our demons like violence, they feed on it as much as on blood. Add to that that different emotions make the blood taste different,” Spike told his boy finally leaving his opening in peace, only to start caressing the newly shaved knackers. His slave didn’t try to flee his touch at all.

“Different?” his boy managed to choke out.

“Yeah, Kitten. When you’re afraid or in pain, the blood becomes sweet, when you’re aroused, it’s spicy,” the blond elaborated gently playing with the mortal’s balls. “You feel so nice now, Kitten, all velvety and smooth,” he added as his boy moaned softly. The mortal squirmed under his touch, whimpering in pleasure.

“Are you feeling better, Kitten?” He finally asked his boy as the brunet started to pant. His slave seemed to think it over, and then nodded slowly. He would have to talk to the mortal again about this when the emotions were not so close to the surface. He didn’t want the thing the mortal had just revealed to continue festering until they interfered with the vampire’ s plans for his boy again.

"Good. Wait here then. I’ll be right back,” the vampire ordered, giving Xander’s arse a quick slap as he got out of bed.

He darted into the loo and quickly found were his boy had stashed the baby oil. He quickly strolled back to his pet’s side, pulling the covers off the mortal’s nude body. He reached his hand out for the shirt the boy was still clutching. He almost reconsidered, considering how frightened the human looked.

“I just want to put it away, pet. So it won’t get dirty. You have my permission to keep this,” the vampire reassured the boy. I'm such a ponce! No use doing something nasty that would shatter the mortal, not yet.

The boy looked so damned grateful, as he shakily handed the horrible material to his master.

“Thank you, Master” his boy said gratefully.

“I’m about to give you the chance to show me your gratitude,” the vampire replied with wicked grin. He folded the shirt carefully and set in on one of the closet shelves.

“What do you want me to do, Master?” The boy asked his face going a shade of pink the master vampire wasn’t sure he would ever tire of.

“I want you to caress yourself, to touch your body for me. Put on a show for me, Kitten. Tease yourself,” the blond replied, sitting next to his pet on the bed. “Use this. You can start where I stopped," he added, handing the mortal the bottle of oil.

Still red faced, the mortal obeyed after only the briefest hesitation, spreading the oil onto his right hand. He reached slowly between his legs, cupping his balls. Spike smiled when he saw the mortal’s other hand had reached up to fondle his sensitive tits. They were still a little bruised from yesterday’s play, but the mortal couldn’t help tweaking his nipples.

“You like having those played with don’t you? Did it excite you when I whipped your tits yesterday, pet?” the vampire whispered, hungrily gazing at his boy’s aroused form. He looked the mortal intently in the eye, silently warning him that he expected an answer.

“Yes, Master” the mortal finally gasped out.

“We’re going to pierce them someday, Kitten. They say that makes them even more sensitive,” Spike whispered seductively. His pet was moaning.

“Stroke your prick. I want to see you wank yourself,” the vampire ordered. He smiled as the boy eagerly fisted his cock. The brunet was stunning like this, flushed with arousal and beautifully erect. He watched the boy like this for quite a bit.

“I’m going to order you to stop very soon, Kitten. I know, pet. I can smell your arousal. I know it will be hard, but you can do it for me. You can bear this. If you’re a very good boy I may give you some relief later tonight,” the vampire told him. He knew the mortal would soon be to the point of no return.

“Stop moving your fist, Kitten. Hold your shaft tightly,” Spike ordered. His pet whimpered in complaint, but obeyed. “Now run the pad of your thumb gently over the head of your cock in slow little circles. Very good.”

“Give me your other hand,” the blond commanded. He took the fingers of the offered hand and covered them in baby oil.

“Now use that other hand and finger-fuck yourself a bit,” he instructed his pet. His boy wouldn’t look at him but brought his knees up and slowly began circling his delicate little orifice with an oil-slicked finger. It wasn’t long before one of the fingers sank into the tight passage. His boy was moaning with need.

Spike couldn’t help it; he stroked his own hard-on through his tight black jeans. The smells coming from his slave were driving him to distraction. Every little groan and whimper of arousal coming from his slave was sending waves of pure pleasure to his cock. Spike undid the front of his jeans and gave himself a few hard strokes.

Deciding there was no need to suffer when his pet’s sweet warm delicious mouth was empty, the blond moved, kneeling to straddle the mortal’s face. He positioned himself so he was still facing the lovely sight of the mortal slowly tormenting his own cock.

“I want your mouth, Kitten,” the master vampire informed his slave, slowly brushing his leaking organ against the boy’s soft lips. He was rewarded by a slow hesitant lick from his boy’s talented tongue. He growled in pleasure as the boy took the tip of his member into his mouth and started gently suckling it, all the while teasing the slit with his tongue.

He knelt; enjoying his boy’s gifted mouth. He watched the gorgeous display before him, watched his boy unable to stop squirming as his thumb lightly tortured his generously leaking cock. His boy was very close.

“Stop touching your penis, Kitten,” the vampire ordered. The mortal whined in protest, but released his throbbing flesh. The vampire, his own body burning with pleasure, managed to drag the boy's now free hand up to his nipples. The mortal needed no instruction to start caressing and pinching them again.

The vampire closed his eyes, taking great pleasure in the youth's efforts. Every time the boy moaned, he would send bloody lovely vibrations through the immortal blonde’s cock. Spike forced his eyes open and gazed down at the body laid out beneath him. Xander was squirming uncontrollably on the bed, still using his fingers to pleasure his snug passage. The mortal was suckling him more strongly as his own excitement grew.

The vampire shuddered as he came in the warm shelter of his boy's mouth. He reached down to fondly pet the brunet's sweat damp locks.

"You can stop now, Kitten," the vampire smiled. His boy was still gloriously erect. He climbed off the boy and laid next his suddenly stiff form.

"That was good, Kitten. I'm very pleased," the blond complemented, stroking the boy's cheek. Spike felt a twinge of bitter regret when the boy turned his head away. Sod it didn't matter what the stupid child thought now did it? The brunet's body was the vampire's to enjoy. What the boy thought was of absolutely no matter.

Bloody ungrateful little git, he had a good mind to show the little ponce how much worse his situation could be. He'd been understanding and he'd shown the patience of a saint. He hadn't even punished the boy for the way he'd yelled at his master.

All right, so it could be argued that the vampire had caused that little scene, but how was the blond supposed to have known that particular fashion disaster had sentimental value to the boy? His closet was full of that kind of geek wear.

He hadn't bloody well intended to get the mortal in that state. He'd just wanted to make the boy angry. The human had done an admirable job of keeping his gob shut in spite of Spike's best efforts to make him explode. It was bloody well frustrating.

When he'd seen the look on his pet's face, he'd stopped right away. What did the sodding boy want - an apology? Not likely. The boy had seemed happy enough while they'd been playing around. Spike hadn't heard him complaining then. Well the blond had, but it had been good complaining. Why in Blazes was the boy being so pissy now?

"Thank you, Master," his pet replied very faintly, turning his head back towards the vampire. Spike jumped at the unexpected soft voice. He could have been knocked down with a feather, when the boy shifted closer to him of his own volition.


	10. Chapter 10

Embarrassment wasn't really an adequate word for what Xander was feeling right now. He'd had a freaking mini-meltdown in front of Spike. He couldn't believe the stuff he told the vampire. These were feelings he never shared, even with Wills.

The two of them never spoke of their late friend. It was as if Jesse had never even existed. Years of friendship erased, as if Darla had put some strange enchantment on them when she'd killed their best friend. Strange that it had taken another blond vampire to break it.

At first, Xander had thought of his friend often. He’d seen him in the face of every fledge he'd dusted, but then he'd forced himself to put his feelings aside. Jesse had been gone the moment Darla had fed him her powerful blood. That's what Giles had always told him. Maybe it's what the watcher actually believed.

The more Xander had been around Angel and then Spike, the more he'd realized that that was complete bull. Maybe that's why he'd always hated the two vamps so much, because they exposed the notion that vampires just took over human bodies, leaving nothing of the original personalities as a lie. Or maybe it was because they kept trying to kill him.

At least today the brunet had gotten a chance to ask some questions, without fearing that answers would be held back to spare his feelings. It was actually kind of refreshing. He loved Giles like a second father. Hell, the British librarian had been more of a parent to him than either Tony or Jessica Harris had ever been. But like all good parents, the Brit had tried to protect his charges against knowledge that he felt they were not ready for.

The mortal really didn't hold it against the watcher. It was actually nice that at least one of the adults during his youth had bothered to attempt to protect him in some way. His own parents had always been too damned drunk.

He'd known from the beginning that he'd always been Giles’ last priority. He didn't have any of the special talents of the others. Buffy was the slayer, Willow a powerful witch, Oz a werewolf, Dawn a mystical ball of energy, Anya a thousand year old ex-vengeance demon; he was just well… a glorified brick-layer. It was logical that he'd get the least of the older man's attention.

The man he considered himself closer to than his own father hadn't even bothered to fly down for his wedding. It was just as well, since it hadn't even happened. It would have been a huge waste of G-man's time and money. He knew the repatriated Englishman was busy and wouldn't have appreciated the younger man wasting his time. Giles had sent an expensive gift and a very nice card. Very classy - just the type of thoughtful gesture you would expect from the Englishman.

Anyway as much as he loved and trusted the British man, he didn't always trust some of the things Giles told him and the others to be, well, complete. Even though his vampire master was probably the last person in the world he should trust, he had a feeling that the platinum blond was telling him the truth. Why would he lie? It probably wasn’t in a noble attempt to protect Xander's feelings.

It certainly wasn't to get into the mortal's pants. Most of the time the bleach boy didn't let him wear any. Though as he lay close to the vampire's cool muscular body, Xander supposed that pants wouldn't be the most comfortable thing in the world right now.

Spike had told him he would get used to this, to staying hard and unsatisfied, but he really couldn't see how. He was damned near ready to cry in frustration. He'd been so damned grateful to the vampire though after his little breakdown. He hadn't wanted to screw things up by angering the creature. Nothing seemed to tick off Spike more than refusing his commands, especially if they were about sex. The vampire would give him this look that made him want to crawl out of his skin.

So when the vampire had ordered him to touch himself, he hadn't hesitated. He'd laid there bared opened and jerked himself off while Spike sat watching him, like it was some private porno show put on just for him. Xander guessed it sorta was. He'd never felt that exposed in his life, but in that moment, he'd really wanted to please the vampire.

When Spike had given him the order to stop though, it had sort of broken the spell, as it were. The fact that he was a slave had become horribly apparent once again. Spike wasn't even being mean to him. He'd actually been kind of comforting earlier.

He hadn't been able to help himself though; when Spike had started the usual petting again it had just been too much. He couldn't take it when the bloodsucker was like that. The fact that he could be so tender sometimes just made the fact that he owned Xander that much harder to handle. It made him feel like some sort of fucking beloved dog.

The sex, even if though it filled him with a deep sense of shame, was strangely the easiest part to take. Spike always made sure it felt okay. Part of the blonde's kink was obviously getting the dark haired man harder than humanly possible. Even when Spike had punished him it had still been all about the sex. Spanking and sex. Sexy spankings. Xander just silently wished the idiot vampire would develop a fetish for actually seeing him come. He didn't know if it was physically possible to die of frustration, but he would bet money that Spike was trying to find out.

After he'd turned away from Spike, Xander had felt guilty for his reaction. Spike had made him feel better. He'd taken his mind of off the horrible memories of his best friend's death. The vampire really had no need to take the time he had explaining things to the brunet. When Spike had asked him to "show" his gratitude, he'd been almost eager to comply, but once the deed was over, the bitterness over his whole situation had returned, and Xander had wanted to be anywhere but near the vampire.

He gotten over it pretty quickly and decided to try to smooth things over with his master, who he was sure must be pissed about his attitude. So he'd thanked the blond for his compliment and moved to cuddle against the vampire.

Spike always seemed to want to snuggle after they had sex. The vampire was always pulling Xander into his arms to sleep. He figured if he went on his own, that it should please his Master.

It looked like he was right. The vampire's arms had wrapped around him, holding him close. He’d started with the soft petting again, running his hands over Xander's body. The mortal supposed he could put up with that. It actually felt kind of nice. Spike started kissing his neck, licking and nibbling the railway spike shaped mark the Powers had placed on his throat. They just lay there against each other for quite a while. It was okay.

When the vampire finally decided he'd had enough he moved, climbing over Xander silently and reaching to the ground and pulling up a pair of jeans the mortal didn't even know he still owned. They were faded and where at least a size too small for him. Spike wordlessly handed these to him, along with a tight black T-shirt.

"Get dressed," the vampire ordered, quickly getting up and cramming himself into his own too-tight jeans.

"Um… Master these aren't my size anymore. They haven't fit me for at least a year," the brunet explained, in a voice he hoped sounded polite.

"Those should fit you properly, Kitten. Put them on. We're running late," the vampire insisted, giving his slave's cock a light caress. Oh yeah, Spike had mentioned something about going out earlier.

"But…" the mortal began, before shutting his mouth at the dirty look his master gave him. He didn't even bother asking about underwear, noticing that every pair he'd owned was now in the throw away pile. Somehow, the mortal managed to force himself into the obscenely tight pants. Forcing his raging erection inside was another matter. He could barely breathe in these jeans. After quite a bit of effort, Xander managed to tug the zipper closed over his painful hard-on.

"You look positively shaggable, Kitten," the blond whispered into his ear, leaning in to kiss his neck again. He felt ridiculously happy when Spike handed him a jacket. At least the coat would cover him up a little. He sat on the bed quietly putting on the socks and shoes the vampire provided him, his erection painfully confined it the too-tight jeans.

He was surprised when Spike ran a quick comb through his hair, taking care of any residual bed head. The blond, for his part, never seemed to have a hair out of place. The vampire donned his ever-present black duster; then reached to help him off the bed.

"Time to head out. We have a lot to do before the stores close. You can tidy this up after we get home," Spike casually informed him, gesturing towards the mess the vampire had made on the floor.

Spike had him bustled out of the apartment before Xander could even get ticked at his inconsiderate comment. The sensation of the overly tight stiff fabric shifting against his freshly shaved groin was bizarre. He hadn't thought the absence of hair would make that much difference, but Xander was now hyper aware of that entire region of his body.

He was thankful that they didn't run into any of his neighbors as they made their way down the hall and into the elevator. Spike of course groped him for the entire ride down, rubbing up against him. The blond kept a hand on his ass the entire way to the car.

Xander was grateful when Spike went to the driver's seat and took the wheel. He doubted his own ability to drive in his current state. He was pretty sure he'd have gotten them up close and personal with a telephone poll. The fact that Spike put his hand on his thigh, right after they got into the car certainly wouldn’t have helped.

"We need to get you some descent clothing Kitten," the vampire smiled, cupping the brunet's balls through his jeans. "You're too pretty to be hiding under those awful baggy clothes," the blond continued. For some strange reason Xander felt oddly proud of the chipped vampire's praise. Should he be happy that the monster who owned him thought he was nice to look at? It was nice having someone look at him that way again though, even if it was Bleach Boy.

He’d always been the doughnut boy, someone that everyone ignored. Even though he’d loved and dated two extremely beautiful women, Xander had never been able to shake the feeling that they had settled with him. He’d always been the lucky one. God knew Anya could do better than him. The only reason she’d chosen him was because he was uniquely suited to understanding her particularities. Well, maybe understand wasn’t exactly the right word, but guys who could take the way she would suddenly break into a story about giving some guy who died over a century ago boils all over his body were few and far between. Who else could she have dated? Xander knew about all the weird stuff and who she had been. It’s not like Joe Normal would have understood Halfrek suddenly popping by.

As for Cordy, she’d never made it a secret that she was dating beneath herself. Everyone had said so. Hell, Cordelia's friends had humiliated her for dating the slayerette. The brunet was only surprised it had taken as long as it had for him to screw their relationship up.

Willow had had a crush on him, but obviously that wasn’t the real deal. Hello? She was a lesbian. Maybe he’d turned her into a lesbian. Yeah, like you have that kind of power. The Xan-man now with new lesbifying action! Besides, Wills had dated Oz after she'd gotten over her puppy love for him. If you didn’t take into account that he’d almost ruined things for her while they were still in high school, he was in no way responsible for the disintegration of their relationship.

“Kitten, we’re here,” the vampire’s voice suddenly interrupted his jumbled thoughts. He hadn’t even realized they’d been heading to the mall. Spike parked the car at breakneck speed. Xander cringed when his Taurus stopped mere inches from the old Volvo in the spot in front of them. The parking lot was full of cars…that meant the mall would be jammed full of people. He’d thought the sex shop was embarrassing; at least he and Spike had been alone there. He was bound to run into people here.

Jesus, the dark haired man thought. Suddenly Xander just wanted to disappear. The vampire didn’t really expect him to go out in public this way. His jeans were so tight it was obscene. Not to mention the raging hard-on Spikey had made sure he was sporting.

“Stop dawdling, pet," his undead master griped, leaning casually against the car and opening the passenger door just a fraction. Swallowing nervously, the Scooby pushed the door a little wider and swung his legs stiffly out. Spike gracefully stepped aside as the mortal stood on shaky legs. Xander felt his face flush with heat as the vampire reached for him just as two little old ladies walked by. The blond stretched his arm around the human deftly and locked the car door, slamming it shut as he brushed up against his pet. Xander wished he could dissolve into the pavement when he heard the old women's shocked disapproving gasps as Spike grabbed his butt with both hands and brought their groins together.

The evil undead had found a new and inventive way of killing him. He was going to die of embarrassment. Maybe Spike wanted him insane. _It's a well-known fact that Captain Peroxide has a thing for crazy people._

He heard Spike's soft chuckle as the seniors shuffled away. He shivered as Spike started nuzzling his neck again. _Shouldn't a vamp sniffing around the whole general neck area be more upsetting?_

"We're going to get you some proper clothes, Kitten. Though I'll admit the way you look in those jeans, Kitten, makes me want to take you back home and rip them off you. Won't let you hide that beautiful body anymore. You should be covered in leather and silk, not shapeless trousers and ugly flowered shirts," Spike flattered seductively, leading him to the mall entrance.

Taking the brunet by the arm, the vampire led them through the throngs of shoppers with a single-mindedness Xander had only ever seen in Cordelia before. His ex-girlfriend was a shopping dynamo. She actually scared the young man sometimes. He was fairly certain that she actually would commit assault, and possibly murder, for the last pair of size 8 1/2 red designer pumps. Shopping with his ex sort of reminded him of guerilla warfare. She took no prisoners.

Spike probably wouldn't appreciate the comparison to the former May queen. Xander couldn’t help but smile at the thought. William the Bloody was a shopaholic, who knew? Maybe it was all the years he’d spent with Dru. God knew that his master would have done anything for the mad vampiress when they were together. He snickered as an image of Dru making Spike hold her purse flickered through his mind.

“Kitten?” Spike asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Nothing, Master. I was thinking of something else,” Xander fibbed. He was losing his mind. It felt good to laugh at anything.

Spike just frowned in disapproval, not saying anything as he dragged Xander into one of the mall’s more expensive men's wear boutiques. How in God’s name was he going to pay for all this? The brunet briefly tabulated how much this would run in his head, quickly saying goodbye to all his savings.

The sales clerk looked at them distastefully as the bottled blond pulled his slave over to a rack of dark colored silk shirts. The man appeared to use even more hair gel than Angel. He sashayed over to them.

“Can I help you gentlemen with anything?” the tall lanky man drawled, giving Spike and his worn leather duster and scuffed boots a haughty look. Snob, Xander thought. What the Hell? What did he care?

“Yes, actually I quite hope so.” The words were coming out of Spikes mouth, but they sounded just like Giles. Huh? What happened to his vampire? _My vampire? Where in the Hell did that come from? Spike is not my anything. Okay, so technically he’s my owner and Master. Stupid brain._

“We’ve just returned from abroad. I’m afraid my sweet boy’s wardrobe is rather lacking,” Spike continues in the same perfect upper crust accent.

The snooty clerk seemed taken aback. “What exactly were you looking for sir? Shirt, slacks, suit,” he asked a little more politely.

“You misunderstand me. We are looking for a whole new wardrobe for the boy. Aren’t we, Kitten,” the vampire smiled cupping Xander’s cheek. He couldn’t believe blood-breath had just called him that in public. He nodded, hoping that would satisfy the blond. Spike just smiled.

“Yes, sir,” the salesman’s whole demeanor changed. Xander could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes. “Did you have any particular styles in mind?”

“We want something that will show the world just how beautiful and sexy my boy is. Dark rich colors, lots of silk and leather if you have it” Spike replied smoothly. The accent was really doing a number on this jerk. The clerk hoped to help them, pulling expensive shirts and pants of the rack, day dreaming about his commission.

“Let’s see what the little tosser has for us, Kitten,” the vampire whispered, snaking his hands around the mortal’s waist, giving the illusion of a happy gay couple.

“That guy was an asshole. Why don’t you… I mean we… just go somewhere else?” the brunet hissed back.

“’Cause they have the most beautiful tight pair of leather trousers in the window and I can’t leave without seeing your beautiful arse in them. ‘Sides, going to make the wanker run all around the shop, then we’ll leave,” the vampire smirked, giving Xander’s ass a firm squeeze before walking of to join the arrogant clerk.


	11. Chapter 11

They'd finally spent a fair pile of dosh at the first shop. The Master vampire had simply intended to waste the mortal clerk’s time and then leave him with a huge pile of garments to re-shelve, but when he’d seen his boy walk out of the changing room wearing skin tight leather pants and a beautiful silk chocolate coloured shirt, Spike had not been able to resist. His boy had been such a vision. If not for the chip, he would happily have thrown the lad against the changing room’s beige walls and taken him right then and there. Sorry demon he was, when the prospect of a poofy shopkeeper calling mall security would stop him from doing as he pleased. Problem was, security guards tended to be human, though this was the Hellmouth. He supposed he could always drag the whelp into the loo, but as fun as that sounded in books and on the telly, it really wasn’t practical in real life. The blond did not fancy the idea of being bodily expulsed from the shopping centre.

He was fairly satisfied with what they had managed to find. His boy would now look like a pet befitting a Master vampire. The lad really was quite beautiful; he'd simply learned to veil it very well over the years. Now with some careful selections, the boy's hidden attributes would shine.

Spike had even had the foresight to purchase the brunet some more work clothes, although he’d left most of the boy’s obvious job related clothing alone. As tempting as destroying all that flannel was, the vampire could see how such garments could be useful on a construction site. Which reminded him of another point.

"Kitten?" the vampire smirked, noticing the little cringe the young man could not suppress. Maybe he’d get the boy a collar with a nice gold nametag.

"Yes, Master?" the mortal hissed in a low voice. His boy was going to have to learn that he was Spike’s property regardless of where they were.

"When are you due back to work?" the blond asked.

"Monday," his boy replied quietly.

"You go back to work tomorrow morning?" Spike exclaimed, surprised the human hadn’t brought it up before.

"Is it Sunday?" his boy said, sounding a little bit taken aback.

"Yeah, Kitten. We’ll have to put you to bed nice and early. What time do you start work?" the blond vampire asked. He had a fair idea it would be at an ungodly hour. He recalled the mortal getting up really early when he’d been his ‘houseguest’.

"6:00 AM," the dark-haired human answered absently.

"We’d best finish our errands and head home then, or we won’t be able to have any fun tonight," Spike leered, pulling the package-laden mortal against him. The boy’s cheeks flushed the prettiest deep rose colour, but Spike could feel his boy's hardness against him. Reaching between their bodies, the vampire cupped the youth's erection through the worn fabric of his jeans. The blond smiled at the mortal’s barely concealed gasp.

"Come on, Kitten, we still need to get some healthy food into our flat," the vampire chuckled at the disgruntled look on the boy’s face. His boy was going to have to learn the he couldn’t survive on Twinkies and potato chips alone, even if it meant that he had to tap into William’s limited culinary talents. His mother being of ill health most of the time and their household not being wealthy enough to afford fulltime help, William had found himself doing a lot more of the housework than was normal for a man of his era. Even his poncy mortal self would never have admitted that in public. He had to acknowledge that the limited skills he learned taking care of his mum would come in handy in looking after his pet.

Taking the mortal by the arm, the blond vamp marched them both determinedly to the nearby market. Laying the various coloured bags the brunet’s arms had been burdened with into a large cart; the vampire happily steered them through the over-stocked isles. He saw his boy stare lovingly at the Hostess display, but steered them well clear of it. He began filling the cart, picking up the basic staples his pet's kitchen had been lacking: milk, cereal, not made out of 100% sugar, actual fruit juice, some pasta, and other assorted foodstuffs. The boy did show some appreciation when they reached the meat counter though. His pet was definitely a carnivore, though he did not seem overly taken with the fish. Spike nearly forgot himself and burst out into guffaws when he saw the totally disgusted look on the mortal’s handsome face as he turned them towards the produce isle. The boy looked just priceless.

"Believe it or not, Kitten, these won’t hurt you," the blond chuckled, reaching for a nice plump tomato. Harris looked at the vegetable as if Spike was asking him to eat manure. "Come on, your mum must have made you eat veggies when you were a tyke. This'll be no worse."

"Mom doesn't cook," his boy groused, folding his arms over his chest. That explained a lot, the vampire supposed. The boy had probably had to fend for himself at an early age. Contrary to what some might think, the blond wasn’t stupid. He’d spent enough time trapped in the pup’s basement to know that the boy’s parents weren’t exactly doting.

‘Course, how could they possibly work in any time for the young man between all the yelling and throwing things? Had the stupid sods spent any time at all worrying about their only son, they might not have been able to work in all that drinking. While Spike could certainly appreciate a good drunk, even he was disgusted by the whelp’s folks.

"There must be some kind of fruit or vegetable you like," Spike inquired, filling the cart with a variety of fresh vegetables.

"Carrots are okay, I guess," the young man sulked. He should give the mortal a few good swats right here for being so surly. The boy looked all of eight years old, moping there beside him. He settled for picking out a package of Brussels sprouts along with a bag of carrots.

"Don’t pout, pet, I’m enjoying myself far too much to let you drop from a heart attack before you’re 30, "Spike chuckled. He gave the mortal’s arse a quick tap when he did not respond. "’Sides you seemed to have liked what I’ve made for you so far. You appeared to have enjoyed a lot of what I’ve done so far." _Such a beauty when he blushes._

"Don't know what we’re going to do when we get home. Do you think you've been a good boy today?" the blond asked, quirking an eyebrow as he stared at the now nervously shuffling brunet.

"I'm doing the best I can, okay," the dark-haired man finally answered in a low voice as the vampire reached for a bunch of bananas. The young man wouldn't make eye contact.

The mortal sounded so tired the vampire couldn't seem to stir up the anger he should have at the boy's flagrant disrespect. He silently brought his boy to him, wrapping his arms around the mortal's waist. He stroked the boy's stubbled check softly. Xander was trembling softly in his embrace.

"Is it so very difficult, Kitten? Do you really hate belonging to me? Do you loathe my touch that much? Is it that difficult writhing under me?" Spike whispered, nibbling on the soft lobe of his pet's ear. "I can smell how much my touch excites you. Stop fighting me, Kitten. Stop fighting yourself."

"Stop fighting? Do you have any idea how hard this is? How much of myself I've given up? You tell me to spread my legs and I do. I've laid down meekly and let you… fuck me. What more do you want? You have everything," his boy spat angrily, trying to twist out of his grip. Without the protection of the chip, it was impossible. Spike held the mortal fast. The brunet's eyes were brimming with unshed angry tears.

"Not everything, Kitten," the blond sighed. "You'll be a good deal happier when you stop fighting yourself, pet, and accept your new place in the universe."

"I'm your property, Master," his boy spat out bitterly. He shook his head sadly. "How do I accept that? How do I deal with losing everything that I am? Do have any idea what that's like?"

"Matter of fact, Kitten, I do. Big difference is you got a choice. I didn't," Spike snarled, tightening his grip painfully on the human, remembering all the things he'd been forced to set aside since he'd been captured by the Initiative. This one, this one had been the worst. He'd constantly mocked the Master vampire and his condition. Calling him various derogatory names like Impotent One, Waste of space, and Willie Wanna-Bite, one of Spike's personal favorites. The boy didn't have to spend night after night tied to a decrepit orange torture device now did he? The brat had known damn well that he couldn't do any harm.

Seeing the mortal try and fail to conceal a gasp of pain, the vampire released his grip slightly. He needed to watch himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing my best. I know I got myself into this. It's just a lot harder than I thought it would be. You're stronger than I am, okay? I can't deal with this," the mortal admitted morosely. When Spike felt him try to pull away this time, he let him. It was satisfying hearing the Scooby admit he couldn't deal as well as the vampire could. After being ridiculed so long, Spike's ego needed the stroking indirect though it may be.

"What is it you can't deal with, Kitten? The loss of power or the fact that you like being powerless?" Spike whispered into his pet's ear, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist from behind. He felt the mortal shudder as he kissed his neck gently.

"Stop it, please," Xander begged.

"I'm not human, pet. You can't hide from me. I can smell you. I smelt how your arousal grew when I slipped the cuffs around your limbs. I saw your skin flush with heat when I told you you were going to be spanked. You never softened on my lap, if anything you grew harder. I hear the little sound you make when I'm inside you, Kitten. The ones you try to keep from me. I hear them all," the Master vampire murmured seductively.

"Master," his boy complained.

"Listen to what your body is trying to tell you," Spike insisted, grinding against the mortal's bottom for emphasis. Reaching inside his pet's coat, he fondled his boy's sensitive little nipples through the soft cotton fabric of his T-shirt. He squeezed them slowly until Xander moaned under his breath. Releasing the mortal, the blond strolled over to the fruit display picking up a shiny red apple. "Do you expect me to believe that didn't turn your crank, Kitten?"

The mortal folded his arms tightly across his chest again, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Spike just smirked, absently putting things into their cart, satisfied that he'd made his point.

"Master?" the brown-eyed man whispered, turning to face the vampire.

"What is it, Kitten?" the blond asked, tilting his head.

"Can I ask you something without you getting mad?" the mortal ventured, stepping closer.

"Depends what it is," Spike replied. "You won't know unless you ask," he continued, seeing the brunet's hesitation.

"You told me that vampire spit makes people horny?" his pet asked in hushed tones. The boy really was adorable, if you went for that sort of thing. He was becoming such a wanker.

"Yes Kitten?" the smaller creature smiled.

"Is that why I…" the sable-haired boy began.

"Why you get so hard for me?" the vampire purred, cupping his slave's chin in his hand. The mortal nodded softly. "No, Kitten. It helps things along, but it can't give you desires that were never there. That would make things easier wouldn't it sweet? If you could blame everything you're feeling on me?" The mortal didn't answer right away, but then just nodded quietly. Spike could sense the confusion coming off his human.

"What does it matter why you're feeling things, Kitten? Just let yourself feel them," Spike coaxed. The brunet said nothing, but seemed to relax just a fraction. Deciding it would have to do for now, the vampire lay a hand on the small of his boy's back and started guiding them towards the check-out line.

"Xander?" the voice from behind them really shouldn't have surprised the vampire; Sunnydale was a small place after all. The tosser it was attached to though was supposed to have run off to England with his tail between his legs.

"Watcher," he greeted coolly.

"Giles?" his boy's longing voice replied almost at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

There had been times during Alexander Harris' young life when he'd wanted nothing more than to be the focus of his mentor's full attention, but with Buffy's slaying and Willow's ever growing magical powers, the watcher's focus had always been concentrated on something or someone else. Today, though, strangely enough, the young man was half torn between wanting to sink into the very earth and wanting to run and hide behind Giles so the older man could fix things and make it all better, in equal measure. He prayed silently that the former librarian had just gotten there, hopefully after the groping had stopped. His luck going the way it had of late, the construction worker kind of doubted it. He suspected the older man had gotten an eyeful. Xander was mortified by the idea that Rupert Giles might have seen him moaning under Spike's sure touch like some kind of nymphomaniac.

"Xander, are you alright?" the Englishman asked. Wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, he looked nothing like the tweed-clad authority figure Xander had first met as a teen. Giles didn't look disgusted, as he'd expected. His face was filled with concern.

"I'm okay," the young man began, wanting to reassure his older friend, but not really sure of the answer himself.

"Kitten, go run this through the checkout line, and then wait for me in the car," the vampire snapped, tossing the keys at the bewildered mortal. His Master looked really mad, like his Dad after a weekend bender. What bug had gotten up his ass? Why couldn't he take five minutes to tell one of his friends he was all right? Well, physically at any rate.

"Please, Master," the young man began. He needed to know that the others were all right. He knew the girls were probably really mad at him for doing this, Buffy in particular. She was the Slayer; the one in charge who called the plays. Xander had known though that she would never be able to make this decision. She would never have been able to sacrifice one of them. The Buffster was a hero and they just didn't do these things.

Just like she could never have hurt Dawnie even if it meant saving the whole world. So, Xander had taken the choice from her and performed the binding ritual on himself. He just hoped that Buffy would be able to forgive him for this.

"Xander, listen to me, the girls have been working non-stop since they called me. We will find a way to…" the middle-aged man franticly insisted. Giles looked worn out, like he'd been up all night. Xander wondered when he'd flown in, as far as he knew Giles hadn't been scheduled for a visit for months.

"Now, Kitten," the vampire snarled angrily, putting himself between the brunet and the watcher, making it quite obvious he wanted Giles nowhere near his possessions. He hadn't seen Spike this hostile in a long time. Then again, Xander knew full well that there was no love lost between the two men. The mortal Brit had a tendency to ignore Spike unless the vampire was needed as extra muscle or for his demon expertise. Come to think of it, they all kinda did that, Xander reflected guiltily.

"Has he harmed you?" the older man sounded worried, brushing past the furious creature with impunity. Taking the bewildered young man by the shoulders, the elder Scooby looked over his former charge, carefully looking for any injuries. The concern on Giles' face made Xander want to burst into tears. _I certainly have G-man's attention know._

"Oh, Xander, how could you be so bloody stupid? Do you have any idea how worried we all have been about you?" the Brit grumbled, shaking the brunet slightly. The older man looked about ready to breakdown himself. Xander felt horrible for putting his friends through this. The last time he'd seen Giles looking this ragged and worn out was right after Buffy had died, the second time.

Giles and the girls were wasting their time. Those freaky representatives from the Powers had been very clear. Once the binding ritual was performed, it was final. The spell was irrevocable. There was no way out, well nothing that would ever happen in this lifetime. Xander had known that going in. He thought things through and made his choice. He had to try and explain that somehow, so the others could move on with their lives somehow.

"I didn't… didn't know what else to do. They said if the orb wasn't restored that it would bring a hell on Earth worse than Glory or Acathla could ever have…" Xander started to explain hurriedly. He'd had to decide quickly. Everything their research had managed to come up with had corroborated what the Oracles had told them. Time had been running out and Giles hadn't been here for most of the Buffy-Spike thing. He didn't know how resentful the blond vampire was over the way the slayer had treated him. Xander himself hadn't realized just how bitter Spike was until their former nemesis had gotten the means to get even.

The mortal heard his Master howl in anguish as he furiously tried to extricate his pet from the elder human's grasp. The young man watched guiltily as the blond vampire fell to his knees in agony. Obviously Xander knew that the chip hurt. He knew it caused his owner huge pain when it fired, but for some reason he'd never truly allowed himself to see it.

He always turned his thoughts away, never letting himself think about how cruel the tiny device actually was. Of course, he hadn't seen the chip go off in a very long time. Spike almost never showed physical aggression towards humans anymore. The peroxide blond's attacks were now almost exclusively of verbal nature. That alone, Xander reasoned, should have told him something. The vampire had been forced to repress his true nature so much he taken to hanging around the slayer just so he could get in his spot of violence. _That was fine while it worked to our advantage wasn't it? We didn't bitch when he was picking up the slack when Buffy was gone._

"Master," Xander tentatively reached out, wanting to placate the creature. Spike had been so unusually considerate today, so much so that Xander foolishly allowed himself to forget how volatile and dangerous the vampire was.

"Get yourself to the fucking car right now or we won't have to wait the bloody three weeks," the vampire snapped, shoving the mortal's outstretched hand away. He could tell Spike was serious. The vampire had every intention of nixing the probationary period he had set and making him quit his job right away if he disobeyed again. He'd never seen the vampire so absolutely furious, not even back when they’d been bitter enemies.

"Xander, what is he talking about?" Rupert Giles demanded. Spike looked so mad, picking himself of the ground. He looked at the older man, still wanting his reassurance, but realized there was nothing Giles could do for him now. As his Master had reminded him just a little while ago, he'd gotten himself into this and now he had to live with the consequences, even if that meant he'd never get to see his friends again. The thought made the brunet's chest tighten painfully.

"I have to go now," the younger man insisted, pulling out of the Englishman's grasp. He hoped to God he hadn't already screwed things up irreparably with his Master. Spike was fully capable of making his life a living hell. Maybe if he went right now things could still be fixed.

"Let him go, Watcher," his master hissed. "He's going to be the one paying later if you keep him here. As things are he's already perilously close to having to make a phone call to work when we get home."

"No one is asking you Spike. Now shut the bloody hell up, before they have to call for a dustpan to clean up the rubbish off the floor of this aisle," the British watcher spat viciously, turning back towards the departing young man. Xander could not meet the older man's eye. He hoped someday that his friends would be able to understand that he'd done what he felt he had to do.

"Kitten, pack the groceries into the trunk, then wait for me in the car. I'll be out shortly. I have a few things to discuss with the shopkeeper here. We'll go over your punishment when we get home," the blond grumbled, making it clear this was Xander's last warning. The mortal nodded, embarrassed. After having been warned twice that his Master would revoke his permission to keep his job should he not obey, he was taking no chances. He turned their cart back towards the cash registers, not giving the battling men behind him a second glance.

He could hear Giles calling after him, but forced himself to ignore it. If those two didn't stop, someone was going to call mall security. At least he knew Spike couldn't hurt Giles. Despite the Englishman's threat to stake the vampire, Xander was fairly sure the bleached one was safe. Giles wouldn't risk fooling with the spell that bound them. Would he? No, the older man was too level headed for that.

Xander numbly made his way to the checkout line, self-consciously waiting in line till it was his turn. He looked like a gigolo. Not that he would know what one looked like, but he was sure it involved pants so tight that he was sure the seams were going to give way any second. He stood rigid behind the cart, trying to hide the still substantial stiffy he was sporting behind his too-short coat.

He couldn’t believe he was still… even after the entire shouting match and the thing with Giles. Then again, Spike had taken great pains to get him in that state. To say that Xander was confused would be a gross understatement. He wasn't sure how he felt. A couple of days ago, he would have punched anyone who would have told him he would be enjoying some of the things Spike had made him do since he'd first walked into his Master’s crypt.

He stood in line nervously, trying to pick out any sounds from where he'd left Giles and his Master. None of the expected screaming or the sounds of things being thrown were coming from produce, so Xander reasoned the two angry men he'd left were not actively trying to kill each other. The mortal started absently loading things unto to slightly worn conveyer belt, resisting the urge to run back and check. The most perplexing thing was that the young man was not entirely certain whom exactly he was most worried about.

"Sir, that will be $107.93, please," the chubby cashier groused from behind her register.

"Sorry, I guess I was kind of in my own little world," he apologized giving her a phony smile as he held out his charge card. The cashier grunted, but finally smiled back as she accepted his payment. Xander didn't know how he was going to make ends meat if the vampire kept his current spending pattern up. As far as he knew, the evil undead had no means to support himself, so they were going to have to live on whatever Xander managed to bring in.

The question now seemed to be would the brunet be working for his current employer or at something more exotic and possibly horizontal. Not even close to the worst thing Xander had imagined might happen to him, yet it sort of was. The very idea made him sick to his stomach. Hopefully, Spike would cool off a little once he was away from Giles.

He was surprised how adamant the vamp had been about getting him away from Giles. He hadn't expected to be attending the weekly meetings anymore, but he hadn't thought Spike would flip out if he tried to say a few words if they just came across one of his friends. Sunnydale was a small town, he reflected, as he made his way out to the parking lot. They were bound to run into some people they knew. Xander hadn't really thought about what it was going to be like having Spike be the only being he was ever really going to be permitted to be in be in close contact with for the rest of his life.

He shivered, sitting down in the passenger seat, as he waited for his Master to return. Spike was going to be his entire life, for the rest of his life. The blond could be in charge of every minute aspect of his life if he so chose. He'd already started. Spike got to decide where Xander lived, where he worked, what he ate, how he dressed. Why not who he got to talk to? Xander supposed Spike could move them to China or the Yukon if he suddenly had a mind to. He could take them somewhere were Xander would never see the people important to him again, not that it looked like that was going to happen anyway.

No more helping Buffy with patrolling or fixing things around the Summers’ house. No more picking up Dawnie at school. No more letters or phone calls to Giles. No more evenings spent talking about his botched relationships over coffee with Willow. No more chances to make things right with Anya. Maybe if he was a really good boy, Spike would let him talk to Clem once in a while.

At least if Spike let him keep his job, he'd be able to talk to the other guys in the crew once in a while. Though he didn't suppose he'd be allowed to just go for out for a beer after a hard day at work. He'd need to go right home to service his Master. He had to keep Beach-Boy happy if he wanted to keep his job so he could be around people he would never really be allowed to get to know on any sort of personal level. Hugging himself, the brunet stared out of the car window dejectedly as he waited for his Master.


	13. Chapter 13

At this moment Spike would have given anything to be able to pop the sanctimonious watcher one. How dare he lay hands on what belonged to him. He'd lost his grandsire, Dru, the ring, his bite, the Slayer… There was no way he was letting his pet slip through his fingers as well. His boy was the first good thing that had happened to him in this miserable town.

"Xander," the older man called after the departing brunet. Finally showing some wisdom, the young mortal obeyed his owner's command and walked off, ignoring the watcher. Spike could tell by the dark haired youth's stiff shoulders and back that it was killing him to do so. The human had obviously wanted to stay and speak to his former mentor very badly. Bloody hell! And just when things had been looking a little better. He'd come this close to getting his boy to admitting he was enjoying some of the things they did together, sexually at the very least.

Then, of course, the sodding bookworm had appeared and spoilt everything. The vampire had wanted to rip the man's arms off, when he'd dared lay hands on his boy. He'd be damned all over again if he'd let the white hats take this from him too. Stupid wanker had spent years neglecting the brunet and now he was all concerned? Bollox.

The vampire found the Watcher's concerned act rich considering the way he ignored the young man most of the time, showering his attention on all his other pupils. The librarian basically overlooked the dark haired boy, unless he needed a free set of shelves at the shop. Now, suddenly the great and mighty Rupert Giles had come back from his self-imposed exile to help rescue the boy's virtue, more likely to appease his conscious for abandoning a bunch of children to guard an active hellmouth.

“What the Hell have you done to him, Spike?” the Giles demanded angrily.

“Not a thing, if you discount the shagging. Though he seems to quite enjoy that,” the peroxide blond taunted.

"We should have destroyed you a long time ago, Spike," the mortal snarled. _Doesn’t like hearing the gory details does he? What does he think I keep the boy around to polish my Sex Pistols CD collection?_

"Too late for that now," the master vampire mocked. “What’s the matter, Rupert? Sorry you didn’t bend him over your desk when you had the chance? While he was still all young and fresh and in awe of you? I’m quite certain he would have loved playing the naughty schoolboy for you. Would you have enjoyed taking a firm hand to his sweet bottom or maybe one of those old fashioned wooden rulers?” the light haired vampire sneered as the human blushed slightly at the description. _Well that’s interesting. Didn’t think the old boy had it in him._

"If you think that I will allow you to continue to use that boy…" the middle-aged man began, overlooking his adversary’s taunt. His voice was breaking with barely suppressed emotion.

"You have no choice. If you and your lot interfere, the bargain that I made with the Powers will be forfeit. The orb will lose all power and this world will be plunged into an eternal damnation worse than the most horrific hell dimension in existence, or so I was told. My boy will be so much better off then, knowing he gave up his freedom for nothing," the blond spat back. He was beyond tired of his self-righteous countryman.

"He couldn't have known what he was getting himself into…" Giles insisted. Didn't think much of the lad did he? _Always did overlook the boy._ Well of course they all did, Spike reflected, including himself.

"Of course he knew he protected the chits from the Big Bad didn't he?" Spike snapped back. Even he had to admit what the young man had done had taken a great deal of courage. It was foolish, but probably one of the bravest and most giving things the vampire had ever witnessed, if you went in for that sort of thing, which Spike certainly did not. Not this vampire. Bugger. Next thing he knew he’d be asking that poof Angel for fashion advice. He’d better watch himself before he started prancing about or practicing his brooding.

"We’ll not stop searching for a way to get him out of this, Spike. I promise you the moment we find a way to safely release him from this bonding, you will be dust within the hour." Giles promised darkly. The vampire knew this was no idle boast. Ripper wanted him dead, well dust, very badly. The watcher had never liked the blond, but until now, Spike was fairly certain that Rupert had never truly hated him. The shopkeeper had only considered him a nuisance. That had all changed now. If not for what it might do to Xander, the vampire was reasonably certain the middle-aged mortal would already have staked him.

"Fine, waste your time. Not like I care. The agreement I made with the Powers is ironclad and irrevocable. The boy is mine. I can do whatever I please with him and I do, Watcher,” the immortal creature leered.

“Does it help, Spike? Does it make you feel less impotent and neutered to have him at your mercy? Do you forget for just a moment that you have become so pathetic that not even the likes of Harmony wanted you? She threw you out of her lair didn’t she? It’s rather sad that forcing Xander into slavery is the only way you can find companionship. Really I’m sure there must be some sort of monstrosity out there even lowlier than you willing to trade up,” the mortal smirked viciously. _How dare he?_

“Shut the bloody hell up,” Spike snapped furiously.

“Maybe Drusilla foresaw everything. Perhaps that’s why she chose to distance herself from you, didn’t want to go down with a sinking ship as it were. Did that ever occur to you while you lay alone down in that cold dank crypt of yours?” Giles asked coldly. Who knew the pompous windbag could be so vicious? If things had been as they should be the vampire would have ripped the bastard’s throat out. He’d have to settle for the old man’s heart.

“Wasn’t left alone that much to think about it was I? Crypt wasn’t so cold when Buffy was warming my bed,” Spike replied smoothly. He hadn’t supposed Buffy had rung up her precious watcher to let him in on their dirty little secret. The children still wouldn’t know if he hadn’t blabbed everything to Harris in a fit of rage. The revelation had about the same effect on the older mortal as it had had on his boy. Spike thought for a moment he may actually have succeeded in killing the troublesome middle aged human via coronary.

The vampire realized he might have taken things a bit too far as he felt the wood digging into his chest. “Shut your filthy lying mouth,” the livid Englishman demanded. Wisdom would dictate that he should listen to the man holding the very pointy piece of timber against his chest. No one had ever accused the blond vampire of being wise.

“Truth hurts?” he smirked. “She was lost, poor thing, after those idiots snatched her from paradise. Course maybe if they’d had some guidance none of this would have happened. Maybe if you’d been watching them more closely instead of wallowing in your own misery it might never have happened. She would still be in Heaven where she belonged. She would never have sought me out, hoping to feel again. Do you know I was the first one she told? The only one who knew for the longest time,” Spike confided. He could feel the other man shaking. The man didn’t want to believe, but he did. Somehow he knew that the vampire was telling him the absolute truth.

“So much for your unending devotion for her vampire,” the watcher spat, as if the very idea that Spike had loved the Slayer more than his own life was absurd to him.

“I was devoted to her. I got tossed of a bleeding tower for her and the Bit. I stayed and looked after your lot after she was gone. I let her use me for months, until she decided she’d had enough and could no longer sully herself with me. Tried to move on, but that wasn’t my job. I was just supposed to pine after her, while she got on with her life, just in case she changed her mind and might have some use for me again,” the bitterness in the blond’s voice surprised even him.

“And now you have the perfect way to pay her back. Is that it?” Giles surmised. The mortal sounded old and tired to the immortal punk’s ears. Spike was just a bit taken aback when he felt the pressure of the stake ease from his chest ad saw the human quickly slide it back under the waist band of his worn jeans.

“Now I don’t care what she thinks,” the vampire replied, sounding petulant even to himself.

“Not even you believe that Spike. Do you honestly think hurting Xander Harris is a just retaliation for the wrongs you believe Buffy as committed against you?” Giles muttered, shaking his head as if speaking to a simple child.

“Boy wasn’t my first choice, but he’ll do,” Spike retorted acidly. If the daft do-gooder thought he was going to be guilted into giving the boy up he was sadly mistaken. “I have not intention of permanently harming him mate. Did he look like he was in pain to you? I’m bloody well enjoying myself for once. Why would I risk putting an end to that? Not that I didn’t think about hurting him at first.

“Was livid when I found out that my prize was going to end up being that wanker, but I’ve adjusted. He’s alright. You and the slayer just stay the bloody hell away from us and he’ll be right as rain.”

“He may not be in imminent physical danger, Spike, but Xander is hardly alright. You’re isolating him from everyone he knows or cares for. He will break eventually Spike. He’s not the one you’re angry at. He’s not the one who hurt you. Does he deserve to be punished for the Slayer’s sins?” the former librarian insisted.

“Just stay away from us and he’ll be fine Watcher,” Spike spat getting tired of talking in circles. He wanted to get back to his wayward boy.

“Spike…” the watcher began.

“Try anything and I just might take him away, somewhere where I don’t have to worry about your interference,” the blond growled. He’d been prepared to let the sable haired mortal go on with his life for the most part, minus his affiliation with the Slayer of course, but if the Scoobies were going to be a hindrance he might have to reevaluate that plan. He didn’t particularly want to do that. He was settled here in Sunnyhell. It had strictly nothing to do with the fact that leaving here would devastate his new pet, none what so ever. For some reason the blond vampire couldn’t seem to get the memory of his plaything begging to be allowed to keep his first successful job as he’d laid a helpless prisoner in his arms. Right before he’d promised Spike his full obedience. The vow had lasted what? Two days.

“Ask yourself, watcher, if you really want Red messing with magics as powerful as a binding spell sent directly from the very Powers must have been. Any idea what messing with that spell may do to the boy? That is if someone fooling with a spell attached to the orb of Kleidilnabur does rip apart the fabric of the universe,” the vampire warned. The foolish watcher should have known all this.

“Is this really what you want for yourself Spike? A lover who is only with you, because he has no other alternative?” the mortal tried to reason impatiently.

“He’s my slave not my lover,” Spike corrected quickly. The dark haired mortal was a plaything nothing more.

“Yes, I suppose if it were the other way around, we wouldn’t be having this discussion,” the mortal sighed.

“No you lot never seemed to mind having me at your beck and call,” the immortal creature replied sarcastically, knowing full well that wasn’t the other man’s meaning.

“We could have simply disposed of you, vampire, or returned you to Maggie Walsh so you could resume your carrier as laboratory animal. You were not treated all that badly. We kept you safe from the Initiative. We sheltered and fed you. Even after you betrayed us we let you back into our lives. That has proved to be a horrible mistake,” Giles smugly reminded him.

“Yeah, when you needed the extra muscle. How convenient was it to know that I really didn’t have any other means of supporting myself? There’ll be blood in it for you, Spike,” the vampire mimicked sardonically, in what admittedly sounded more like an imitation of the golden haired Slayer than of his fellow Englishman.

“Spike… Well it is true that we did benefit from your assistance from time to time, it’s hardly as though we forced you. It’s not has though we kept you chained in the cellar,” the mortal reasoned.

“No, just in the sodding bathtub,” the blond snapped back.

“That was only in the beginning. We weren’t sure how secure the chip was. You know full well back then you were fully capable of setting the bloody flat on fire with all of us trapped inside. Besides we let you go about freely as soon as we determined you were no longer a threat. Do you really think it was unreasonable for us to try to protect ourselves? You had spent the last couple of years trying to kill us after all,” the human retorted, taking his spectacles off for the inevitable polishing.

“I was under the distinct impression that you would… What was it? Oh, yes, I remember now. Never care what I thought. Wasn’t it Watcher?” the blond hissed out the other’s profession as if it were a curse.

“Spike… be that as it may. The issue here is Xander’s wellbeing. Do you really expect us to stand by and do nothing?” Giles asked slightly bewildered by the very idea.

Spike sighed. He distinctly remembered covering the subject, what with all the "he’s mine" and "the agreement is irrevocable" business. Some people just couldn’t be reasoned with.

“I’m done arguing about this with you. I’m going to go find my boy now. Leave us the hell alone and he’ll be just fine,” the vampire warned turning his back to the sputtering mortal and stomping off.

While the vampire may not have been capable of killing the bothersome mortal at the moment, with demonic speed and stealth he was certainly capable of evading him. That and he knew where he had parked. ‘Sides it’s not like the Scoobies couldn’t track them down. They were living at the boy’s apartment. A few careful inquiries and the old boy would know that. Hell, Buffy could probably already beat the information out of that little twat Willy. News traveled fast in this stupid little town.

Surprisingly enough, the argument with the watcher had allowed the blond to cool down just a little. He was no longer afraid he’d inadvertently harm his boy in a fit of rage. Telling the old stuffed shirt about his affair with the Slayer had been very satisfying. He had been taken aback by how quickly the older human had recovered from the news. Spike had expected more denials and definitely more violence, specifically directed at a certain devilishly handsome blond creature of the night. Once Rupert Giles had processed the information and gotten over the initial shock he’d seemed to file it away for future reference and moved on to Xander’s situation. It’s not fair making the boy pay for Buffy’s mistakes, bla bla.

It’s not as though he’d harmed the young man. Initiated him to the secrets of buggering yes, but all in all he’d been fairly gentle. He could be brutalizing his pet, buggering him dry every night. Instead he’d gentled and caressed the mortal. The boy’s worst complaint so far would be a bruised bottom and some sexual frustration. He had to admit the brunet was beautiful frustrated. If it were another time and place, he’d never let the beauty out of bed. Bollox, if things were different, Spike knew damn well his lovely pet would already be dead. Under normal circumstances he never would have taken a human male to his bed. Well the bloke in question, certainly wouldn’t have enjoyed or even have lived through the experience. He didn’t have the tastes his poofy sire did, but on rare occasions when he’d wanted a particularly objectionable morsel to suffer, he’d indulged. They didn’t seem so uppity when they realized what was about to befall them. He remembered a couple of them begging for their deaths. He didn’t dwell on the fact that it was mostly arrogant pricks that reminded him of the ones that had tormented William his entire mortal life that he chose to hurt that way.

Those times had never been about sex, not really. Neither, he supposed, were the times he’d been on the receiving end with Angelus. That had been about power, about putting a young pup in his place, more often than not it the middle of the parlor floor with Drusilla and Darla looking on. Worse, though, had been the times when Angelus had taken him more gently making sure he came shuddering all over the sheet. The dark vampire took pleasure describing it in great detail to his women, how their little William had spent all over the bedding from a good buggering. _He was writhing under me like a little bitch in heat, my darlin, you should’ a seen the little whore._

Now that he’d had the boy, he finally understood he’d been denying himself for years because of his tosser of a grandsire, too afraid that he’d become exactly what Angelus had described. No longer, he’d been given a gift and he had every intention of enjoying it. Besides the boy seem to be growing to like it. Half of the time he though the boy objected more out of general principle than because he genuinely didn’t like the games they played. Spike refused to listen to the tiny grand-poof shaped voice in his mind that kept reminding him that what he was doing to the mortal was no better than what the great magnificent ponce had put him through. Bollox, he’d never hurt the mortal and had no intention of doing so. The blond wasn’t stupid enough to kill the goose that laid the golden egg as it were. Beside it’s not like he’d kidnapped the whelp. The brunet had come to him. He’d made the decision to serve Spike rather than let one of the other Scoobies do it of his own free will. Besides, the boy was born for this.

The vampire wondered what the boy would have done if this bargain hadn’t happened. The mortal had a submissive streak a mile wide. Spike seriously doubted he would have been satisfied for long in a conventional relationship. The dark haired boy obviously liked being dominated. Viewed in that light, he was almost being altruistic; Spike reflected making his way to the junk heap the brunet called a car.

His pet was sitting inside huddled on the passenger seat looking completely pathetic. The mortal was staring forlornly out the window, looking for what the vampire couldn’t say. Silently Spike opened the driver’s side door and slid into the seat beside his boy.

“Ready to head home, Kitten?” the vampire asked, reaching over a laying a hand on the boy’s denim clad thigh, rubbing slow circles towards the human’s groin.

“Yes Master,” the brunet just nodded, not even turning to look at the vampire.

“Kitten,” Spike sighed. He would not be ignored. His initial anger may have receded, but the boy still had a punishment coming for brazenly disobeying his command when they were in the store. The brunet’s present attitude was doing nothing to help his case.

“Master?” the boy asked still refusing to turn in his direction.

“Look at me, pet,” Spike ordered. The mortal hesitated briefly, but finally turned towards his owner. As the vampire gazed into the mortal’s flat, emotionless eyes, it was hard to put the watcher’s earlier warning about the boy’s mental state out of his mind. Cupping the mortal’s chin, the blond ran his thumb gently along his boy’s bottom lip. “Who do you belong to?”

“To you, Master, I’m yours,” his slave answered quietly. The vampire moved the hand that been petting his boy’s thigh to rub his pet’s now half hard cock through his trousers.

“You do realize that your behavior in there was unacceptable, don’t you?” the vampire asked, stroking the boy with just a little bit more determination.

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry. I couldn’t… I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again,” the mortal whispered, his voice a strange mix of wistfulness and arousal.

“Don’t, let me hear you, Kitten,” he smiled as the mortal started biting his lip to prevent a gasp for escaping. Spike’s grin brightened when he heard the mortal moan. Quickly releasing his boy, the vampire reached around his pet buckling him in, leaving the human’s arms trapped under the belt. He started the old car and quickly pulled out of the shopping center’s parking lot. After guiding the car back to the open road, the vampire returned his hand to its earlier location, cupping the slayerette’s rigid sex.

“Grind yourself against me. Rub up against my hand, Kitten. That’s right, precious, make yourself feel good. Show me how much you love to be touched,” the vampire ordered. Spike smile as the dark haired young man obeyed; pumping his hips rhythmically to maintain the wonderful friction he was feeling. The blond could feel the boy’s aching hardness outlined by the denim he was fondling slowly.

“So hard for me, Filled to bursting I’d wager you are. I did promise I’d consider letting you come tonight if you were a good boy. Do you think you deserve that? Do you think you earned the pleasure of release?” the blond asked seriously as he continued to massage his slave’s erection through the well worn pale blue fabric. He watched the boy’s hips move steadily as he thrust himself into his master’s waiting hand.

“No, Master. I’m sorry,” Xander whispered, softly gasping.  
“That’s a good boy. Now, Kitten, I want you to continue rubbing against me hand until we get home. If you stop for any reason, I’ll punish you. Well, above what you’ve already earned yourself. Remember, you’ll also be punished if you come without permission, so if I were you I’d practice my self control,” the vampire warned, although he suspected the mortal would not generate nearly enough friction to get himself into serious trouble. A vampire can always hope, Spike thought, smiling as he drove them home.


	14. Chapter 14

Spike didn’t seem nearly as pissed as he’d been just a short half hour before, which was good he guessed. He had no idea why Spike was in a better mood though, since he was fairly certain that his master was physically incapable of ripping Giles limb from limb. The vampire had made it clear that he was still going to be punished, but the raging fury from the supermarket was now gone. The platinum blond now seemed to be taking his usual glee in driving him crazy. The brunet construction worker had to give the peroxide menace points for originality, making Xander hump against his hand had been different to say the least, but no less simultaneously degrading and arousing.

His new owner didn’t say a word as he parked the car in the small lot behind the apartment building. Spike just reached over the unbuckle him and then stepped out of the car. He wordlessly loaded Xander’s arm with packages, then taking quite a few into his own motioned them inside. “Quiet Spike” was definitely unnerving. Normally the evil undead wouldn’t shut up, always having some sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue.

“Go put the groceries on the kitchen counter and the clothing in the bedroom. Then take off your clothes and go wait in the center of the living room for further instructions, facing the windows, pet,” the blond ordered as he unlocked the door. Okay calm, cool “Master Spike” was definitely starting to freak him out. Maybe he’d been better off when the vampire had been growling at him.

Gulping, the brunet moved to do as instructed, not wanting to risk angering his master anymore than he already had. After dropping the ridiculously expensive clothing Spike had made him buy on the bed, Xander quickly squirmed out of his too-tight jeans. He dropped the clothing he been wearing into the hamper in the corner of the room, almost tripping on the various torn and whole apparel Spike had flung all over the floor.

Nervously, Xander made his way into the living room to await whatever the vampire had in store for him. He could hear the refrigerator door being closed as well as several of the cupboard doors opening and closing. He was surprised Spike hadn’t had him put away the groceries. Not nearly as surprised as he was to feel about a half dozen stinging blows to his backside. The sounds coming from the kitchen hadn’t stopped more than a full two seconds before the whacks had come. _Stupid superhuman vampy speed._

“When you’re told to wait, Kitten, it should be on your knees,” Spike’s deep voice whispered from behind him, delivering a few more swats with something obviously smaller than the palm of the vampire’s hand. Quickly walking around Xander, Spike pointed to the ground silently. Awkwardly Xander knelt before him.

“Knees apart, Pet. That’s better,” the blond corrected looking down at the young man who was now genuflecting at his feet. Xander noticed Spike absently tapping an old wooden spoon against his leg, obviously the source of his earlier discomfort.

“I was very disappointed in your behavior earlier tonight, Kitten,” the vampire scowled down reproachfully, making Xander squirm under his gaze. _I already told him I was sorry! Stop rubbing it in already. I get it, me property of Spike. Evil undead doesn’t like to share his toys._

“I’m sorry, Master,” the nude slayerette muttered, staring blankly at the carpet, all too aware of the rigid organ standing at attention between his splayed legs. The new position left him feeling even more vulnerable and exposed.

“So you’ve said. It’s obvious to me that you’re having some difficulty remembering your place. Just to remind you of what you are, Slave, you will spend every moment that you are in this apartment for the next week on all fours. The only exception obviously being when you are sleeping. Is that understood?” the vampire demanded sternly.

“Yes, Master,” the brunet blushed. It would be degrading, but Xander supposed it could be a lot worse.

“Good. Now, since it was your inability to stop talking when you’re told to do so that got you into so much trouble, it’s only fitting that jabbering on should also make up part of your punishment. Maybe that will help get it out of your system. Now after we finish cleaning up the mess in the bedroom, I’m going to take you over my knee and give you a good hard spanking. Once I feel you been properly chastised, I’ll bugger you before we turn in. Now, Kitten, as part of your punishment I want you to talk dirty to me while I’m reddening your bottom and afterwards while I’m taking you,” Spike smirked shamelessly.

“Yes, Master,” Xander stuttered, blushing furiously. _Oh God. He wants me to what? Shut up, little Xander!_

“You will beg for your punishment and then for your Master’s cock. I want you to make it obvious to me that you know who you belong to,” Spike ordered, reaching down to run his fingers through Xander’s dark hair. “Now before we can get to that and eventually putting you to bed, we need to clean up the mess on the floor in there, shall we?”

Mortified the young man crawled after, as the vampire made his way towards their room, remembering just in time that he wasn’t to get up and walk after the blond. Xander watched as the insufferable vampire picked up one of the trash bags that had been abandoned earlier when he’d had his little freak-out and walked over to the bed, casually sitting down on the very edge of the mattress. Opening the black plastic garbage bag, the vampire held it open low to the ground.

“Now, Kitten, be a good boy and go collect all those pieces of rubbish I found in the closet and drop them into the bag,” Spike commanded, smirking at him. “No, Kitten. No hands. Use your teeth. You have some sort of objection?”

 _Yeah, I object to you not being a pile of dust, you bastard!_ Gritting his teeth, Xander shook his head, edging over to the center of the room on hands and knees and carefully gathering the remains of one of his beloved Hawaiian shirts between his teeth. He endured Spike stroking him affectionately as he craned his neck to drop his burden into the waiting bag. He could feel Bleach Boy’s eyes running over his body as he turned back towards the enormous pile of rags that used to be almost his entire wardrobe. The task seemed to go on forever, only interrupted by Spike’s occasional need to reach down to molest him. Finally, he regretfully deposited the last item from the junk pile, a pair of his favorite Snoopy boxers, into the bag. Now they could finally get this over with.

“That’s a good kitten. Now wait for me by the bed. That’s it…just like I taught you. There’s a good boy. Now when you’re in this position, your head should be bowed and your hands should be on your thighs, palms up, Pet. That’s right, good boy,” the vampire congratulated him, reaching down to give Xander’s cock a few teasing strokes before rising off the bed.

“Yes, Mas...” Xander began to reply, not quite managing to stifle a low groan. Before the words had even fully left his mouth, he felt one of his Master’s long pale fingers against his lips.

“Hush, Kitten. I’m going to put the things we just bought and kept for you away. While I’m doing that, I want you to wait there silently and think about your punishment. You’ll need to talk for me, so take this time to try and come up with whatever you’re going to say. It should probably include giving me an apology and asking for your punishment,” the vampire instructed. Xander watched from beneath lowered lashes as the blond started diligently folding their purchases for the day and the few things that the vampire had decided Xander would be allowed to keep.

It was really weird just staying there waiting in this position. Knees spread as they were; everything was open for Spike to play with. Of course the vampire couldn’t help but take advantage, every once in a while he would stop his compulsive folding and straightening, taking a moment to grope the brunet in some way. Xander’s hard-on was tormented of course, making him whimper and buck just a little. The blond wouldn’t get mad though; he would just chuckle condescendingly before going back to his task. Sometimes the vampire reached down to fondle his balls very gently on his way from one side of the room to the other. Of course the son-of-a-bitch had played with his nipples pinching and teasing them, making his slave squirm helplessly.

Xander’s entire body felt like it was on fire by the time Spike was hanging the last pair of overly snug jeans in the closet. Leering, the vampire strode cockily towards the bed. Positioning himself comfortably on the bed, the blond patted his lap.

“Climb up, Kitten, and assume the position,” the blond ordered happily. _Oh, he’s just been dying to use that one._

Clenching his fists, Xander did as he was told. He tried to ignore the memory of how excited he’d become in spite of himself last night when the vampire had punished him this way.

“We can start anytime you’re ready, Kitten. Just start telling me what you have to say,” the vampire instructed.

Okay, so the ball was in Xander’s court. He could do this, just a little X-rated language. He could do this, piece of cake. Oh, God! Okay, Spike had said apologize. He could manage that.

“I’m sorry, Master… um. I deserve to be punished…” Xander began. The words were almost immediately followed by a couple of very sharp swats.

“Kitten, I think you can do better than that. I said I wanted you to talk dirty. I’m not going to stop until I’m satisfied,” the blond admonished as he continued smacking Xander’s bare backside.

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry, really sorry. I know I deserve to be punished. I was a very naughty boy. I need a good spanking, for being such a bad boy,” the prone brunet began again.

“Good, much better,” the blond congratulated him as he continued his assault.

“Please forgive me for being so disobedient. Yes, Master, please spank me hard. Naughty boys deserve to be punished.” God, he sounded like something out of a cheesy seventies porno. He could almost hear the God-awful music queuing up in the background. This is what Spike wanted?

“Good boys do as their Masters' tell them,” he continued on, feeling color flush his cheeks, both sets. God, this was so embarrassing. To make things worse, Spike was showing no signs of letting up any time soon. At least there was no one else here to witness his humiliation. Sprawled over the vampire’s lap, his arousal would have become obvious the moment he righted himself. The blond’s blows were painful and the position degrading, but still the young man had to fight the urge to rub himself against the well-worn denim on his master’s thighs.

“Please, Master, discipline me so I’ll remember to be a good boy. Help me to be a good boy. Oh, yes, please make my fanny all nice and red. I earned myself a good butt blistering. Make my ass burning hot, just the way you like it, Master. Ouch, ouch. Oh, Master, it hurts. Please, Master, hurt me some more. I was such a brat. My behavior was unacceptable. I need to be disciplined. Teach your misbehaved boy a lesson, Master,” Xander grimaced as the blond continued delivering one hard blow after another. He was quickly running out of new material, a novel experience for the young man who’d always prided himself on being able to come up with some new smartass comment at a moments notice. Who would of thought coming up with smutty dialog off the cuff would be so hard?

“Oh, yes, Master, smack me good and hard. Please forgive me…” the mortal added quickly running out of things to say. He really hadn’t meant to make Spike so angry.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, Master… I just,” Xander began. Damn, he’d wanted to talk to Giles just for a minute. He’d only wanted the others to know he was okay and maybe get a little bit of reassurance from his older friend. He would have left right after, just like Spike had instructed. He supposed that Spike’s point was that that was no longer his choice to make.

“I belong to you, Master. I’m sorry I forgot that. I was so selfish. Thank you for reminding me, Master. I’m so sorry I disappointed you. Please, Master, give my behind a good beating. I’ve earned it,” the brunet continued on, hoping the vampire who was walloping his rear end would be satisfied soon. Apparently, he was because the spanking suddenly stopped and Xander found his sore posterior unceremoniously dropped onto the bedding.

“That was very impressive, Kitten. I enjoyed that. We’ll have to do that again,” Spike grinned, reaching into the bedside table for the bottle of lube. The same bottle he’d made Xander go out and buy, right before the vampire had relieved him of his anal virginity.

“What did Master say your punishment was to be, Kitten?” the blond creature reminded gently.

“I was supposed to talk dirty to you while you spanked me…” the young man began.

“And,” Spike chided.

“While you fuck me,” Xander remembered. He was supposed to beg for it. He was supposed to beg the undead creature to take him. “Master…” he began. God. Begging for the spanking had been easy in retrospect. Spike had made it easy. He’d been told to tell his Master what he wanted to hear or the vampire wouldn’t stop hitting his bottom. Now he was supposed to tell Spike how much he wanted to have sex with him. Damn him.

“If it was easy for you, it wouldn’t be a very effective punishment, now would it, Kitten?” Spike whispered intimately in to his ear. He shivered against the vampire.

“Can’t you just hurt me some more?” the dark haired man begged.

“No, pet. I think this is much more effective,” the blond replied soothingly, reaching up to stroke his slave’s cheek.

“What do you want me to say?” the mortal asked looking desperately for some kind of guidance.

“No, pet. I’m not going to feed lines to you. You know what you’re supposed to do. There there, my Kitten, I’ll help you. I’ll give you a place to start,” the blond comforted, reaching down to suckle the human’s right nipple. Now that the undead creature knew they were one of his toy’s hot spots, he was always after them. The mortal couldn’t keep himself from moaning loudly. Oh, a place to start. He could do this. It’s not like Spike couldn’t tell he was exited, hard.

“Oh, yes. It feels so good, Master. Your Kitten loves it when you play with his nipples. It makes me so hard for… for you,” the prone brunet half-sobbed. He was rewarded with a gentle nibble to his sensitive teat, just as Spike started teasing open his tight entrance.

“Yes, Master, please get my little hole ready for you. Oh, yes please. I love feeling those nice cool fingers up my hot little ass. Oh, yeah, oh, more please,” Xander gasped as the vampire started tormenting his prostate. Guess he liked that, the brunet thought, as Spike quickly switched and started enthusiastically ravaging his left nipple. Only one more thing left to do, really.

“Please, Master…” he began his voice catching in his throat. _They’re just words, they won’t change anything. It’s not like you have to mean them, stupid. Just say it._

“Yes, precious, tell Master want you want him to do to you,” the vampire coaxed gently, as he generously slicked his erection.

“Please… Please… Oh God… fuck me, please…” the young man cried, tears he hadn’t realized he’d been holding back, sliding down his cheeks. He gasped as Spike slowly penetrated him, lifting his legs onto pale muscular shoulders.

“Oh, yes, Master, fill me up with your big fat cock. I love it when you make me feel so full. Oh, yes, oh, God, fuck your little slut,” Xander grunted as is owner hammered into him. Tears were still running silently down his face and the Scooby tried to ignore them. So what if he was laying there panting while he told Spike how much he was enjoying being sodomized?

“Pound into me good, Master. Oh, yes, yes, Master. I love feeling your big cock inside me Master, splitting me in two. Make me yours again, Master. Oh, harder please, Master. Oh, yeah, right there,” the brunet mewled softly, hoping his Master wouldn’t last too much longer. He wasn’t sure how much more of this self-degradation he could stand before he really lost it.

“No need for those pretty tears, Kitten. Your Master is going to give you what you need. I like being inside your tight little bottom too, my pet. Love feeling you squeeze as you squirm against me,” the platinum haired vampire teased. Xander gasped as the smaller creature leaned down and he felt a cool tongue lap against his pulse point. The blond was making sure that his every thrust would send bolts of pure pleasure through his slave’s helpless body.

“Please, Master, take what’s yours. I’m here for you to enjoy, your very own personal whore. Fuck me, use me, feed from me. Anything you want, Master. I’m yours…you own me. This body is yours to do whatever you want with,” Xander wept, baring his throat. He needed to get himself under control. If he kept crying like a little girl, his ability to breathe was going to become a serious issue. The brunet sighed in relief, as Spike silently accepted his offer, suckling on his neck, before slowly biting down. As he’d hoped, the mortal felt the body draped over him stiffen as his Master climaxed. He didn’t even react when the bloodsucker’s lips left his unprotected neck and slowly lowered his leg back onto the bed.

Now that it was over, Xander really just wanted the blond to just get the hell off of him, but the young man wisely kept that to himself. He hoped that the vampire would leave him alone now that he’d gotten what wanted. He almost cringed when he felt fingers begin to card through his hair again, as his Master extricated himself his slave’s body.

“Hush. It’s over now, Kitten. You did that very well. I know it wasn’t easy for you. I’m proud of you. Being excited by my touch doesn’t make you bad person, Kitten,” Xander’s Master whispered, carefully rubbing the human’s neck and shoulder’s. Despite how repulsive he’d felt saying those things to Spike, he still lay sprawled under the vamp outrageously hard.

“Yes, Master,’ he whispered back bitterly. He was a little taken aback when he felt Spike’s lips on his forehead.

“Try and sleep now, Kitten. I’m going to the kitchen to make your lunch for tomorrow. Can I trust my good boy not to do anything wicked while I’m gone? Don’t need to tie those mischievous hands do we?” the blue-eyed demon needled genially.

“No Master, I’ll be good,” the brunet murmured, clutching a pillow and trying to wiggle into a more comfortable position.  
“Get some rest, Kitten. You have an early day tomorrow,” the vampire said softly as he rose from the bed. He reached down and brushed the locks off Xander’s forehead, before quickly getting dressed and leaving the exhausted slayerette to his own devices. Xander eyed his alarm clock wearily; it was already read 10:03. Wiping his face, he forced himself to stretch across the bed and reached for the clock. To his surprise the alarm had already been set for 4:30. Great, he’d get a whopping six and half hours of rest if he could fall asleep right away. He was fairly certain that he wasn’t supposed to be meeting with any clients in the morning, thank goodness. He couldn’t for the life of him, however, remember what he had scheduled at the site on Monday. He’d just have to wait and see what daylight would bring.


	15. Chapter 15

Spike looked down at his dozing boy fondly. He’d need to make sure his pet got to bed earlier tonight, it wouldn’t do to have the boy working around heavy machinery half-asleep. He almost hated waking the mortal, who was slumbering peacefully, his arms wrapped tightly around his pillow. _Wanker, next you’ll be talking about how adorable he looks._

“Oi, Kitten, time to wake up now,” the master vampire whispered into his inert boy’s ear. The brunet just grumbled and buried his face into his pillow. Spike quickly tickled his ribs, making the brunet squirm. “Kitten, time to get ready for work.” the blond insisted, pressing against the boy’s turned back. He reached in front of his boy and cupped his bollocks, gently fondling them.

“Mmm,” his slave murmured groggily. He wiggled enticingly against his master, as Spike grasped his cock and began slowly stroking his morning erection. The vampire noted the mortal’s heartbeat and breathing speed up announcing his return to full consciousness, before a quiet gasp, “Master.”

“Time to get up, pet,” the platinum haired demon grumbled.

“Yes, Master,” his boy replied drowsily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand like a small child.

“Go shower while I make your breakfast. When you’re done, come find me in the kitchen. We’ll see about dressing you after you’ve eaten,” he instructed quickly. His pet stretched languidly as he got out of bed. The British creature opened his mouth to chastise the human, but the boy remembered himself and fell to his knees. The vampire had to readjust himself in his trousers as he watched the boy crawl towards the door.

“ You may stand for your shower, Kitten,” he authorized.

“Thank you, Master,” Xander reddened, looking over his shoulder as he retreated from the bedroom.

The blond shook himself making his way to the kitchen. He absently listened to the mortal go through his morning routine, satisfied the boy wasn’t getting himself into any trouble. Humming to himself, he quickly set about making the boy something to eat. He took his time, knowing his pet would be in the loo a while. He’d just finished making up his boy’s plate when the young man crawled back into the room a half hour later.

“Go wait next to the stool by the counter, Kitten,” he commanded. Wordlessly, his slave did as instructed, assuming the proper position.

“Very good, my sweet,” the blond praised, as he carried the boy's plate to the breakfast counter and sat down. Now, to test his boy’s resolve.

“You learned that position very well,” he applauded.

“Thank you, Master,” the brunet replied under his breath, keeping his chocolate coloured eyes downcast as his master nudged his erect sex with his foot.

“Know it’s time to learn a new position. Rise up on your knees, Kitten. Good. Now chin up, stare straight ahead. Perfect, now clasp your hands behind your neck. That’s a good boy. Now, this position is kneeling at attention, Kitten. For the time being this will be the position you will assume when I feed you. Understood?” the vampire smiled, giving each of his slave’s defenceless nipples a proper twist.

“Yes, Master,” his dark haired boy grated out between clenched teeth.

“Now, Kitten, Don’t be upset at me because you’ve lost privileges, like sitting at the counter. It’s your own fault for misbehaving,” Spike scolded.

“I’m sorry, Master” the young man apologized, his cheeks coloring.

“That’s alright, you’ve been a good boy this morning so I won’t hold a little early morning grumpiness against you, but don’t let it happen again or you will be punished,” the blond chided.

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master,” the boy murmured.

“Hungry, Kitten?” Spike asked his boy playfully. Already starting to cut the light omelette he’d prepared into small pieces.

“Yes, Master,” his pup nodded. Spike immediately brought a forkful of eggs to his plaything’s lips.

“Would you like a little coffee, Kitten?” the vampire offered reaching for the mug.

“Yes, Master, please,” the whelp signalled, nodding his head. Spike brought the porcelain to his toy’s soft pink lips, letting him take a long drink. The vampire continued to tend his pet, alternating between feeding him pieces of omelette, toast and fruit. The blond enjoyed the disgruntled look on the boy’s face as he ate the whole-wheat toast, but not nearly as much as he enjoyed feeling the brunet lick the fruits juices off his fingers, when he fed him orange and melon slices.

“All done. Now go wait for me by the bed, Kitten. We need to get you ready for work,” Spike smirked, anticipating the abasement he had planned for his boy. After putting the dishes in the sink for his slave to do later, he followed the mortal into their darkened bedroom. Instead of turning on the main light, he flicked one of the bedside table lamps. The mortal as commanded was waiting nervously in position beside the bed.

“Climb up on the bed for me, Kitten. I want you on all fours on the center of the mattress, in the doggie position. Your legs should always be spread for me, pet. Master should always have easy access to his toy. Excellent. Now my Kitten knows what to do if he’s told to wait, kneel at attention, or assume the doggie position,” Spike praised, caressing his Xander’s exposed genitals. He managed to quickly work the boy into a mild state of needy arousal.

Leaving the mortal panting, Spike made his way to the closet and selected a red flannel shirt and a well-worn pair of work jeans for his boy. He pulled a pair of heavy socks and a tight white t-shirt out of a drawer, before placing the garments on the bed beside the waiting human. Walking around the human, Spike opened one of the night tables, extracting a small flexible butt plug as well as a black leather harness, both of which he quickly placed on top of the clothing he’d selected for the mortal. He returned to the still open drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and the small black paddle they’d purchased at Minara’s shop, making sure it was in full view of the mortal.

“Now, before we dress you, Kitten, your Master is going to give you a good firm paddling. Do you know why my pet?” Spike asked, kneeling behind his boy and lightly stroke the youth’s firm backside.

“No, Master? Is it because of the way I acted in the kitchen?” his pet asked nervously.

“No, Kitten. I was always going to do this to you, regardless of the minor mishap you had this morning or of your behaviour at the market yesterday. I punished you for what happened with the watcher last night. I was very pleased by the way you accepted your punishment, by the way. This isn’t a punishment, pet. It’s going to hurt, but it’s not a punishment. Do you understand?” Spike asked, knowing his pet would not.

“No, Master,” the brunet replied honestly.

“When I made you kneel at attention while I fed you, that wasn’t to punish you either pet. Sitting at the counter is a privilege, a reward. Since you haven’t been on your best behaviour that privilege has been revoked. Someday when you’ve been especially good I may reinstate it. Then again, I may not. You looked so very shaggable, kneeling in front of me this morning, eating out of my hand. You have no idea how difficult it was not to simply throw you over my shoulder and bring you back to bed, Kitten.

“Sometimes, pet, you will be disciplined just to remind you of your place. Not necessarily because you’ve forgotten yourself, but as a preventative measure. Just a reminder of what you are now. That’s what’s about to happen.

“You’re about to go to work and spend several hours away from your Master. This is the first time we’ll be apart since you presented yourself to me. So I’m going to paddle you to give you a tangible reminder that you belong to me. Every time you sit or just shift in your jeans you’ll be sore and remember that you’re mine. Do you understand why I’m going to paddle you now, Kitten?” the blond demon asked as he kneaded the boy’s muscular bottom.

“I… I think so, Master,” his Kitten answered fretfully.

“Good. Now in order to reinforce the lesson, I want you to count the strokes for me, Kitten. After each one I want you to say: I belong to you, Master. I have a predetermined number of smacks in mind, but I’m not going to tell you how many, Kitten. You’ll not know if you are at the beginning, middle or end of our session. Are you ready to be paddled?” the blond questioned, laying the paddle against the boy’s cheeks.

“Yes, Master,” the brunet agreed, still sounding uneasy.

Spike brought the paddle back, then swung forcefully, smacking his boy’s left buttock dead center.

“One, I belong to you, Master,” his slave groaned. The vampire proceeded to administer more hard swats, each followed by the mortal’s voice asserting Spike’s ownership of him. The boy’s bottom, already bruised from the hand spankings of the two previous days, was rapidly turning bright scarlet. Spike continued patiently administering blows concentrating on the lower part of his Kitten’s arse and his upper tights.

“Thirty-three, I belong to you, Master,” the human gasped, obviously in pain. Luckily for him, he’d reached the number of strokes his master had mentally assigned him. He planned on changing the number each morning, sometimes using an even number and sometimes not, just to keep the boy off balance.

“Good boy. Now, as well as making your backside all nice and tender, we are also going to have you wear a little anal plug, just so your little hole doesn’t get lonely for Master’s cock. It’s just a tiny one, but it will stop you from feeling all nasty and empty inside,” Spike mocked, rubbing his pet aching backside. “Aren’t you going to thank me, Kitten?”

“Thank you for being such a…thoughtful Master,” Xander grunted, wisely changing whatever he had in mind at the very end.

Spike carefully spread some slick on his finger, before spreading his boy’s raw cheeks. He gently worked his finger in, quickly preparing the human’s body for the tiny intruder. He was tempted to sink into his slave’s orifice himself, but there was no time. Quickly locking the plug inside the hardness, he liberally covered it in lubricant and sank it into his boys waiting body. He quickly buckled the straps around the brunet’s waist and slipped the boy’s privates through the large metal ring at the front of the device. He carefully tightened the straps and snapped the harness into its final position, insuring that the small trespasser would stay lodged in place.

“Beautiful. It’s just about time for you to be off, Kitten. Go wait by the door and I’ll bring you your lunch and what you’ll be wearing today,” the master vampire ordered, beginning to put everything away, not bothering to tidy the bed since he was planning on dozing for a while, once the boy was out the door.

He picked up his pet’s outfit for the day from off of the bed and walked into kitchen, whistling as he went. He grinned, spying his boy kneeling submissively by the door. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the human’s lunch. Kicking the door shut behind him, Spike turned to his waiting slave.

“You may stand and dress now, Kitten,” the vampire told the crouching young man, handing him the pile of work clothes he’d assembled. Spike chuckled as the mortal winced as he pulled his jeans up. His boy made quite the picture standing there in well-worn denim and a snug white undershirt, well until flannel ruined the effect. The vampire quietly admired the view as his pet leaned down to lace up his work boots.

“I expect you to eat this for lunch and not, whatever rubbish they happen to be peddling around the site, understood? There’s an apple in there if you want a snack,” the immortal blond admonished, handing the dark haired construction worker the brown paper bag.

“Yes, Master,” the brunet replied sullenly, just short of rolling his eyes.

“Vampires have a very keen sense of smell. If you think your arse is sore now, imagine what it will feel like if you come home and I smell that you deliberately disobeyed me,” the vampire warned.

“Yes, Master,” the youth gulped, reaching for the tool belt and hardhat that hung on the wall.  
“Off with you, Kitten,” the blond snickered. The slayerette yelped as Spike’s deft fingers pinched his sore bottom as he walked out the door. Closing and locking the door behind the mortal, the vampire headed towards the bedroom. Now to get a couple of hours sleep before _Passions_ started.


	16. Chapter 16

Xander flinched as he sat gingerly on a cheap aqua blue office chair. Spike had told him that he was going to be spanked with the small paddle to make sure he’d remember what he was. It certainly had been effective. He had no problem remembering he was the blond’s property right now. His ass felt like it had been set to London broil. To make things worse, the slightest movement wiggled the damned anal toy that his bloodsucking Master had ordered him to wear, sending bolts of raw pleasure through his body at the most inconvenient times. He’d gotten a couple of odd looks when he’d gone to oversee some things around the site this morning. Guess the guys weren’t accustomed to seeing him squirm like he had ants in his pants. They probably hadn’t heard him gasp or squeak for no apparent reason that much either. Thank God the shirt the vampire had selected for him was long enough to cover up any unwanted physical responses. Which was good because, as per usual, the blond had made sure he was painfully aroused before he left home.

He’d been almost relieved when he’d had to go into the trailer, which served as the onsite office, in order to complete some overdue paperwork. At least he wouldn’t be blushing in the presence of his co-workers each time he shifted the wrong way and the annoying little plug brushed his prostate. It had almost made up for how painful sitting down was.

Xander rubbed his temples. Reading over these reports was giving him a headache. Although his promotion to foreman had meant less physical labor, it also meant a lot more responsibility. Sometimes the brunet almost longed for the days when he was just building stuff. He hadn’t had half as many worries back then. Somebody would tell him to do something and he’d just go do it. Now suddenly he was the guy giving everybody else instructions. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe it. He still half expected to wake up in the dank hole otherwise known as his parent’s basement.

Of course if his life up to this point was only a dream, then so was his slavery. He really didn’t think his subconscious could come up with that one, at least he hoped it couldn’t. If he woke up and found out that the whole dream job had been, just that, he’d be bitterly disappointed, but he'd get over it. If he woke up and realized he’d conjured up a repressed fantasy about being Spike’s male sex slave, he’d need years of therapy. Particularly if you took into account his physical reactions to his new Master or what said evil undead Master did to him daily.

He'd never have believed that he'd like having another man's penis inside him; but if he was honest with himself he had to admit that when Spike had sex with him, part of him took pleasure in it. The blonde vampire had touched him in ways that no other lover ever had. The discovery of the pleasure he could get from having his prostate stimulated had been a revelation to say the least. Xander had heard and read about it of course, but the idea of actually playing up there… He could admit it; he hadn't been anywhere near secure enough in his own masculinity to do that.

He'd never felt anything like that before. He was quite sure that even if he was freed from his obligation to his master tomorrow, he would never be able to go through life without feeling that kind of pleasure again. Despite the fear and degradation, he’d come to one of the most powerful orgasms in his life laying on his back as the Big Bad's shaft rubbed the sensitive gland with each and every stroke. Last night when he'd jacked off for Spike while fingering himself he'd become incredibly excited. He could only imagine how good it would have felt to actually be allowed to come at that point.

Anya had wanted to experiment while they were together. She'd tried a couple of times to convince him to let her use one of her vibrators on him, but he'd always turned her down. He'd let her run it over his cock and Oh God had that felt good, but he'd never been willing to experiment with any sort of anal play. He could distinctly remember Anya calling him repressed, after he'd flat out refused to allow her to put a finger inside of him while she sucked him off. She’d heard about it on some call-in sex show, and of course had wanted to try it out. One thing he could say about the former vengeance demon, even though she was always going on about her orgasms she took just as much pride and pleasure dishing them out.

He wasn't sure what all this meant. All he knew now was that he definitely enjoyed having the entire ass region played with. That didn't mean anything. It certainly didn't make him gay. He knew there was a percentage of perfectly straight men that loved having their wives or girlfriends fuck them with their toys. He was fairly certain that Ahn had given him statistics when she'd been trying to convince him to try it, probably even including some sort of pie chart. Now he desperately wished that they had tried it. The idea of his gorgeous ex doing those things to him made his cock throb even more painfully in his close-fitting jeans.

That probably pointed to the not gay theory. But then there were all these naughty thoughts he'd been having about people of the male variety since this whole debacle had started; like Angel, the great brood-mister himself. Even though he’d disliked Deadboy from the start, he'd always admitted to the vampire being buff. The creature the Powers had chosen as their champion was tall and handsome, in a broody really good-looking sort of way, with his big soulful brown eyes and well-developed physique. Even so, he'd still been shocked two nights ago when the naughty picture show of the vampire’s large pale body and that of Wesley had flashed through his brain.

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce was definitely someone that he really hadn't thought about in a sexual way when they had first met. Sure the Englishman had been handsome with his dark hair and piercing blue eyes, but as a teen he had been too threatened by the young foreigner to allow himself to do anything but dislike Giles’ replacement. The watcher kind of reminded him of Willow a little bit, what with all the social awkwardness. Of course back then the Brit had been such a bossy and pushy jerk most of the time, that Xander hardly felt guilty about the nasty way he'd treated the older man. With age and some distance, Xander had later come to realize that the Brit’s attitude had really just been a way to cover up his, now obvious, insecurity. Willow had told him that Wes wasn't the same man anymore. She'd said that she'd barely recognized him the last time she'd been in LA. Anyway, letting his mind give Angel's co-worker a quick once over, Xander could admit Wes was an attractive man. First, he had that sexy British accent going for him. He was cute in a James Bond, 007, kind of way. He supposed Wes had nice eyes. From what Xander had been able to make out, the former watcher kept himself in good shape. The man the council had sent to take his mentor’s place had a good body, well muscled without being overly bulky. He had a runner’s or a swimmer’s build kind of like Xander’s Mast… So not going there. Yeah he could understand why the image of Angel bending the Englishman over his desk had been both attractive and arousing to him. He could admit it. The two men were striking. He tried to imagine himself in either of their places. Eep! Did that mean he was gay? Maybe Anya had been right and he was repressed. He'd gotten turned on by picturing Giles and Ethan Rayne, of all people! Let's not panic here.

Okay on the possible closet case side we have Rupert Giles. The man was handsome. He was both sophisticated and refined. Xander was self aware enough to realize that he still half worshipped the man. That could explain part of the attraction. Giles had been the only solid male role model in his life.

Okay, Giles and Ethan Rayne. The sorcerer was dangerous and mysterious in a bad boy sort of way. He also had that sexy foreign accent charm that both Giles and Wesley had going on. He also wasn't too hard on the eyes. Xander wasn't so far in straight denial that he couldn't see the difference between two men like Giles and Ethan, and say Willy or Principal Snyder. Besides the idea of the chaos worshiping Rayne on his knees in front of… okay possible check on the gay side.

When exactly had he started checking himself for gayness? Probably when he’d come the first time while Spike was reaming his ass. Okay if he was going to do this he needed to examine both sides of the issue. What curvy babe in his life could he stack against the image of a chaos wizard and his former mentor, and let’s not forget Wesley and Angel doing the naughty on company property? His first love, the formidable Miss Cordelia Chase maybe?

She’d been his first real girlfriend. He’d become aroused easily at the mere thought of her in those days. He'd come home after a date with her with a stiffy more than once, until their relationship had so dramatically ended. She had been beautiful, with her long silken dark hair and legs that went on for miles. He whimpered at the thought of those long toned legs wrapped around his waist as she rode him hard. Okay definite check mark on the straight side.

Let's be fair. What guys had he known around the same time? Oz. He could admit it, the older boy had been attractive and the pinnacle of cool. The werewolf had a nice body; he'd seen it enough times when he'd been on wolf sitting duty. The idea of fooling around with Willow's ex was not totally gross. He tried picturing himself kissing the older boy; then laying on his stomach while the smaller man pumped into him. God! Another score for the might be gay column.

All right sexy women. Faith? She may be psycho, but there was no denying she was beautiful. There was something about that pouty little mouth. She was also the lady he’d had his first time with, something that he would always remember despite how it had ultimately turned out. He remembered how he'd felt while her small firm body had ridden him selfishly to completion. No denying he had enjoyed every second of it, but there was no doubt in his mind that he had been completely incidental to her. Any other guy would have done the trick, he’d been around and he’d been convenient. A microscopic part of himself, that he constantly told to shut the hell up and since he wasn’t a girl, regretted that Anya hadn’t actually been his first.

Still though, there was no arguing that he’d wanted it at the time. Faith was sexy and he’d always been attracted to women with strong dominant personalities and the dark haired slayer was most definitely that. He could easily picture himself on his knees at Faith’s feet forced to pleasure her under threat of punishment if he failed. Hetero side check, maybe the gay theory didn't have that much credence because the thought of being disciplined by the dark slayer put him strongly on the side of not gay.

Still there were men he had found attractive. Riley Finn. Can I have sex with Riley too? Tall, muscular with gorgeous boy next door looks. Mentally undressing the commando, the Scooby swallowed nervously. Gay side check.

No list of people he was attracted to could be complete without Buffy, the now dear friend who had been his one time goddess and high school crush. She was a small and beautiful blond bundle of ass-kicking power. When it came to strong women, Buffy Ann Summers was the pinnacle. Xander had woken up wet and sticky more than once over the years imagining that the whole scene in the library with the trench coat had ended differently. If he hadn’t been in love with Cordy at the time and possessed no shred of conscience, who knows what might have been? If he’d had no scruples, like when he’d been possessed by the hyena spirit, he very well might have taken the little blond slayer up on her blatant offer.

This line of thought was getting him nowhere. He couldn't decide. He was getting turned on by the images of both men and women... He'd noticed that some men were attractive for a long time, even his brand new Master. Spike is strong and mysterious and sort of compact but well muscled. He couldn't believe those words had left his lips. He was bi? He guessed it was possible. Who said his sexual preference had to be one or the other? His Dad? Now there was a Rhodes scholar whose opinion he should base his life on.

It’s not like hypothetically admitting that he might be attracted to men would be the end of the world. Willow was gay and he had no problem with that. He’d been a little weirded out at first, but once he’d come to know Tara he’d grown to truly love and admire the shy blond Wicca. Besides, pretending he had a problem with Willow’s choice of lifestyle would have been a little hypocritical after his post Adam dream. Damn it, if he didn’t stop this line of thought, he was going to disgrace himself and come in his pants like a teenager. That would bring him yet again, more punishment. His poor backside was sore enough, thank you very much! He was pretty sure Spike would know if he came without his permission; that was assuming the blond vampire’s claim that he would be able to smell what his slave ate for lunch was true. The brunet was fairly certain that it was. He remembered Angel pulling some pretty creepy things out of thin air, stuff he just shouldn’t have been able to know. Stupid vampires going around smelling people all the time.

Xander sighed, quickly leafing through the reports laid out before him, and doing his best to finish the crew assignments for the next week. It wouldn’t do him much good to jump through Spike’s hoops, only to be fired for gross incompetence. The work wasn’t difficult as much as it was tedious. After doing this for a few months, balancing employee and material availability had become second nature. He was fairy proficient at making sure the entire process remained cost efficient. After a lifetime of dead-end jobs, the former delivery boy was still surprised at how good he was at coordinating his crew. He supposed he’d gotten used to being the comic relief for the Scoobies. Except for that one time at graduation, no one had ever really seemed to recognize Xander for his leadership skills. It was nice being at a place were his opinions were valued and taken into actual consideration.

With some effort the young foreman managed to put his physical discomforts out of mind. Once he’d immersed himself in his task the brunet succeeded in wrapping up his work in fairly good time. As the day wore on he found that the throbbing ache he’d known at the beginning of the day had morphed into mere tenderness. Xander certainly hoped his Master wouldn’t deem another punishment necessary tonight. Sitting was no longer the torture it had been a couple of hours earlier, but the young man definitely didn’t feel ready for another round over the blonde vampire’s lap.

A knock on the trailer door startled Xander. Damn, probably some unforeseen problem. Construction sites were always fraught with unexpected obstacles, construction sites on the Hellmouth, even more so. He just hoped this was a snafu of the human variety and they hadn’t disturbed the nest of some monster of the week or God help him another Indian burial ground.

“Yeah?” He called out. Sighing he poked his head out the door, only to be nearly bowled over by an anxious five foot six red headed Witch.

“Someone to see you Xan,” Jason, a talented, but fairly recent addition to Xander’s crew, pointed out unnecessarily.

“Um thanks,” the brunet muttered, trying unsuccessfully to extricate himself from his best friend’s python like grip. He was so dead. Spike is going to kill me or at the very least make me wish I was six feet under, Xander thought, as he watched Jason head back to whatever he had been working on before Willow had showed up.

“Oh Xander, we’ve been so worried about you! How could you do something so incredibly stupid, yet selfless, but still really dumb, although courageous and generous, but never the less unbelievably asinine?” The slight girl rambled on, slapping her best friend hard on the shoulder to show her displeasure. Xander couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard her babble on like that. He thought it was something she left behind in high school. It was a measure of just how upset she really was about the situation. Xander swallowed guiltily. He took a deep calming breath, trying to firm his resolve. He’d  
known this wouldn’t be easy.

“Wills…” he began, finally disentangling himself from the petite witch’s embrace. It was hard when all he wanted to do was hold his best friend to him and never let go. He shook himself, reminding himself that what he wanted wasn’t relevant anymore. He’d made his decision now he would have to live with the consequences, however painful they may be. Even now he felt an ever so slight tug on the bond he shared with Spike, reminding him of his promise. Willow, oblivious to Xander’s inner struggle just ploughed on.

“Are you Okay? I don’t see any bruises. Giles said it didn’t look like Spike was trying to hurt you,” Willow continued unfazed.

“I’m fine Willow. I’m sorry all of you were worried, but Will you can’t be here,” the brunet reminded her, trying to sound firm.

“Xander, I needed to see you. I had to make sure you were still in one piece. This was the only way I could think of getting you alone without Spike,” the young woman insisted looking up at her companion earnestly.

“I’m not allowed to see you guys. Willow you need to go,” he answered, looking down at his work boots, unable to meet her gaze.

“Spike’s not here,” Willow insisted, putting a restraining hand on Xander’s upper arm.

“No, but he’ll smell you all over me when I get home tonight and then I’ll be in for it,” he answered reasonably, as though it were the most ordinary thing in the world. “He made it pretty clear last night, when we ran into Giles, that I’m not allowed to talk to you guys. Please Willow, every second that you’re here, you’re getting me further into the proverbial dung heap. If Spike feels like he can’t trust me, he won’t let me keep this job.”

“He can’t do that,” Willow protested indignantly.

“He can do whatever he wants with me. I belong to him now”, the dark haired man gently reminded her. She needed to understand that this wasn’t a game.

“Xander why did you do it? We would have found some other way!” Willow exclaimed, her eyes shining. Despite the tears forming in his best buds eyes, the words still made the brunet bitter. Why did everyone seem to think he’d gone into this blind? He may not have anticipated that his Master would take such a sexual interest in him, but it wasn’t like he’d had no idea what he would be giving up. He’d gone through with the ritual knowing full well he was forfeiting his freedom.

“How?” Xander couldn’t help himself from asking a little spitefully. He knew he wasn’t being fair, but at this point he couldn’t seem to care. None of the others had any idea what he’d been through during the past couple of days. He was getting tired of the other Scoobies telling him it didn’t mean anything.

“Xander we would have found some other way. We always do,” his best friend replied irritably, as if she was stating the obvious. Xander supposed she was, in a way. Buffy winning in the end had been a forgone conclusion for so long it sometimes seemed as obvious as the sun rising the next morning. Even Buffy’s dive from the tower and subsequent death hadn’t ultimately stopped them.

“Have you found a way yet?” he demanded. Okay, he was being an ass. Giles had told him that the girls had been working non-stop on getting him out of this. But damn it, he was a grown man, he didn’t need the girls to revise all of his decisions. He wasn’t some simpleton who needed protecting from himself. It had been a tough situation and he done what he had to do. He regretted the pain it had caused the others, but he did not regret what he’d done. “Have you found a way yet? How would you have stopped it Willow? What was this brilliant plan B that I was too dense to think of?” Xander insisted, becoming angry in spite of himself. Did the rest of the gang think that this had been a decision he’d made lightly?

“We don’t know,” the young woman admitted sadly, the fatigue of sleepless nights evident in her voice. ”We’ve tried Xander, we haven’t stopped trying. We’ll find a way.”

“I know you believe that Wills, but we were out of time. Somebody needed to face reality,” he pointed out as calmly as he could.

“And you decided that it had to be you,” Willow choked bitterly, shaking her red tresses.

“I was the most logical choice. I contribute the least to the group. Buffy needs you and Tara to provide the mojo,” the brunet began explaining.

“Xan,” Willow interrupted, laying a hand on his arm. He did his best to ignore the hurt look on her face when he jerked it away. He knew he should have already ended their conversation, but if he didn’t make her understand she would simply keep trying to contact him. At this point, his owner would be furious with him either way.

“Will, no. He doesn’t even want us talking, much less touching. Like I was saying, I was the best candidate. You and Tara were out for obvious reasons. Anya despite her many faults is your best link to the demon community. You need her and the perspective she provides, especially now that Spike is through with you guys. There was Dawn, but we both know that that was never an option. She’s only a kid. Besides who knows what a girl who came from a mystical ball of energy might become,” Xander continued, hoping he sounded at least as reasonable out loud as he did in his head.

“And you don’t believe that you add anything to our group? Xander we need you. You’re the heart of the Scoobies. You talk about the perspective Anya provides. What about you? Everything that the rest of us do or see is tainted by our respective powers. You see things in a way none of the rest of us do or will ever be able to. We need you Xander,” Willow insisted earnestly.

“You’re going to have to find a new everyman then, Willow. I’m not going to be available for the foreseeable future,” he held. This wasn’t working. Why couldn’t Willow just leave this be? Because she’s Wills. He needed to end this. Problem was; he really didn’t want to. “Hey, maybe if those nerds get tired of playing evil geniuses, one of them will volunteer. I’m sure Jonathan or Tucker’s brother, what’s his name, will be able to get the jelly-filleds just as well as I can. I know they’re not really everymen since they’re one with the magic too, but…”

“Xander!” Willow tried to interrupt, looking hurt.

“Look I’m sorry, but next time somebody busts through the Summers’ front window you girls will have to call a handy man like everyone else. I’m not going to be around as free labor anymore,” he snapped meanly.

“You can’t really believe that,” she exclaimed, the tears that had been welling in her eyes finally spilling over. She wiped her eyes hurriedly.

“Or what? You’ll make me believe something else? Mojo my mind into doing whatever you want? Maybe make me forget everything again? That’s your new thing isn’t it? Playing inside people’s heads when they don’t do exactly what you want. Didn’t work so well on Tara though did it?” he spat viciously.

He didn’t even see the slap coming. Even though he’d known it would take saying something unforgivable to get Willow to give up, something so hurtful that would forever damage their friendship, it still came as a surprise. He stood in the doorway a long time after Willow’s sobbing form had disappeared in the distance, trying to hold back tears of his own. He failed.


	17. Chapter 17

Spike crushed out the remainder of his cigarette in the chipped bowl that he’d been using as an ashtray, before sprawling back down on the sofa. The day had started out fairly well, seeing his boy off to work. He’d managed to get the boy all flushed and embarrassed, before sending him away for the day. His Xander was surprisingly pretty when he blushed. A lovely rosy colour would rush up his entire face and those big brown eyes would inevitably focus on the floor. The boy was definitely a born submissive. Harris had always been more of a follower than a leader from what he’d seen. In all honesty despite the master vampire’s reservations, things really couldn’t have turned out better for him. The whelp was by far the easiest of the slayerettes for him to control. Course his boy also had a wicked stubborn streak, but winding him up was half the fun. Spike was quite convinced that his Kitten was far superior to any of the other alternatives.

The red headed witch, though quite lovely, was growing more and more unstable by the moment. He was almost relieved that he’d been unable to make good on his threat to turn her. The Devil only knew what she would do next. Still running off the high of resurrecting Buffy, the chit was rapidly spinning out of control. He only hoped that the Watcher would be able to talk some sense into the girl before she did something irreparable. That was if the old bugger decided to stay on the Hellmouth and not turn tail and run, again.

Now the other witch, the vampire wasn’t certain about. He had a feeling though that the blonde witch would have been a problem as well. Glinda wasn’t half as timid as she made herself out to be. An infinitesimal part of Spike liked to think that he’d played a role in that. She’d quietly grown more and more confident since learning that she was in fact human and not the monster that she and all the womenfolk in her family had always been painted as. He could see a time in the future when the bird’s family would live to regret their deception, if not from Tara, then likely her former paramour. This was another reason the blonde girl would have made a poor pet in the long run. Taking her would very likely have sent the little redhead into a right tizzy. Not to say that she didn’t care deeply for Harris, but she’d faced off with a Hell God for the blonde girl. He’d seen the beginnings of what Willow Rosenburg could do in a rage and had no real desire to push her over the edge. Neither of the witches were good choices as companions.

The demon girl had been interesting to have a go with, and might even have made an interesting partner in crime. He was certain that the two of them could have done some damage together in the days before the chip. Spike, however, was quite certain that after a week with her as his plaything, that he’d be ready to stake himself. Anyanka was too pushy to ever make a good slave. Besides there was something about a lady who’d spent the better part of a millennia making blokes dangly bits fall off that would turn even a vampire off eventually.

Now his little Nibblet he was surprisingly ambivalent about. He knew that he adored her and could well make her into his new dark princess. He couldn’t say with total certainty that he wouldn’t do so should the chip ever become ineffective. Of course, in doing so, the teenager that had half-adored him would be destroyed. His Little Bit’s innocence gone forever. Replaced by a similar, but different creature that wore his sweet young friend’s face. He wasn’t deluded enough to not realize it would eventually happen anyway. The teenager would grow into a woman; she was already half way there. She was becoming a beautiful young lady, her once gangly and awkward limbs, becoming light and graceful. Physically she reminded him of a lighter haired Drusilla. He was fairly confident that he was the only one that could see it. The others still considered her a little girl, never mind that Red, the slayer and of course his Kitten were all already protecting the Hellmouth by the time they were her age.

Still there was a part of him that still thought of himself as the girl’s protector. Till the end of the world. On some level taking Dawn would have been strange, and unnatural. Wrong. He growled, pushing that silly idea out of his head. Hello, he was evil! E-V-I-L. He’d been around the bloody Scooby gang too long, he sighed standing up and stretching. He was a vampire, yet he’d let himself become infected by these children and their silly ideas. Maybe Dru had been right. He snarled angrily to himself, reaching across the coffee table for his cigarettes and lighter. With agility borne out of years of practice he pulled a fag out and lit it in one fluid motion.

This contemplation was useless. Who cared what might have been with the others? The boy was his, to use in anyway he saw fit. The vampire smiled remembering the previous weekend. He hadn’t felt this good in ages. Just remembering the feel of his boy, so sweet and tight, clamped around him was making him hard again. Bloody Hell! His pet wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours yet. He’d just have to wile away the hours deciding exactly what he’d do with his dark haired toy once he got home. Right now though, Spike was having difficulty focusing on anything beyond shagging the whelp silly. He wanted to plunge into the male Scooby the moment he walked through the door.

He’d have to be careful not to damage his pet though. He did secretly worry about just how far he could take his brown eyed beauty. Mortals were fragile, brittle things. Press a little too hard here, pound a little too forcefully there and all his fun would be over. So he’d have to be creative with his tormenting of the boy. He’d tried a great deal of the tamer stuff that he and Dru had gotten into over the years, but knew there wasn’t much more left to draw from that well. Problem was, he wasn’t used to human sex, let along, sex with a human bloke. His experiences with his Grandsire, well those were better left in the past.

Truth was, most of his experience was with women, mostly Dru, in fact. Well of course Buffy and sadly Harm, but the time he’d spent with them hardly seemed to compare to a century with Drusilla. He’d been a virgin when he’d been turned. A couple of his “friends” had tried to drag him to a brothel once as part of a cruel prank, but nothing had come of that. They had been most amused when their little escapade had yielded the expected result, young William being utterly scandalized and rushing home to Mother. The entire episode had left the Victorian both confused and aroused.

In any event, all three of the relationships had been bizarre. Drusilla’s sexual appetites and tastes had been brutally molded at the hands of her maker and Spike had been able to do nothing in over a century to change that. Not that the blond minded a little rough bed sport form time to time. Only, there had been times when the blond had wanted to track down his Grandsire and send the bastard to Hell were he belonged. Only the fear that Drusilla might take a stroll in the garden at midday without him to watch over her, had prevented him from starting off on the fool quest some nights. The sheer devastation of what that wanker had done to his Dru, made even a creature that’d gotten his name torturing his victims with railroad spikes, shudder. Yet time and time again his black hearted beauty had returned to her sire, if not in reality, then at the very least in her mind. That had always been the hardest for Spike, when Dru needed him to play Angelus. Needless to say his Xander didn’t have the physical fortitude for those kinds of games. He’d played them though, time and time again for over a century; been everything that she needed, only to be cast aside when the genuine article had triumphantly returned.

His relationship with Harm, strangely enough, was probably his most “normal” relationship, hampered only by the fact that he couldn’t stand the bloody annoying chit. Shame though, the sex had actually been pretty good. Unfortunately he’d felt next to nothing for the newly turned teenaged girl. The only thing he could see improving that farce of a liaison was the silly bint becoming mute.

He didn’t even know how to classify the train wreck that had been his relationship with Buffy. He still couldn’t believe that he’d told her about Cecily. Of course being the sensitive soul that she was, she’d turned that against him. _It wouldn’t be you, Spike. It could never be you. You’re beneath me._ Oh yes, paragons of virtue, these white hats. Have someone confide in you, share their most intimate secrets with you and then turn around and stab them in the heart with them. Still didn’t stop her from asking for his help. She hadn’t asked his boy, the watcher or the witch. When it came down to protecting that which was most precious to her, she had come to him. _I'm counting on you ... to protect her._ Love sick fool that he was, he’d agreed. _Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight._ He’d been a fool to think any of that would mean anything to his ladylove.

Even after her death he’d continued to honour that promise, patrolling with the Watcher and the children. He’d been their only real muscle aside from the Buffybot. The robot, though a technological marvel, still behaved far too erratically to be trusted to protect his Nibblet. The slayer’s little sister was the only part of Buffy he had left and he wasn’t about to leave her unguarded. Besides he’d promised.

After the foolish children had brought Buffy back from the grave, he’d been the one she’d turned to. The only one she felt able to share her feelings with. He’d been so sodding happy at the time. His girl was finally connecting to him. The sad truth was he was the only one she had not been afraid of hurting with the truth of what they had really done to her. If he still believed for one moment that it was because he hadn’t had any part in bringing her back, he could have lived with that. He would have been able to accept that without regret.

He wasn’t the only one who hadn’t participated in the idiocy of resurrecting their fallen comrade, though. She could have gone to the Watcher. She should have called him. Wouldn’t the old boy have been the most logical place to go for guidance? Problem was, she cared for the old man. She’d known the knowledge would break the Englishman’s heart. So she’d gifted her secrets to Spike, he was in love with her, and would keep her confidence. He was a dead thing, his feelings unworthy of consideration; he’d just been too much of a fool to realize it at the time. He’d actually thought that they were bonding.

Perhaps having the entire house fall around them when they had shagged the first time should have given him an inkling of the girl’s true feelings or possibly the fact that his lover had insisted on absolute secrecy? He’d known that he was only a means to an end, a way for the disengaged young woman too feel again. Even so, he’d let her seek him out, time and time again, so that she could make herself feel once more. That is until she decided that she’d had her fill, that she’d indulged in her slumming long enough. Then it had been goodbye Spike, your company and presence are no longer required, thanks so much for being a good sport, now run along like a good lad and don’t let the door hit you on the arse on the way out. His little golden heroine had used prettier words though. _I’m using you. I can’t love you. I’m just… being weak, and selfish… and it’s killing me. I’m sorry… William._ Cast aside like so much rubbish. Now didn’t that little tune sound familiar somehow? He was love’s bitch all right.

But then, then Spike had committed the most heinous crime, he’d found some comfort with some one else. How dare he! That wasn’t for him; no he was supposed to wait on standby in case the stupid bint changed her mind and decided she needed his services again. The look she’d given him outside the magic shop. He’d thought he was going to have it out with her once and for all right there in the street, but then she’d just walked away. Not having spared him a second glance. He snarled angrily at the memory. Angelus, Drusilla, Buffy, Hell even Harmony, in the end they always left. Not his Kitten though, the young man was his, would never abandon him. _Because he can’t,_ an annoying little voice that sounded suspiciously like that tart Cecily whispered in the back of his mind.

What Spike needed was a good stiff drink. The immortal punk snuffed out what was left of his cigarette, stood up and made his way to the kitchen, going straight to the Cupboard over the sink. There was beer in the icebox, but at the moment the hyperactive vampire was in need of something more potent. He’d been surprised to find that his pet actually had a decent liquor cabinet this morning when he’d unpacked his things. Probably Anya’s influence, the birds were all about dinner parties and entertaining these days. Couldn’t have a proper dinner party without some nice cocktails, now could you? Fine with him, just meant more booze for the blokes. Hmmm, rum, gin, tequila, bourbon… whiskey, that should do nicely, Spike decided pulling out a nearly full bottle. He quickly uncapped the bottle, drinking down a sizable gulp, and not bothering with a glass.

He’d managed to empty a good third of the bottle when he was interrupted by someone insistently pounding on the flat’s door, hard enough to make the dishes in the cupboard’s shake precariously. Spike recognized the scent before his visitor ever said a word. He’d been drenched in that smell often enough over the past few months. If he hadn’t been drinking, she never would have gotten to door before he detected his ex-lover’s unique fragrance.

“Open the door Spike or I swear I’ll kick it down,” The Slayer demanded angrily, still beating her fist against the door. He considered just leaving her out there, but decided against it. Sighing, he slid the chain out of its track and unlocked the door.

“That would just end up coming out of Harris’ security deposit, you realize?” He smirked, leaning against the doorway, attempting to look nonchalant.

“We need to talk Spike,” the petite young woman declared, brushing past him.

“I thought we had nothing left to talk about, luv. You made that achingly clear,” he snapped, slamming the door behind them.

“Spike…” she began, obviously trying to contain her anger. Well, no self respecting vampire could allow that, not that he could still be considered self respecting. Sodding Hell, the bloody drink was making him positively maudlin.

“Did you change your mind and decide you wanted another tumble?” He leered, stopping short of calling her pet. It seemed wrong now somehow, which was silly, it wasn’t as though it was an honour that should be reserved for the boy.

“Don’t be disgusting, I came to talk, Spike. Actually no, I know that appealing to your sense of decency won’t do any good,” she sniffed in obvious disdain.

“Don’t have any, ducks,” he smirked in what he hoped was his best parody of his former self. Stupid bird, how dare she come here and dredge up all these feelings. _As if her presence was required for that,_ the Cecily voice taunted.

“Believe me, I know. I’ve come to negotiate,” Buffy replied in obvious distaste.

“Negotiate?” Would Slayer and company never get the point? There was no way for them to get male slayerette out of this. Circumventing the bargain, would collapse the orb’s power, sending the world into chaos.

“For my friend, tell me what it will take to make you leave Xander alone?” Did the stupid bint really think there was anything that would buy him off? Did she think any amount of power or money would buy back the devotion that he’d once felt for her? Could she even conceive of adoration so powerful that it had caused him to try and change his very nature for her? Buffy had no idea what she’d thrown away. He’d tried to become a white hat for her, but nothing had been good enough. Still he was… beneath her.

Well, he had better now. A warm, soft body his for the taking, completely subject to his whims. It was time for someone to see to him, long past time. He’d spent his entire existence looking after everybody else’s needs, always putting himself second. It was finally his turn! As if he’d even consider giving that up!

“Nothing, the carpenter is mine and I have no intention of giving him up. He’s a right sweet shag and as you can see, thanks to him my circumstances have improved,” Spike waved in the general direction of the apartment. Though the effect would have been better, had he managed to redecorate. Really, who had tools hung up in the living room?

“I could have the chip removed,” she whispered knowingly, attempting to entice him.

“What? Do you think I’m stupid? Do you think I haven’t tried, Slayer?” the master vampire snarled furious.

“I have access to resources that you don’t. I’m still in contact with Riley, his people know more about the chip than anyone on the planet. I could persuade him to have it removed,” the little vixen tempted.

“Captain Cardboard would never allow it. He’d never allow me to run free, capable of harming humans,” Spike snapped dismissing the idea.

“He’d do it for me,” his hazel eyed former obsession insisted.

“Not anymore he wouldn’t. I think you’re overestimating your own importance, sweet. Cornbread has a new lady now, one that doesn’t use him to get off while thinking of Angel. Besides did it not occur to you that that would have been the very first thing that I would ask for? Returning me to my former glory wasn’t an option the Powers would even consider. You have nothing to offer me, girl,” he hissed. The statement was mostly true.

“Not even myself?” Buffy offered, moving into her former adversary’s personal space.

“What?” He seemed to be asking that over and over. He knew he must be blinking stupidly, his surprise evident.

“I’ll give you what you want Spike, me, back in your bed. I know you still want me. I know you miss me. Miss us,” she offered, moving to rub against him. Yes part of him did still want it. Bollocks, in truth, it had been the first thing that he had asked for. How pathetic had he become that he wouldn’t ask to be restored first? That should have been his first thought, but no he would have been willing to remain as he was, neutered and impotent, in order to have her again, but not any longer.

“Would you do that? Would you play the whore for me? Let me tie you down and shag you in his place? Would you whimper for me like he does? Let me tease you, caress you until you’re almost at the point of no return, only to stop and leave you there, aching in frustrated misery?” Spike was trying to be vicious, but honestly it sounded too much like the games that he and the chosen one had been playing not so long ago. Difference was even when he’d been the one in control she’d still held all the power.

“Yes,” she whispered, her beautiful eyes filling with tears. She’d do it too. Wouldn’t that just give her a merry excuse to keep things going with good old Spike? He thought taking a long swig out of the bottle he’d almost forgotten he’d been holding. He wiped his mouth angrily with the back of his hand. She’d be able to keep using him to get her jollies and be all self-righteous and noble about it.

“Too bad I’m no longer interested,” he growled scornfully. “Besides you can’t force me to give up my claim on Harris, not by threats, not by force, not even by bribery. it would destroy the magic of the orb, turn it into a paper weight. It’s the mystical keystone to the gateway leading into this dimension, without it the walls of this universe would collapse. You cannot knowingly interfere, girl. No outside influence can break Xander’s connection to me.”

“You said you loved me,” she begged sounding desperate.

“I did. I fought by your side, defended your loved ones, and looked after them even after you were gone, but none of that was ever good enough for you. I’m nothing to you,” he barked angrily.

“Don’t you understand that’s why I had to stop it, Spike? I couldn’t keep doing that to either of us,” she pleaded, asking for his understanding.

“Shut up! Stopping had nothing to do with me! Don’t you stand there and pretend you ended it for my benefit. It was you. Always been all about you. Your pain, your frustration, your anger. You couldn’t take it out on your saintly friends, but it was fine to take it out on me. It was fine to make use of me as a sympathetic ear, a fuck toy, a punching bag, whatever you were in the mood for. You knew how I felt, you knew I wouldn’t say no to you. I let you, over and over again. Do you know what that was like? Well not any more,” he was yelling now. The neighbours could probably hear them, hopefully no one was calling the police.

“Spike, I…” she began, only to stop. What could she really say to that? The absolute anguish on her face almost made him want to reach out and comfort her. “Please Xander didn’t do anything. If you’re angry at me, then take it out on me. What you’ve just described me doing to you, that’s almost exactly what you’re doing to Xan and he doesn’t deserve that.”

“He made his choice. He willingly turned himself over to me,” Spike answered defensively.

“At least let us see him then, just to make sure he’s all right,” the young woman requested anxiously.

“Sod off. He’s just bloody peachy, learning all about the joys of sodomy. Now get out!” the vampire rumbled mockingly.

“Spike…” the shorter woman appealed, reaching out for him. He immediately stepped back, out of her reach.

“I told the watcher and now I’m telling you. Stay away from me and my pet. I swear if you don’t leave within the next 30 seconds, I’ll start packing this place up and move myself and the boy out of Sunnydale, tonight. I’ll take him from his job and that useless drunken excuse of a family and move us half way around the world where you will never find us.” Spike threatened. He really hoped that it wouldn’t come to that, but if the Scoobies didn’t stop he would be left with no other alternative.

“No,” Buffy cried. Tears falling unashamedly down her lovely face.

“29, 28, 27…” Spike counted, trying to control his pain and his anger. He was through bowing down too her.

“No, Spike I’ll go, please. I’ll go,” she pleaded raising her hands in an attempt to calm his rage. She shook her head on the way out the door, hugging herself. ”Spike, I know you’re angry with me right now, but please, please think before you take this out on him when he gets back tonight,” she said turning to face him one last time.

He slammed the door angrily behind her, locking it as if that would prevent her from getting back in if she so chose. Sod it. He’d finished the last bit of the whiskey. He was going to need another bottle.


	18. Chapter 18

Shit, shit, shit. Spike was going to kill him. Even he could smell Willow on himself from when she’d hugged him earlier, a weird mixture of her perfume, spell components and something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He could already feel the sting of his upcoming punishment. His horrible traitor of a penis wasn’t even adverse to the idea. Well his backside was! He was still tender from the paddling he’d been given that morning, and in no shape for more of the same. Of course, all of this was assuming that the vampire chose corporal punishment. Considering the alternatives, Xander was actually hoping he’d be ordered to assume the position again. Yep, sign him up for more spanking. A spanking good time all around!

He had to stop freaking out. Spike would be furious, but he’d listen. He wouldn’t just make Xander quit his job without even giving him a chance to explain. Yeah, because reasonable was the first thing that came to mind when thinking of Spike. Really, the gang should have declared him official negotiator years ago! The construction worker leaned against the elevator’s scuffed back wall, rubbing his face with his hands. He hadn’t had nearly enough sleep last night. Somehow he didn’t think he’d be catching up tonight.

Trying to wiggle the kink out from between his shoulder blades, he made his way out of the elevator and down the hall to his apartment’s front door. He sucked in a shaky breath, when his movements also caused the small bit of soft plastic that Spike had fitted him with earlier in the day to nudge his prostate gland. Digging his keys out of his pockets he quietly unlocked the door.

He hadn’t even managed to make it fully into the room, before he was grabbed by the shirt collar and shoved against the door by a furious Spike, as it turned out, a furious and very drunken Spike. Not that he really had any right to be throwing the proverbial stones. He’d been doing a fantastic imitation of his old man up until about week ago.

The chipped blond was sniffing him, inhaling his scent, growling all the while. “You’re mine,” his Master snarled furiously, before taking a gulp of whatever he was drinking, judging by Spike’s state it wasn’t the first bottle either.

“Yes, Master. I’m your, only yours,” he whispered back, trying to will his body not to tense up. He knew that if he fought, it would only serve to piss off his inebriated assailant even more.

“You reek of one of the birds! I warned you, boy! Did you think I was playing? Obviously you can’t be trusted,” his apparently completely wasted owner growled angrily.

“Please, Master. She came to me, I told her to leave, I got her to leave, she won’t come around again,” the mortal pleaded. If that entire scene with Willow had been for nothing, if he’d said those terrible things to her for no reason he would have a nervous breakdown, he knew he’d just… shatter.

“Get the sodding Hell out of those clothes,” the vampire ordered furiously, stepping back and drinking down more of the liquor, never taking his eyes off of his prize. The taller man knelt down loosening the laces on his work boots before pulling them off and setting them by the door. He quickly pulled of his clothes and sank to his knees, automatically assuming the waiting position that he’d being taught the night before.

“Get those into the hamper and then get your ass back in here,” Spike ordered, turning his back to the nervous slayerette and skulking back towards the couch without a backwards glance. Xander scurried to obey. He briefly considered using his teeth, like Spike had had him do with his ‘unacceptable’ wardrobe the night before, but decided against it. That had been a pervy way of showing him his place, a way of setting the mood. This time the kneeling mortal decided he had best opt for speed. The longer it took him to make his way back, the madder the older creature would become.

It was awkward, crawling to the bathroom carrying his discarded clothing, but he managed to make it there and back pretty quickly. The plug that was still strapped into him wiggled distractingly with every movement.

“Get over here,” the sprawled figure on the couch ordered angrily. Damn, looked like a serious dent had been made in the liquor cabinet Anya had insisted that they set up. Bottles littered the floor beside the couch. What the Hell was going on? His Master had seemed happy enough, before sending Xander off to work that morning sore and over stimulated. What had happened while he was gone to change that? He hadn’t seen Spike this drunk since Buffy had died… Oh. So the girls had decided on a little tag team maneuver had they? This was so bad.

A cold pale hand snatched him by the hair the moment he got near the sofa. “Mine, keeping you, you don’t get to leave me. Now suck me,” the drunken vampire mumbled, his words slurring. Xander nodded. Wordlessly he reached to free his Master’s cock from his dark jeans. Spike was only half hard. It amazed the young man that the vamp had managed an erection at all, considering the amount of alcohol the blood drinking demon had obviously consumed.

The newly bonded slave still wasn’t used to doing this. His hair was wrapped in Spike’s fist, being pulled painfully. It was actually hurting Xander’s scalp. It felt like some stands were going to be torn out. He was glad it was cut shorter than it had been last year. All the other times Spike had had his servant take him into his mouth he’d been careful. He’d let the less experienced man suck him at his own pace. This time he was thrusting into the brown eyed man’s mouth, shoving into him and making him gag. Xander couldn’t help it, he started to cough and choke. He thought the immortal being was going to hit him for a second, but he just shoved him away roughly.

“You don’t get to reject me, like the others,” the distraught century old creature roared. “You were to be mine to keep, that was the deal. Go, just go wash her stink off of you and leave me alone, like I belong.” The last part was muttered so softly that Xander was barely able to make it out. He would have thought he’d imagine it, except that the drinking, rumpled looking figure on the couch was as sad as the kneeling man could ever remember seeing him.

Cautiously, the apprehensive young man inched his way closer to the lump that seemed to be trying very hard to pickle itself on his sofa. This was probably the single most idiotic thing he’d ever done. _Yes, let’s get closer to the angry, totally sloshed evil undead guy!_ The twenty one year old knew from bitter personal experience how dangerous someone in this state could be. He should just obey Spike’s command and go clean up. Let the bloodsucker have his little pity party. He couldn’t help it though; he’d never seen anyone look this miserable.

“Master,” he breathed softly, hesitantly reaching out to touch a black clad knee.

“I told you to go,” his morose Master grunted, waving him away.

“Please Master, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to disobey, it was just a reflex. I’m sure with practice I’ll get better at… pleasing you,” he blushed, lowering his eyes from that piercing blue gaze.

“I can bloody well still smell your disobedience,” the vampire groused crankily, but he didn’t remove Xander’s hand from his body. He knew protesting his innocence would be useless until Spike calmed down a little more.

“Come with me and help me scrub it off then. Afterwards we could try again,” the human slave suggested. This was crazy; he was encouraging the peroxide menace to fool around with him in the shower. He wanted to get Spike of off the couch though and away from what he could now see was a nearly empty bottle of tequila. He ran the hand that had been resting on his owner’s knee between Spike’s carelessly splayed legs, up the inside seam of his jeans. If the vamp’s still exposed groin was any indication, he wasn’t adverse to the idea.

“You want me to shower with you?” Spike scoffed, tilting his head to the side and staring down at the human’s nude form, making Xander squirm just a little. He was all too aware that his throbbing hard on was clearly visible in his current position.

“Please, Master,” Xander nodded. His cheeks colored even further. He shivered, realizing that he was actually initiating sex. This was the first time he willingly offered himself. All their other encounters had been ordered. The dark haired man had kept his promise and obediently submitted to Spike, which hadn’t been nearly has as traumatic as he’d imagined it would be, but now for the first time he was volunteering to pleasure his former adversary. He passively stayed there for a long time on his knees, trying his best not to fidget under his Master’s searing gaze.

“All right, Kitten, Lead the way,” Spike finally said, after what seemed like an eternity. He’d never thought he’d be happy to hear the embarrassing pet name again, but he was.

It wasn’t only that the vampire had been so unusually rough. For the most part his master was surprisingly gentle when it came to using his body, preparing him carefully and with lots of lube. Yeah there had been some things that had ached, the spankings and the clamps, but Spike had a way of slowly building the pain so that by the time they got to the point where it should hurt terribly, Xander was always so turned on that it actually added to his excitement. If what had happened when he’d tried to blow Spike was any indication, the vampire had had no such inclinations tonight. But it wasn’t only the way that he’d been handled physically that had bothered him.

Even after the whole scene with Giles, Spike hadn’t treated him with the cool disregard that he had tonight. Despite how devastating being forced to luridly beg to be used as a sex toy had been, his owner had been almost… tender. He’d expected mockery from the vampire, after he was done with him. To be reminded how hard he’d been while he’d shamelessly begged to be used like a whore. The bleached menace hadn’t though, he’d consoled Xander, soothed and petted him. Spike usually did when the degradation became too much. It was probably unhealthy and certainly a little twisted, considering he was the direct cause of Xander’s distress, most of the time purposefully causing it, but tonight the young man found himself desperately missing that comfort.

Silently, the slender creature stood up. The nervous human was happy to see that the alcohol had been left behind. Still on all fours, he made his way to the bathroom, black clad figure following closely behind.

“Stand up, turn around and put your hands against the wall,” Spike ordered. As soon as he complied, the straps to the harness that had been his only decoration since shortly after getting home were quickly loosened. A cool hand brushed his hip lightly, before moving to knead his buttocks. He couldn’t conceal a small groan when Spike grabbed the base of the butt plug and expertly wiggled it a few times. Ever so slowly his Master worked the little trespasser out of his sore passage.

“Start the shower and do the trimming you need to do,” the blond instructed. Xander quickly obeyed, relieved Spike was having him do that himself. He didn’t really relish the idea of someone who wasn’t exactly walking straight holding a razor next to the family jewels. For the moment though Spike seemed content to just watch him through the crack left by the only partially closed shower curtain.

He thought that that was all his owner was going to do, since he didn’t move the entire time Xander was removing what little stubble had grown in since he’d showered before work, but as soon as the mortal finished and reached to put the dreaded pink disposable razor aside, his Master quickly stripped off his tight back clothing, then joined him without saying a word.

“Turn and face the wall. Spread your legs a bit. No, a little wider, good, just like that. Now clasp your hands behind your neck and leave them there,” his Master softly ordered. Xander felt a shiver run down his spine as he stood under the shower’s warm spray. He felt a cool hand, smaller than his own, reach around to fondle his freshly shaven balls, inspecting his work.

“Love how soft and smooth you feel. They feel nice and plump too, full of semen. Bet you feel about ready to explode, Kitten. How do those come laden bollocks feel hanging heavy between your legs as you crawl for me?” His owner breathed in his ear, pressing up against him, hand still lightly massaging his testicles. The young slave swallowed, if he hadn’t been glaringly aware of his genitalia before, his Master had just ensured that he would be from here on in. After coming home smelling of Willow, he was also certain that he was going to be in for another long evening with no sexual satisfaction in sight. He didn’t even bother trying to conceal his frustrated whimper.

After what seemed like an eternity Spike finally released him, but was back a split second later soapy washcloth in hand. Xander couldn’t help but quiver when the vampire slowly started running the coarse fabric around his belly button.

“Is this what you wanted, Kitten?” the cold blooded creature whispered sensuously. The mortal squealed when his companion’s free hand reached up to harshly twist his left nipple. The rough treatment didn’t stop, but the cloth did inch its way up his torso.

“Yes… Master,” he managed to stutter. At least they had abandoned the let’s marinate the evil undead guy game, and had gotten back to the somewhat familiar see if the male Scooby can die of blue balls game. Considering Spike had a tendency to throw things or hit people with heavy scientific equipment when drunk, Xander was fairly certain that this was safer.

He changed his mind when the washcloth reached his right nipple. Stupid Billy Idol wanabe! It was getting more and more difficult to keep still as his chest was tormented. Damn it, now Spike was chuckling.

“Will definitely have to see about those piercings,” Spike promised. What was almost certainly intended as a taunt only served to excite the human further. “Do you think I could make you disobey me if I kept doing this to you long enough? You think I could make you have an orgasm without ever touching your prick, Kitten? Are those pretty little teats that sensitive?”

“I don’t know Master,” he answered, sounding pathetic even to his own ears. He couldn’t keep back a dejected whine, as strong hands continued playing with his body. He felt blunt teeth nibbling his neck as the hand holding the soapy cloth was changed and his right nipple was now cruelly tweaked and twisted. It bordered on painful, but was also incredibly erotic. Xander knew that even after he was left alone, his tits would feel amazingly tender for hours.

His erection was throbbing almost excruciatingly. He’d gone longer than this without coming, he was sure he had. God it had only been 2 days. He’d gone longer than 48 hours without shaking hands with Mr. Happy before. The problem was, he hadn’t gone without jerking off; in fact Little Xander had never been the focus of so much attention before, not even during his time with Anya. What Xander hadn’t been permitted to do was get off.

After what seemed like an eternity, Spike finally seemed to have had enough of tormenting his chest. Xander could feel the two little persecuted nubs hammering against his torso like two miniature pulses. The suffering young man felt his owner move away; leaving him alone, trembling and intensely aroused. He felt Spike’s erection firmly digging into his hip a moment later, signaling the vampire’s return. He’d apparently gone to get the bar of soap. He began meticulously washing the rest of Xander’s body.

The last time Spike had done this he’d been all business, aside from a few lingering swipes to Xander’s nipples and anus; but today every touch seemed designed to send waves of helpless desire through the brunet. Having someone wash his arms shouldn’t have been so titillating. He quivered as he felt Spike crouch down, to bathe his legs. It seemed so naughty standing there motionless and subservient, legs open, hands joined behind his neck while his body was ever so slowly lathered.

Bleachie had touched him everywhere except his ass and rigid penis. The shower warmed body behind him straightened and Xander shuddered as his inner thighs were leisurely soaped.

“Bend at the waist a bit,” Spike ordered, placing a steadying hand against his waist, balancing the younger man as he obeyed. Silently he removed Xander’s hands from behind his neck “Brace yourself against the wall. Good, like that. Now, I want you to stay perfectly still. Your palms are to remain against that shower wall, understood?”

“Yes, Master,” he answered. _What are you going to do to me?_ His mind demanded, but he managed to keep that to himself. _Inside voice, inside voice._ He got his answer a moment later when soap slicked bristly fabric was slowly run between his legs. Spike was pressing firmly, washing in gentle circles, on that sensitive spot right behind his balls. Xander couldn’t help but gasp. _Oh God._

“You’re shaking, Kitten. You don’t like this?” the vampire purred, continuing his sensuous torture. “Answer me, pet. I want to know how it feels.”

The fanged menace expected him to be verbal? Now?

“Goo…good,” he managed to stammer. Spike snorted.

“Such a naughty, Kitten. Love having your Master play with you, don’t you? Love having that wicked bum teased too, don’t you?” the vampire taunted. How had Spike gone from staggering, falling down drunk, back to being able to play virtuoso with his body so quickly? _Stupid vampire metabolism!_ The little towel was moving up his crack now.

“Yes,” he admitted, just as a slick finger breached him. It’s not as though it wasn’t obvious how worked up he was.

“I Bet you thought about having me inside you while we were apart, remembered how well I stretched that tight hole. You know why you thought about it? Because you know it belongs to me. You know it exists for my pleasure. You exist for my pleasure. Even this is for my pleasure,” his Master insisted. As a firm hand finally wrapped around his cock, Xander couldn’t find the energy to argue.

“Yes, Master,” Xander hissed, almost sobbing. It was almost impossible to keep still as Spike leisurely massaged the head of his cock.

“Tell me you’re mine,” the vampire ordered, jabbing two fingers inside of him and firmly massaging his prostate.

“I’m yours, Master. I belong to you,” he wheezed, struggling to catch his breath. “Please, Oh God.”

“Please what? Kitten,” the blond demanded angrily. _Please let me come. Please stop teasing me. Please… Need it so bad._ Spike wasn’t going to allow that though, he was certain.

“Please… It’s too much Master. I don’t want to disobey. I can’t… I can’t … Please… stop…” Xander heard himself begging.

“Come for me right now, Kitten,” his Master commanded. Without thought or hesitation, he did.


	19. Chapter 19

Boy was asleep. Spike had put him to bed as soon as he finished cleaning him up. The unexpected gratification his pet was allowed had the typical red blooded male result, he’d practically fallen asleep standing up in the shower. The master vampire hadn’t planned on letting him climax, but hearing his Kitten beg so prettily, he just hadn’t been able to resist. The honest truth was that Xander Harris in the throes of ecstasy was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. His slave had been gorgeous, flushed and panting, trying to catch his breath. The younger man’s entire body had been racked with tremors from the strain of trying to stay still as Spike had mercilessly toyed with him. If someone had told Spike just a week ago that he’d start finding the carpenter attractive it would have been a toss up between ripping their guts out, laughing his arse off and staking himself.

The Master vampire though certainly couldn’t deny that he found the human desirable. He wanted him. No question about that.

Tonight he’d planned on working the youth into an agony of sexual frustration and leaving him unsatisfied, again. Spike had decided to play with the boy’s sensitive knob until he was right on the precipice and then stop to bugger him as he leaned against the shower wall. He could almost hear his slave’s whimpers, imagining how his beauty would have trembled as he took him, sure that all his prick needed was one more good firm stroke, yet knowing that it would never come. Yeah, would have been good. The moment his boy had started pleading though, not to be allowed release, but for his Master to stop caressing him, before he disgraced himself, Spike had known he wanted to see his pet loose all control. So he’d changed his tactics and fisted his slave roughly, breathing the order to climax into his ear all the while jabbing two fingers up the boy’s bottom aiming firmly for his sweet spot. And Bloody Hell, if the boy wasn’t even more fetching when he orgasmed, his head thrown back, exposing the lovely tanned skin of his throat, parting wet lips, unconsciously calling out for his Master. He almost sobbed with regret that he hadn’t been taking the human after feeling his pet’s muscles clenching around his fingers as he came.

After the taller man had recovered, Spike had finished cleaning him off quickly, washing his hair and rinsing him off in short order. He’d led Xander into the bedroom and blindfolded him. The whelp had looked a little nervous when he’d pulled out the black satin lined toy, but hadn’t protested when Spike had placed it over his eyes. Docilely the younger man had held up his wrists when asked and stood silently while the cuffs were buckled on. The vampire could smell his plaything’s apprehension, but the boy didn’t fuss when his Master bound him to the bed spread eagle, stretching his limbs tightly, though not wide enough to hurt, but still rendering him completely immobile. The other man had actually almost nodded off before he’d finished fastening his legs. Spike had draped a sheet over the boy and told him to go to sleep. Despite the restraints, it hadn’t been a command the brat had had any difficulty following. Granted he’d kept the boy up too late the night before and the dark haired man hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep.

Spike found himself staring down at the slumbering Scooby as he reached for some fresh clothes. There was a small bruise on his boy’s cheek that he was fairly certain he hadn’t caused. He remembered shoving the boy, but not actually belting him. He growled before he could stop himself. Some one had dared to harm his Kitten. Only he was allowed to mark the boy.

He shook his head in pain, realizing he was already sobering up.

Probably just as well, he’d come much too close to harming his pet. It surprised him that he hadn’t liked the fear in Xander’s eyes, thus far he’d enjoyed his nervousness and apprehension yes. Watching the muscular young man wonder what his new owner was going to do to him next was a delight. But Spike had definitely not enjoyed the dread he’d seen in his boy’s face when he’d shoved him to the ground after their ill-fated bout of oral sex. He’d been furious enough after Buffy’s little visit. Then to make things worse, he’d caught the red headed witch’s scent all over his boy. It had almost blinded him with rage. The carpenter was fortunate he hadn’t started to mouth off. If the young man had… Spike was certain he would have done something they would both have deeply regretted.

As it was he was still fuming, but his anger was now focused, fortunately no longer on his slave. He was fairly certain that he’d gotten his point across to Buffy. From the way she’d started blubbering it was clear that she’d taken his threat to move her high school companion away seriously. Hopefully they could all move on now that the useless posturing was out of the way. The vampire knew the Slayer and her minions wouldn’t give up, but as long as they didn’t overtly interfere, what did he care? The boy’s chums could spend the next twenty years pouring over dusty old scrolls and tattered books written in languages barely anyone remembered it would do them no good. It might even keep them out of his hair.

Xander shifted slightly in his sleep, pulling at the manacles shackling him to the bed. He wiggled around for a moment, before finally settling again. His boy looked wickedly debauched all trussed up ready for his master to savor. Shaking his head, Spike made his way out of the room.

The boy was going to need feeding and dinner wasn’t going to prepare itself. Not that he was some domestic goddess, but he seemed to have mastered the elusive reading of directions and mixing of ingredients that had thus far eluded his slave. Not as if putting some frozen vegetables in a pot of boiling water was all that challenging. There was absolutely no excuse for the way his human had been living and now that he was in charge it was going to stop.

Well there was no use wasting the few hours a day that he actually had to make use of his prize. Between working and sleeping he’d barely get to play with his pet at all until the weekend.

Right so no more mooning at the sleeping mortal like some sort of nonce. He’d cook, and then he’d wake sleeping beauty and feed him his supper. After that they could have a spot of fun. He’d give his Kitten a proper seeing to.

Course he’d have to punish the whelp somehow, he couldn’t just let him get away with chatting up his old pals. His boy knew very well it was strictly forbidden. Stupid bints, Spike sodding well knew that the entire secret meeting wouldn’t have been the pup’s idea. The birds had probably worked it out so they’d each have their little visits at the same time, keeping the Big Bad busy and that rot. They were lucky he hadn’t stripped the skin off their precious friend’s back. If Xander had come home a different point in his bender, the entire Harris household… That didn’t sound right, was his flat now rightly. Bloody-Harris? No that definitely didn’t sound right, it sounded like he was cursing at the slayerette. He definitely wasn’t going with his mortal surname, though he’d probably referred to the little pillock as a prat at some point or other. No, that certainly wouldn’t do. Harris-Bloody then? Seven circles of Hell, apparently the children‘s babbling was contagious. He had not just had an entire internal dialogue in Scooby speak. Not this vamp and he would hold to that to his final death, under torture if necessary.

What had he been thinking in the first place? Oh, yeah. The entire Harris-Bloody household, that’s what he was going with and that was that, would have suffered if his Scooby hadn’t returned home at precisely the right moment. Happily for all concerned Spike had been far enough along in his wallowing to be relatively unconcerned with beating the shit out of his disobedient slave.

His pet had managed to surprise him though, hadn’t thought that his boy had the stones for it, really. He’d been taken aback when he’d felt the hesitant touch to his left knee. He’d thought Harris would bathe and then flee to the bedroom. Spike had sent him away after all, would have been the perfect excuse to hide from his tormentor, if only for an evening. Xander hadn’t done that though. His Kitten had swallowed his obvious misgivings and tried to make amends. Nice little bit of seduction he’d managed. Angry as Spike had been, it had been impossible not to appreciate the young lovely kneeling nude at his feet, pleading for forgiveness, promising to learn to better please him. His boy had been aroused by the whole episode too. There had been no denying the gorgeously erect prick jutting proudly from his boy’s body. His own cock had jumped in appreciation, as he’d watched the play of muscles on his pet’s firm young backside while the boy had crawled ahead of him to the washroom.

As soon as he’d had his supper, the slayerette was getting the shagging of his life, Spike thought, adjusting himself in his jeans. Well he should probably punish the cub first, wouldn’t have any fun if that was still in the way. His pretty would be distracted, worried about having to give up the construction job, instead of focusing on pleasing his master as he should be.

How best to punish the boy? he wondered, peeking into the refrigerator. He could always spank him again. His Kitten would like that. The scent of pheromones always snowballed whenever he even hinted at punishing the lad that way. Really wouldn’t do much in the way of dissuading the brunet though, if he actually enjoyed it. But his pet was a lovely sight squirming on his lap and the vampire certainly had enjoyed shagging that delightful arse when it was all nice and friction warmed. Course they could always play tomorrow night. The boy was bound to do something that warranted correction by then. That was if he bothered coming up with some pretext to discipline his pet. He could always just spank the whelp because he wanted to. He’d already warned the boy that someday he would, for no other reason than enjoying the feel of the heat emanating from his pet’s rosy bottom. He was sorely tempted to go back into the bedroom and just take the mortal.

Maybe he’d wake his slave up that way. Or he could tease his hole until the younger man was squirming against the mattress, ready for his cock. Xander would wake up, still blindfolded, not able to see or move, feeling his vulnerable rosebud teased and caressed. So many choices, Spike couldn’t believe he’d almost let that stupid blonde bint spoil things for him again.

Humming to himself, he set about preparing dinner for the boy. He’d really have to teach the boy to cook. He wasn’t about to spend the next three decades making his own slave’s meals. Though Spike supposed it wasn’t such a chore when some one else did the actual cleaning up. He wasn’t entirely convinced he could trust the human’s eating habits either. Put the boy back in charge of feeding himself and he’d be back to eating left over take out and snack cakes in no time. At least this way the master vampire could monitor what he fed his pet. Still, probably wouldn’t hurt to teach the dark haired man a few things.

Putting the roast he’d selected in the oven, the vampire made his way over to the sink. He grinned. Funny sometimes how inspiration struck, he thought washing his hands. Happily he made his way back into the bedroom where his pet was still sleeping soundly.

Stripping, Spike burrowed under the sheets half draping himself over his slumbering pet, luxuriating in his warmth. Dinner would be cooking for a while, so he’d have some time to bask in his newest possession. He began lightly running his fingers along the soft flesh of his bound slave’s inner thighs. Keeping up the sensual stroking, he began slowly licking the boy’s throat. Even without his enhanced senses he would have known the exact moment his lovely started coming around. He wiggled in his bonds, moaning ever so faintly. Moving his hands up Spike skirted the human’s rapidly awakening sex, never quite making contact.

“Did you have a nice nap, Kitten?” he asked, moving to lick the shell of the mortal’s ear. His boy just gasped in response. “You know you made your Master very randy, looking so wanton, such a naughty little slut coming all over the shower wall like that. Can you feel how hard you’ve made me Kitten? Can you pet?” he demanded, giving the delicate flesh of the boys inner thighs a hard pinch.

“Yes, Master,” the helpless human groaned.

“Like having you like this, all spread out and at my mercy,” the vampire cooed, his hand reaching even lower to cup the underside of his toy’s bottom. ”Maybe I should just keep you here like this all the time, vulnerable and at my mercy. Such a pretty pet, all helpless and spread out for me.” He punctuated the brazen statement by lightly fondling the boy’s testicles. “Imagine it Kitten, spending all your time powerless in the dark, just waiting for your Master to come pay attention to you. Lying here just hoping that I’ll come in and touch you, unable to give yourself any pleasure. You’d come to cherish the times I came in to use your mouth or your tight little hole.”

Boy was biting his lips again to keep from moaning out loud. Silly child, wasn’t as though Spike couldn’t smell that he was aroused or for that matter see the impressive hard-on that was tenting the sheets. The lurid descriptions were obviously turning on the blindfolded man. The vampire moved his hand up pinching a nipple in retaliation, prompting a high pitched squeal.

“No, Kitten let me hear you. Not nice trying to keep all those lovely little sounds you make from me. They’re for me after all,” he admonished his pet.

“I’m sorry, Master. God…” Xander whimpered as Spike finally reached down to stroke his prick. He kept his touch light and teasing.

“Hmmm, I seem to remember you promising me something, Kitten. What did you say you’d do for me after our shower?” he reminded the young man.

“Master?” The human asked uncertainly.

“You said we’d give something another go,” the blond reminded his slave.

“Oh… Yes Master, I remember. Hmmm… oh… Hadn’t you better untie me for that?” Xander asked uncertainly.

“Don’t think that’ll be necessary, pet” the master vampire assured his plaything, moving to straddle the boy and bringing his erection to his lips. “Open wide, Kitten. That’s a good boy. Suck, just the head for now. Oh that’s good, keep doing that.” Harris did have the sweetest mouth. Spike couldn’t believe that he was the only bloke who’d be lucky enough to ever feel this. “Yeah, use your tongue just like that.”

He let the boy continue on this way for a while, suckling on his gland. Xander’s wicked tongue swirled around the head of his penis or snaked up to tease the slit every once in a while. Well, at least he hadn’t completely turned the young man off to the act. Yes he owned Xander and could force him to do whatever he wanted, but there was something to be said about having a willing partner or at least one putting some enthusiasm into the act. Buggering a warm doll would get old fast.

“I’m going to start thrusting now, Kitten. Slow and shallow, just keep doing what you are. Feels bloody wonderful. Keep your throat relaxed, breath through your nose,” he instructed, grabbing on to the headboard to steady himself. Unable to see, his Xander would be forced to concentrate on the feel and taste of the cock leisurely plunging in and out of his mouth. Spike kept up the measured steady pace as long as he could manage. He didn’t want to choke the boy again and ruin what little headway he’d made here. Reluctantly he pulled out of his boy’s moist lips.

“That was much better, Kitten. You made it bloody hard to stop. Good thing I get to shag you now, isn’it?” he continued playfully, stripping the sheet completely off of them.

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master,” his captive whispered, licking his lips in a way that went straight to the master vampire’s groin. He was fairly certain that the boy wasn’t even aware of what he was doing. The Scooby had no idea how appealing he was. Of course when how useless and unimportant you are is drummed into you everyday, eventually you start to believe it.

“Feeling a little peckish though, think I might have a little taste first,” he continued kissing and nibbling his way down the restrained man’s body before hovering over Xander’s left thigh, just above the femoral artery. He licked there, lingering feeling the boy’s strong steady pulse beneath his tongue. Breathing in his boy’s scent he slipped into his true face. He let his fangs scrape against the tender flesh just south of the human’s sex, before biting down and drinking deeply. Bugger! His pet was whining, making faint sounds that had nothing to do with fear. Fools, fools thought that biting the neck was more intimate. What could be more private than this? So good, he had to stop, pull away. The boy was only human. Using willpower that he didn’t know he possessed Spike slowly withdrew, tonguing the wound closed.

“Oh, God,” Xander murmured, thrashing his head from side to side.

“Yeah, pet,” Spike agreed. Unable to wait any longer, he scooted down the bed and freed the human’s legs. Darting back up the bed, the vampire reached into the night stand for the lube and generously coated his cock. Gathering Xander’s long legs he rested them against his torso. Making quick work of preparing the mortal, he plunged into him with one firm shove. The boy gave a pained, surprised little groan.

“Relax, Kitten. Let me in, that’s right… Mmmm. You had that plug in you all day, but this is what you really want isn’t it?” he demanded, reaching between them to firmly stroke the trussed up man’s engorged manhood. The boy made a keening sound, thrashing just a little as Spike’s shaft stimulated his prostate.

“Yes, Master,” his pet finally answered, after Spike gave his balls a good firm squeeze letting him know an answer was required. The vampire wasn’t foolish enough not to realize that the boy was simply telling him what he wanted to hear, but someday soon his Kitten would say it and mean it.

“So hard again already. You like this? Feeling my cock inside you?” he whispered silkily, letting his thumb linger across the tip of Xander’s cock, worrying the sensitive slit. “Not going to get mad if you beg pet. I like hearing you beg. I like it when you beg me.”

“Oh… Ah, ah… Please, oh God… Oh Master,” the younger man panted, taking the hint. The sex their first night had been fantastic when he’d made Xander beg for permission to come. Tonight had just cemented that for the vampire. He’d been wrong denying the boy for so long. He wasn’t ready. It was amusing teasing the mortal, but if he refused the human culmination every time he misbehaved the boy would never ejaculate again, which short of having him cut wasn’t very practical. Eventually they could play those denial games, maybe even put the human in one of the chastity devices he’d seen on the internet, but not for a while. Not until his pet was more secure in his new situation.

“Are you close, Pet?” Spike groaned.

“Yes..” the mortal gasped between clenched teeth. “Please…”

“Please what? Ah… So bloody tight,” he grunted, running his moist fingers along the sensitive underside of the boy’s cock head. He could feel the fine tremors running up his pet’s body.

“Don’t stop. Please Master. Oh… Ah ah ah… please,” the dark haired boy pleaded.

“Don't stop what? Fucking you? Don’t intend to, Pet. Going to fill your inside with my seed,” Spike purred. His poor slave was writhing against him.

“Master… please,” the young man gasped.

“You want to come, Kitten? You want to come while Master’s pounding into you with his cock?” The vampire asked, reveling in the control he had over the other man.

“Oh… Yes please…” his boy pleaded. The mortal’s cock was steadily dribbling precum onto his belly now. He’d be past the point of no return soon, not that Spike was very far off.

“You know what you have to do then, Kitten. Rules haven’t changed,” he ordered, more gasping than saying the command.

“Please Master, please. Please may I come?” Xander pleaded.

“Not yet, just a little longer. Can you stay all gorgeous and hard for your Master a little longer? Look so exquisite stretched out, suffering for me. Tell me, Kitten. Tell me how close you are,” the slight vampire urged.

“So close, Master. I’m trying, but it feels so good,” the desperate man replied.

“What, Kitten? My hand touching your knob? My cock inside you? Being tied up? Being blindfolded?” Spike asked, genuinely curious.

“All of it, please Master,” his captive cried.

“Come whenever you’re ready Kitten. I want to feel you milking my cock,” the master vampire crooned. He didn’t have to wait very long before Xander was howling out his release. The feeling of Xander’s scorching body contracting around him was glorious and Spike found himself pumping erratically into his human. He came shortly after his boy.

He stayed right where he was, still rooted firmly inside his boy for a moment riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm. Finally after caressing one of the human’s quivering legs from calf to knee, he slowly lowered the boy’s limbs back to the bed. Carefully he extricated himself from the flushed body. Reaching up he slowly removed the blindfold.

His pet blinked a few times eyes adjusting to the light. The youth looked ready to go back to sleep.

“No you don’t,” he admonished, massaging the boy’s hypersensitive penis. His slave squawked in disbelief. His pet looked entrancingly miserable. Rubbing his hand in some of the slippery cum on his boy’s belly, he grabbed the human’s rapidly softening prick with his other hand. He brought his semen covered hand up to the still tethered man’s penis and began rubbing his palm slowly over the now painfully tender flesh of his boy’s cock head. It provoked an immediate response, the boy started to struggle alluringly in his bonds desperate to remove the stimulus to his aching flesh. “So very pretty. Think I’ll watch you agonize for a couple of minutes. Feels horrible doesn’t it Kitten, like a million little ants are running along the tip of your poor cock. Don’t worry Pet. I’ll only make you bear it for a bit, then we’ll go wash up. Sides you’ve been a bad boy and you still need to be punished.”

He barely had to wait before he was rewarded by a desolate: “Yes, Master.”


	20. Chapter 20

Xander lay on the bed gasping when his Master finally decided that he’d suffered enough and left his overly sensitive cock alone. He found himself ridiculously grateful for the gentle praises that were whispered into his ear. Cool soft hands brush his heated skin while they reached to unfasten his wrists. He dimly wondered how the hell he was going to get up and follow the vampire to the kitchen now that his limbs had effectively been turned to jelly. Crawling was actually probably going to be a lot easier than walking right now. It certainly required less dexterity. Who would have thought that there would be an upside to having to spend a week on his hands and knees?

Tonight had been, well intense. His owner had quite frankly scared the living daylights out of him. When the first thing that happens when you walk into the room is that a growling evil undead creature of the night tries to use your body as a battering ram against a perfectly innocent door, it’s not a good sign of things to come. At least he’d gotten one important thing right; when your drunken Master loudly claims ownership over you, agree even if it make you sound like something out of a really low brow Internet porno. Yes, Master. I’m yours, only yours. Just standing there docile with a furious Spike snarling at him in full game face had been one of the hardest things that he’d had ever had to do. Every particle of his body had screamed run, fight for your life this is a vampire, stupid!

He was however also all too familiar with the signs of a drunk spoiling for a fight. He was fairly certain that if he’d put up any sort of resistance that he would have ended up bleeding and broken at the inebriated demon’s feet.

Then Spike had picked up Willow’s scent all over him and Xander had had even bigger problems. Because apparently the Xan-Man wasn’t only responsible for his own actions, he was responsible for everyone else’s too. He still couldn’t figure out what the Hell the girls thought they were going to accomplish with that stunt aside from pissing off the person who now held complete and total control over his life. He wouldn’t be surprised if the great room temperature one hadn’t booked them two one way tickets to Singapore while he was at work.

The entire fiasco was something he was better off not thinking of anyway. He couldn’t believe how much he missed the girls already. He’d known what he was going to be giving up. He just hadn’t realized that it would be so difficult. Anya couldn’t have come up with a better punishment for him if she’d tried.

At least Spike seemed happier now, which really just really served to confuse Xander further. Not only had Spike not used him as a glorified punching bag, but he’d made him come. Twice! Which Xander had been certain wouldn’t be in the game plan based on the events of the weekend. Being sexually teased until his heart gave out maybe, getting off definitely not. He’d thought he was going to die of frustration in the shower. When Spike had said the words, freaking ordered him to come, his reaction had been immediate. It had been like the vampire had flipped a switch deep inside of him. He found himself blushing uncontrollably at the memory.

Apparently being tied up was also a huge turn on for him. Who would have thought? Waking up unable to see or really move, feeling what was quickly becoming a very familiar touch all over his naked body had been so damned exciting. To think he’d been mortified when Anya had let it slip that they’d played around with a little spanking. It seemed a little silly being all flustered over such a small thing now, considering that he’d become a demon’s sex slave.

“Time to get up. As appealing as the prospect is, we can’t lay about in bed all evening,” his Master insisted as he squeezed himself back into his worn black denim. Xander let out an undignified squeak when his owner decided to reach down and give his backside a firm pinch in order to speed his progress. “Out of bed with you, boy. Looks like we need to get you cleaned up again. Follow me.”

Sighing as he got off the bed, the younger man fell to his knees and followed the vampire out of the room. He was almost immediately hit with a mouth watering aroma. Looked like Spike had taken over his kitchen again.

Whatever Blood Breath was making it smelled wonderful. Xander’s stomach growled in response. Spike glanced back at him over his shoulder, smirking. Well it was Mr. Health Kick's fault if he was starving.

How was a man supposed to work construction with only rabbit food in his system? Quietly he trailed his Master to the washroom. The half dressed creature waved him in without entering himself.

“Kneel at attention, Kitten,” the vampire ordered, pointing to a spot in front of the sink. Even though his Master had only taught him the new position that morning Xander was already coming to hate it. It wasn’t just that it was physically more demanding than the wait position, though he was sure that would become a factor if he was ever expected to maintain it for an extended period of time. For some reason this pose made him feel more powerless than the others he’d learned. He knew that was silly, why should this make him feel more exposed than kneeling with his head bowed and his legs spread wide? Probably because it forced him to keep his head up, didn’t allow him to hide as much.

After briefly rummaging around in the linen closet beside the bathroom door the blond joined him in the small bathroom. Even after having known Spike and Angel for years, it was spooky feeling Spike behind him but not seeing his reflection up on the medicine cabinet. Spike laid a couple of washcloths and a fresh bar of soap on the counter, before unfolding one of the small pieces of terrycloth and thoroughly soaking it under the tab.

“Look at the mess you made. Did you enjoy yourself? Did my dirty boy like coming all over his belly for me?” the smirking vampire chided as he reached down to wash the quickly drying semen off his slave’s middle.

“Made such a pretty, pretty pet squirming on the bed for your Master. Now much as I’d enjoy taking you back into the bedroom and giving you a good rogering, I do believe that we still have some unpleasantness we need to get out of the way. ”

“Yes, Master,” gulping slightly, the kneeling man nodded.

“Tell me why you deserve to be punished,” Spike prompted, folding his arms across his bare muscular chest.

“I talked to Willow,” the younger man answered unhappily, futilely hoping that his owner would leave it at that.

“And why would that warrant a punishment, Kitten?” Spike demanded, crushing all the brunet’s hopes that the shirtless demon would get on with whatever he had planned without making him humiliate himself, again.

“Because I’m not allowed to,” he replied, trying not to sound like a disgruntled five year old.

“And why is that, luv?” the vampire insisted, arching an eyebrow.

“Because you don’t want me to,” Xander answered.

Despite the fact that he resented Spike’s seemingly constant need to remind him of him enslavement, there was something reassuring about falling into these patterns. It was certainly preferable to the way things had been between them just a few hours earlier. At least Spike was acting like himself again. And when had that become a good thing?

“That’s right. And who am I to you that you have to do what I say?” the older creature calmly insisted, looking down at the human at his feet.

Easy enough question. “My Master,” he replied.

“That’s right, Pet,” Spike smiled, extending his arm to lightly run his thumb across the Slayerette’s bottom lip. The sensation sent a shiver down Xander’s spine. “Who owns you?”

“You do, Master,” the Scooby acquiesced.

“And you are well aware about how I feel about you having contact with the Slayer and her bunch?” his Master insisted.

“Yes, Master,” Xander agreed gloomily. There wasn’t any use arguing. He’d known it was going to come to this the second Willow had wrapped her arms around him.

“Hmmm, so you wilfully defied me, Kitten,” the vampire nodded to himself.

“No Master, she came to me,” Xander insisted. He’d been bowled over the moment he’d opened the door. There really wasn’t anything he could have done to stop it. He hadn’t even known who was on the other side of the door.

“Did you speak with her?” Spike questioned, looking less than impressed with Xander’s justification.

“Yes, but...” he tried to say.

“Did you allow her to touch you?” the vampire clarified.

“Yes, Master,” he admitted.

“Tell me Pet, what you would have done if you’d caught someone trespassing on the site?” Spike suddenly asked.

“ I...” Xander stammered. Damn it.

“What would you have done, Kitten?” blue eyes starred down at him disapprovingly.

“I would have had them escorted off the premises,” he conceded miserably.

“And if they’d refused to leave?” Spike insisted, tilting his head to one side.

“I would have called the police,” Xan replied in total desolation. He understood what his Master was getting at. He could have had Will thrown off the site. He just hadn’t wanted to do that. Even though he’d known her presence wouldn’t do anything to endear him to his Master, deep down he’d still been happy to see her. Subconsciously he’d obviously decided that getting to talk to his best bud for a few minutes, even if it was just to try and get her to leave, was worth whatever his owner would do to him in retaliation. God, now he wished he’d spent that time saying goodbye, instead of wasting it trying to rationalize his actions to Willow and worse yet, taking his frustrations out on her. Now he’d never get the chance. The very thought of it made it suspiciously difficult to breathe.

“Now, Kitten can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that there was no way for you to get out of the situation without chatting up the witch?” his master persisted, firmly grabbing his jaw and tilting his head back slightly, forcing Xander to look him directly in the eye.

“No Master,” he finally conceded the point.

“So you’re telling me that you decided to disobey me knowing full well there would be consequences?” Spike shook his head critically.

“Yes, Master,” Xander capitulated.

“Then don’t you think you should take responsibility for your actions, apologize to me and ask for the punishment that we both know you deserve?” his Master directed.

“Yes, Master...” he nodded as best he could with the vampire’s strong fingers still clamped around his chin.

“Go on then,” Spike impatiently insisted.

“I’m sorry I disobeyed your wishes Master. I was a bad boy and I deserve to be punished. Please punish me, Master,” Xander echoed.

“Good, boy,” Spike answered, affectionately running his fingers through Xander’s hair. “When you were little did your mum and dad ever punish you for saying things that you shouldn’t?”

“Yeah,” the Scooby answered uneasily.

“How?” the vampire demanded.

“My dad would spank me,” Xander sighed, hoping against hope that Spike would leave it at that.  
Blondie of course immediately crushed that faint hope. “With his hand?”

“No he used to use his belt,” the young man grumbled, uncomfortable even thinking about it. He winced a little, when he realized that he’d just invited the aforementioned chastisement right back on himself by being short with his owner. Damn it. Why couldn’t the great bleach abuser leave his childhood in the past where it belonged?

“Well, I suppose I could give my misbehaving pet a spanking, but I’m afraid you might like it a bit too much. I’ll tell you what, Kitten. Tomorrow after you get home from work we’ll lay you over my lap and I’ll redden your bum. We’ll start nice and slow and keep going until your arse is nice and sore. Would you like that?” Spike grinned, raking his eyes deliberately over his slave’s body.

“I...” the taller man swallowed. Shit, shit, shit. Xander felt himself blushing at the idea of being draped across those muscular legs and spanked again. Not to mention that it was causing a certain cherished, but traitorous part of his anatomy to valiantly try to stand up and cast its vote.

“Did you know that when I described it that your heart beat sped up? And your skin flushed with blood from your chest all the way up to your neck. I can smell all these delicious scents that your body is giving off. There’s really no point denying it. Can you admit that the idea excites you, Kitten?” his Master coaxed.

It always came down to this with Spike. Couldn’t it be enough for the demon that he had his former enemy totally subjugated? Did he have to get his jollies making him say it out loud, over and over again?

“Please,” the younger man whispered, not really sure what he was begging for.

“Deep down, Kitten, you know that this is what you really want. We both know it. Protest all you like, but I think we can both safely say that you’d never have been happy with a couple of tykes, a big silver sedan and the little house in the suburbs with the white picket fence that you profess so loudly to dream off,” the chipped vampire needled.

“You don’t know the first thing about me or what I want, Spike,” Xander hissed, trying to turn his head away, but was held in place as his Master’s hand tightened in his hair.

“I know that you were writhing on my cock, not even a half hour ago. I know that I’ve felt your hard-on rubbing against me when I’ve spanked you. And I know that you submitted to me totally earlier tonight. You went to a place inside yourself where you thought only about pleasing me and for one brief moment you were totally at peace with yourself. You were bloody well breathtaking,” the immortal creature purred in breathy voice.

“Spi.. Master, Please don’t,” Xander panted.

“Pet, you like being dominated in bed. There are worse things in the world. I enjoy smacking that pretty arse of yours and you get randy at the idea of being spanked, I don’t really see a problem here,” Spike huffed in annoyance.

“What do you want from me, Master?” he pleaded.

“Want you to admit that this isn’t entirely a hardship for you. I want you to admit that part of you likes it,” the shorter creature growled, almost pulling Xander off balance

“What’s the point? You already know, as you keep reminding me, Master,” Xander spat bitterly.

“Not to me, to yourself, Kitten,” his Master replied, loosening his hold and absently starting to card his fingers in the Slayerette’s short hair again.

“Maybe I should tape you someday. Show you what you look like when you’re giving yourself to me. You could see how beautiful you look when you’re suffering for me.”

“Fuck,” he gasped.

“You like the idea of watching us together? I’ll keep that in mind, but right now I would like an answer to my question. Would you like it if I spanked you tomorrow night? Not as a punishment, but for pleasure, for both our pleasures. I will, but only if you own up to your desires, Kitten,” Spike continued silkily.

“Yes, all right?” he muttered, feeling the color rise to his cheeks.

“Yes what, Kitten?” Spike persisted.

“I like the idea of you giving me spanking,” Xander reluctantly confessed.

“See. Now was that so hard?” the vampire grinned.

“Yes, it was, Master,” he gulped, suddenly no longer able to meet Spike’s gaze.

“Yeah, Pet. I know, but in the long run it’ll help. You need to stop fighting yourself. But most of all you need to stop hating yourself for things you have no control over,” his Master said gently.

“When did you get so insightful?” the human chuckled gloomily.

“Watch a lot of Oprah, luv,” Spike retorted lazily and moving to lean against the counter. Xander couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. There were actually tears in his eyes when he finally managed to get himself under control. “Feeling better?”

“Actually, yes. Thank you, Master,” he actually found himself smiling.

“Right then. Why don’t we get your punishment out of the way so we can enjoy the rest of our evening?” Spike grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Whatever the hyperactive vamp had planned probably didn’t bode well for Xander.

“Yes, Master,” he nodded nervously.

“Now, we’ve already determined that you’re not going to be spanked as punishment. How else do parents discipline naughty boys who say things that they shouldn’t?” his owner smirked. Xander’s eyes went to the counter behind Spike and the items he’d put there in preparation, an extra washcloth and a nice fresh bar of soap, even though there was a half finished one in the holder on the counter. When realization dawned it was accompanied by a blinding flash of anger. It wasn’t even the worst thing that Spike had forced him to do, but at this point it was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“There’s no way, no way in Hell I’m letting you do that to me. I’ve put up with all your crap so far, but if you think for one fucking minute that I’m going to let you wash my mouth out with soap you undead asshole,” Xander exploded, finally snapping under the strain of the last four nights. His body was on auto pilot as he stood up and reached to violently shove Spike against the counter. He never made contact. White hot, pain exploded through his skull. He screamed, falling to the ground clutching his head in agony.


	21. Chapter 21

Well he certainly hadn’t been expecting that. The boy’s explosion yes, he had been taunting him relentlessly for the past four nights after all. Was about time Harris showed some spirit. The Scooby’s meek submissiveness had been getting rather tedious. He actually enjoyed some fire in his slave, watching Xander get all flustered and indignant was half the fun.

His pet screaming though, falling to the ground whimpering in a sickeningly familiar pattern was unexpected.

His human was curled into an almost foetal ball, his entire body racked with tremors. When he picked up the sound of the boy gagging, he was barely able to manhandle the brunet over to the toilet bowl before the mortal was violently ill. The last thing he wanted was to end up mopping up after the whelp.

He began to worry when he realized that the young man was still clutching his head, moaning softly. He’d been in that very position all too often. A small part of him, well sod it, actually a rather large part of him, was gratified that one of the Slayer’s minion’s was finally getting a taste of what life had been like for him for the past two years. Wasn’t so bloody funny on the receiving end, now was it? Still he had the benefit of demonic healing abilities, so once the initial jolt was over the pain tended to fade quickly, provided he didn’t do anything else to set the damned chip off. Whatever was happening to the younger man didn’t seem to be receding though.

“Kitten?” he ventured, crouching down besides the shaking human who’d slid back down to the floor. Even with his enhanced hearing he could just barely make out Xander’s breathy pleas to make it stop. “Shush. Breathe, Pet,” He soothed, rubbing circles on the clammy skin of his slave’s back. It seemed to have a calming effect on the taller man, so he kept doing it. The mortal rocked back and forth pushing the heels of his hands against his forehead, moaning softly. Silently he helped the suffering man sit back up and reached around him to flush the toilet. From the tight lines around his pet’s brown eyes it was obvious that Harris was still in some pain, though apparently in wasn’t nearly as debilitating as it had been only a few moments ago.

Standing up, Spike filled the glass his pet kept beside his toothbrush and handed it to the shaky young man without another word. Xander, looking grateful, rinsed his mouth. “You still hurting, pet?” he asked, pushing sweaty strands of dark hair away from Xander’s eyes.

“Not as much,” his pet stammered. “When you started touching me it got a little better.”

“All right let’s get you off the cold floor. Don’t want you catching ill. I don’t fancy spending all my time cleaning up after you and your disgusting human fluids,” the master vampire added hastily, scooping up the much bigger man without further ado. The carpenter gave a surprised little squeak, which he seemed to immediately regret. His boy shuddered and his hand came up, pinching the bridge of his nose. Those wanker white hat representatives had said that his ‘tribute’ would be obligated to obey him, but they hadn’t specified how. What good was the bond if it completely disabled his plaything?

He walked briskly to the living room then carefully arranged his burden on the sofa. He grabbed the truly hideous throw that was half covering the dreaded orange barcalounger and spread it over Xander.

“Stay right, there. I’m going to go turn down the heat on the oven,” Spike admonished, silently cursing himself for sounding like a complete and total ponce, before turning on his heel and heading out of the room leaving a clearly miserable Scooby behind. Giving the pup a jolt for trying to take a swing at him he could understand, intimately actually. Bit of poetic justice that. But how would it possibly benefit Spike to prolong it beyond that? His boy shouldn’t bloody still be hurting.

He went over to the oven and turned the temperature down. Wasn’t like his boy would be in the mood for a heavy meal now. He’d slow roast the damned thing. He’d actually never tried it, but he knew the theory behind it. Bugger, he really did watch entirely too much daytime telly, he thought reaching into the cupboard next to the sink for a glass.

He opened the door to the icebox and pulled out the pitcher of filtered water he’d noticed the boy had in there and filled the glass, before kicking the door shut. He walked into the living room and found Xander exactly where he’d left him, curled up under the blanket looking positively wretched.

“Here, drink this, Kitten,” he ordered, squatting down and holding the glass to his pet’s lips. His boy drank the water without argument and quickly gulped it down. The cold probably felt good to his irritated throat. The larger man sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Master?” his pet ventured, trying to burrow further into the couch cushions.

“Yes, Kitten?” Spike answered stretching his hand out to stroke his boy’s damp hair.

“What I felt in there, it’s was what the chip feels like when it fires wasn’t it?” Xander asked, looking up at him thoughtfully.

“Looked that way to me. I’m no expert when it comes to mojo, but it looks like the spell that bonds you to me mimics the effects of the chip. I generally bounce back from its effects more quickly than this though,” Spike considered.

“It’s a little better, than it was. At least I don’t feel like I’m about to pass out anymore. I just have a really, really bad head ache. It’s sort of a sharp throb right between my eyes, like having the hangover to end all hangovers, except without getting to have any of the drunken fun first,” the human groused moodily.

“I know the feeling, Pet,” the master vampire pointed out acerbically.

“Master....” Xander tentatively began. “I’m sorry... that it hurts you like that.”

“Yeah, I’d wager that you have a whole different perspective on the damn chip now,” the blond replied sourly. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Spike tried to calm himself. Boy wasn’t in any shape to deal with his anger now, besides there really wasn’t any point taking his resentment over the bloody chip out on Xander.

His pet seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then taking a deep breath to compose himself he pushed on. “I do, but... I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that I’m sorry that you were chipped.”

“So it’s fine for me and my kind to be experimented on and tortured, just not you flawless humans? That it Harris?” Spike snarled, suddenly enraged. “Well let me tell you something boy. I’ve been around for a long time. I’ve seen countless petty little men take power for their own means, murdering millions along the way to fulfill whatever ideology was giving the maniac du jour a hard on. Spain, Uganda, Rwanda and let’s not forget Germany. I’m sure even you’re familiar with that one. I could go on and on. Being human doesn’t guarantee goodness.”

“No it doesn’t. But you were killing people. You’ve slaughtered thousands of them and you would have kept right on doing it. I can’t be sad that something has stopped that. Because of what the Initiative did to you there are probably hundreds of people that are still alive today, men, women and children that would have died if they’d never captured you,” Harris countered, his voice unusually steady and calm. If it had been said in the carpenter’s normal condescending superior tone, Spike would have known how to deal with it, felt justified taking his bitterness out on the Scooby even. But Spike just found himself stooping beside the couch slack jawed. “I am sorry that you had to suffer though. I’m sorry that you were in pain, I can’t imagine what it must have been like going through that alone all those times. Mostly, I’m sorry I was asshole to you about it.”

“So what? Now I’m just supposed to tell you that all is forgiven now?” the slight vampire accused.

“No, I just wanted you to know,” his pet confessed, taking a shaky breath before lowering his eyes.

Spike, who generally had a biting retort for everything, didn’t quite know what to say to that. So like any skilled debater who realized that they’d been boxed into a corner, he decided to change the subject. “Head still aching?”

“It’s not too bad. It’s like a more severe version of what happens when... Shit! You’ve got to be kidding me,” the human muttered, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Spike demanded. Jolt must have fried the pup’s brain. He was making even less sense than usual.

“I’m pretty sure I know why my faux-chip symptoms are making like the Energizer Bunny,” Xander grumbled morosely.

“What are you on about now?” Spike snorted. Maybe he should have to boy looked at. Clearly some sort of damage had been done.

“You know from the commercials, the pink bunny with the drum. It keeps going and going....” Xander retorted. The vampire was quite certain that the boy was passively mocking him.

“I know the sodding ads. Now tell me what the Bloody Hell you meant, Pet,” the vampire growled.

“That whole scene in the bathroom, did you have everything planned out? Did you have an entire punishment scenario planned out for me?” his Kitten blushed alluringly.

“What does that have to do with anything?” he snapped. Not like he was supposed to give his slave a program of the night’s activities.

“I think that’s why this is happening. I mean why I haven’t recovered yet. The headache, it’s familiar. It’s like an uber version of the little warning pulse that I get whenever I don’t obey you or do something that I know to be against your wishes,” the young man explained wearily.

“If you’d had these before, I think I would have noticed, Pet,” Spike scolded, arching an eyebrow. The mortal couldn’t have been in pain all this time without his noticing it.

“It’s not normally this bad, it’s just like a little warning poke in my head, as if the bond is trying to warn me to get back on track. I felt it when we saw Giles and when I was talking to Willow today. It not really painful, it’s just sort of uncomfortable, annoying I guess. The first couple of times it happened I didn’t even recognize it for what it was. I thought it was just anxiety. This is worse though, much much worse. I think it’s because this is the first time I’ve actively tried to fight you... your ownership. I broke the vows I made when I did the ritual and now the bond is punishing me. I think that if you do what you were originally planning on doing to me it’ll stop,” Xander explained hurriedly.

“Kitten, I was going to soap your mouth. You were just sick, you’re not it any shape for it now. I don’t fancy you vomiting all over me,” Spike scowled. He’d been looking forward to it to be honest. Not so much the act itself, but watching his Kitten’s reactions to it. Now though, he really didn’t think his boy had the fortitude to go through with the degradation he’d planned for him.

“Please, Master. I don’t know why, but somehow I’m positive that this is what we need to do for me to get better. Unless you want me to keep feeling like this,” his boy whispered pathetically. Clearly his pet was a manipulative little wanker. The young foreman did seem convinced though.

“Well of course I don’t want you staying like this. Not going to be a very good shag in this state, are you?” he huffed, still not entirely convinced that he should humour the boy. “All right, fine have it your way. Go to the loo and put yourself back into position.”

He watched his slave slide off the chesterfield and make his way shakily back to the washroom on his hands and knees. Rising, Spike quickly followed him into the room. Taking a deep breath, his boy knelt up, before lacing his fingers together behind his neck.

“You sure, Kitten? I could just put you to bed, you may well feel better by morning,” he offered, reaching to push the sink’s stopper into the drain.

“I’m sure,” his pet answered. Now that Xander was committed to this, he seemed almost serene. He actually looked better than he had only moments before. Maybe his boy was right. He could always stop things if it looked like the human was having an adverse reaction.

Nodding Spike started the water. Picking up the soap, he turned deliberately towards his waiting slave and carefully un-wrapped the pristine white bar. Xander swallowed visibly, but didn’t say anything. He let his free hand briefly comb through the boy’s hair, before reaching around to turn off the water. Picking up the clean washcloth, he submerged both it and the soap making of show of carefully soaking them, before meticulously lathering the fabric

“You certain, about this?” he asked, not sure why he felt compelled to give the boy one final chance to back out.

“Positive, Master. Please punish me,” his pet replied. It made the vampires mouth go just a little dry.

“Right then, open your mouth. Nice and wide,” he instructed, dropping the bar back into the water so it would soften. Using his free hand he cupped his boy’s face, tilting it up slightly before slowly tracing Xander’s soft lips with the foam-covered cloth. Taking his time, Spike slowly ran the soapy material inside the kneeling man’s lips. The boy scrunched his eyes just a bit, but otherwise didn’t move. Meticulously he traced the entire inside of the young man’s mouth, stopping occasionally to re-lather the small towel. Xander was grimacing, but it seemed to have more to do with the horrid taste than anything else. He didn’t really seem to be in pain any longer, so Spike kept going until the small towel had swept against the entire inside of the mortal’s mouth. His boy’s teeth, his gums, his tongue, the roof of his mouth, all had been scrubbed with the sudsy cloth, nothing had been spared. Little bits of foam were dribbling from his pet’s lips. Reaching back into the sink, Spike picked up the oozing soap and carefully wrapped it in the washcloth.

“Tastes nasty doesn’t it, Kitten? Next time you’re tempted to use that pretty mouth of yours for something you know is clearly forbidden, I want you to remember this moment. Using my property to disobey me, when you should be using those beautiful warm lips and wicked tongue of yours to please me,” the vampire reprimanded, shaking his head. “But we’re not quite done yet. You were a very bad boy, arguing with me instead of taking your medicine like we’d agreed. You’ve earned yourself extra punishment. Now while I’m disciplining you, you will hold this in your mouth,” he informed his slave indicating the small soap filled bundle in his hand. “Now if you drop it, luv, there will be consequences. If you fail to keep the soap in your mouth we’ll finish the punishment, and then we’ll come back in here and begin all over again until you can manage to do it correctly. Now hold it between your lips. Good Boy. Remember if you let it fall we start all over again.”

His pet wrinkled his nose, but aside from that showed no outward signs of distress. Spike hadn’t thought he’d be the least bit aroused by this, he’d just thought he’d enjoy watching his pet’s indignation once Xander found out what he’d planned for him, but Xander’s obedience despite his obvious distaste for the actual acts was going straight to his cock. “Come with me, Kitten,” he ordered. Xander unclasped his hand from behind his neck and quickly dropped onto all fours. Spike bitterly regretted not being able to keep him like that permanently, but the mortal’s fragile joints would never be able to take the strain over an extended period of time. It was a pity, because it was a bloody turn on seeing his beauty crawl for him so submissively.

“Stop, right here,” he ordered pointing to a spot on the floor. “Now I’m going to teach you something else to add to your repertoire. Get into the doggy position. That’s good, very pretty. Now I want you to lean forward, Kitten. Leave your arms apart, but drop your front half until your forearms are lying flat on the floor. Good, now touch your forehead to the ground and leave it there. Keep your legs as they are spread nice and wide, but point your knees in just a bit. Perfect. Now curve your back so that your bum is pushed out as high as possible. Beautiful, well done. This position is called Submission. Gives me a perfect view of all of your assets, Kitten.”

“Now that you’ve learned how to properly assume the Submission position we’re going to modify it to suit our purposes this evening. I want you to reach around with your hands and spread your cheeks even wider for me. Make sure I have a nice clear view of that tight little hole of yours.” He could almost feel the colour darkening his pet’s cheeks.

“Good boy,” he praised, bending to run a soothing hand up and down the human’s vulnerable back. “Now hold that pose.”

“Now, Kitten, I’m going to use my belt on you. I’m going to give you ten blows, not across your cheeks, but to the lovely tender flesh that you’re holding open for me. Don’t forget, Kitten, don’t let what I put in your mouth fall or you’ll get your ten smacks and then we’ll have to start all over again.”

He was deliberately noisy unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of the loops of his jeans. He carefully folded the black leather in two, then pulled it taut, snapping it before swishing it nosily through the air. The genuflecting mortal shivered ever so slightly at the noise. It was bloody pornographic seeing his Kitten so exposed. He took a moment just to admire the view, but quickly positioned himself behind his kneeling pet, turning to one side so he’d have ample room to work.

“All right, Kitten, get ready. One,” he counted out, bringing his arm straight back to give himself some momentum. His aim was true and the black leather landed on the boy’s exposed cleft with a crack. Xander let out a muffled squeal, but didn’t break position. He was skilled at this, years of practice playing games with his dark wicked rose allowed him to deftly control the belt. He swung underhanded giving him more control, careful to land his blows high right on his pet’s tender anus. He took his time counting out the swats, giving his Kitten time to absorb every kiss from his belt. By the time he was done his pretty was gasping softly.

“Good, Kitten. It’s almost over, you’ve pleased me a great deal,” he complimented. Now to see how well his slave had learned his lessons. “Attention,” he demanded simply, snapping his fingers to make sure he had his toy’s full focus. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for his boy to catch on. Xander hesitated for a couple of seconds, but then his brain apparently placed the word into context and managed to kneel up and into position quickly, if a little gracelessly. Spike slowly walked around the boy, making a show of slowly inspecting his property.

“All right, follow me,” Spike finally ordered. Silently he led his boy to the wall opposite the breakfast counter.

“Attention,” he repeated, snapping his fingers. This time Xander didn’t hesitate, his transition from all fours wasn’t any more elegant than before, but that was something they could work on at a later time. “Well done,” he encouraged. Unable to resist, he reached down to abuse an exposed nipple. As much as he enjoyed fondling the boy there would be plenty of time for that later. The boy was making pitiable little gulping sounds. It would be cruel to prolong this too much.

“Scoot up until you’re almost against the wall. That’s fine. Now, Kitten, bend at the waist until your nose is touching the wall. Good, pet, very good. Now reach around part your cheeks and display yourself to me like you did before. That’s perfect. Now, I’m going to go into the kitchen and see about making you some light supper. I’d wager you’re not really in the mood for anything too rich right about now. I’m going to set the timer for 5 minutes. When it goes off I’ll come back, we’ll go to the loo and get rid of the soap. Now while you’re waiting I want you to think about why I just punished you, why you deserved it and what you’re going to do to avoid it in the future,” he commanded, petting Xander for a moment before turning and making his way into the actual kitchen. He picked the small egg timer from its perch on the stove and set it to the correct amount of time. He set it on the breakfast counter well within his pet’s hearing, its ticking echoed loudly through the apartment.

He could literally smell the humiliation coming off his boy in waves and beneath that, growing hints of arousal. His Kitten didn’t just enjoy the pain, he got off on being dominated. It was a heady experience having a former adversary submit to him so completely. Shaking his head, he set about, searching the cupboards and fridge for something to fix for the mortal. He’d been serious about that. The large meal he’d originally planned clearly would be too much for his boy now. Something easy to digest, then. Soup maybe? He rummaged around until he found a can of tomato soup. It was one of those cliché things that Americans were supposed to find comforting in this day and age wasn’t it?

He’d fished out a sauce pot from the cabinet next to the stove pot and just finished diluting the contents of the can of soup with the required amount of water when the shrill sound of the egg timer’s alarm filled the air. Setting his preparations aside he walked back across the room to his pet.

“Times up, Kitten. Off to the washroom,” he waved. His boy didn’t need to be told twice. As soon as they got within sight of the room Spike gave the attention command again, snapping his fingers and pointing to the floor in front of the sink. His pet wasted no time getting into position. “All right, luv, you can let it out now,” he gave his permission, holding his palm up just below the human’s mouth. Xander couldn’t spit the soggy soap filled cloth out fast enough. Bugger that was disgusting, though he’d wager it had been far more distasteful from Xander’s side. “Rinse your mouth and brush your teeth as many times as you need.”

He leaned casually against the wall watching the boy desperately try to wash out the foul taste. It was not an easy thing to do from ones knees, but the boy managed. Spike snickered when he heard a barely there yuck and then a gross escape the human’s lips.

“This was supposed to be unpleasant, Kitten. The entire point of punishment is to make you want to avoid it ever happening again. I’d imagine you wouldn’t particularly want a repeat of this,” he warned.

“No, Master,” his pet agreed, managing to sound only slightly disgruntled.

“How do you feel? Aside from making faces because of the taste, you seemed better after we started,” Spike mused.

“I feel much better, Master. Tired, but the headache is gone,” his boy mumbled.

“Come on, I want to settle you back onto the sofa,” he decided. He let the human, who admittedly seemed much steadier, make his own way to the living room this time. “Climb up and lay down on your back. Such a pretty Kitten. You sure you’re feeling well?”

“Yes, Master. I’m fine now. Aside from the aftertaste,” his boy grumbled the last part.

Spike, who was feeling indulgent, just snickered. “Good. We can get to the more pleasant aspects of our evening, then,” he grinned, letting his eyes linger over his prize. He idly caressed the boy’s nearest nipple, gently circling it with the pad of his finger. Xander hissed in a sharp breath. “Draw your knees up, no leave your feet flat on the sofa. That’s good. Now move your left leg so it’s against the back of the sofa. Yeah just like that. Now tilt your right leg until it’s laying flat against the cushions. That’s good, Kitten, beautiful. Such a pretty picture you make.” And the boy did, laying there with his legs splayed, completely exposed to his Master’s gaze. Only one thing left to complete the image.

He gave his boy’s now peaked nipple a couple of very light flicks with his nail, before reaching down and capturing his pet’s right wrist. He moved the boy’s hand between his wide spread legs. “Wank yourself,” he ordered simply.

“Yes, Master,” Xander gasped, closing his fist around his already half hard prick, his cheeks flushing brightly. Spike didn’t think he’d ever get tired of that.

“Slowly, Kitten. Yeah, luv, like that. Use firm leisurely strokes,” he purred, rubbing his knuckles against his pet’s cheek. “So gorgeous. Want you to keep looking so very shaggable for me. I’m going to go finish up in the kitchen now. I want to be able to see this lovely sight every time I look this way, understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Xander moaned in response.

Spike took his time fixing a tray for his pet. Hushed little moans and gasps drifted to him from the living room area as his boy continued to obediently masturbate for him. Every couple of minutes he’d find some reason to turn around and let his eyes linger on his boy for a few seconds. By the time Spike finished preparing the mortal’s food, the boy’s cock was hard and leaking.

Humming to himself he crossed the apartment. He rested the dinner tray on the small glass top coffee table and knelt down beside his slave. He just sat there and watched the boy for a couple of minutes. Xander’s thighs were quivering almost imperceptibly from the strain of holding his legs in position.

“So beautiful, Kitten, spread out, looking so debauched for me. Love seeing you like this aroused, desperate,” he teased, before bending down and gently nibbling on one of his pet’s sensitive nipples. His boy just whimpered in response. “Now it’s time for some dinner, though. I made you some soup and some toast, Pet.”

Xander, looked at him dejectedly, but finally nodded. “Yes, Master.”

Spike shook his head as the mortal moved to stop his lovely show. “No, Kitten. I never told you to stop.”

“But you said...” his boy spluttered.

“I said that it’s time to feed you, which I’m about to do, never said that it was time to stop. I like watching you like this. Besides you don’t need your hands for eating. Normally you’d be on your knees while I fed you anyway. We’re just doing something a little different today.”

“Yes... Master,” Xander swallowed.

“And, Kitten don’t you dare come without permission.”


	22. Chapter 22

Xander nervously fumbled with his keys. His hands were shaking so badly that he’d managed to drop them twice already. He didn’t know what the Hell was wrong with him. There was no reason for him to feel so anxious. He’d been a bundle of nerves all day. The closer it got to quitting time the worse it seemed to get. He couldn’t help but be tantalized by what his Master had promised they’d do when he got home, which was weird because for once he knew what Spike had planned for him. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t already done before. Yet he couldn’t seem to stop his heart from racing.

It was no wonder he was all frazzled considering the day he’d had yesterday. First seeing Willow again, then coming home to find his Master drunk and furious, snarling at him. Spike forcing him to admit he was enjoying all the kinky little games that he was being forced to play and last, but not least finding out firsthand how brutally painful Spike’s chip actually was. Xander didn’t think he’d ever felt anything that agonizing. It had felt like... he couldn’t really think of words to describe it. In that one instant his entire world had become pain. There had been no conscious thought, just hurt. He hoped he’d never have to feel anything like that again.

The past few days had managed to turn his world from a simplistic black and white, to one full of different shades of gray. He wasn’t some infatuated teenager, he was still fully aware of who and what Spike was. The only difference was that he could finally start to acknowledge that the hyper vamp did have some redeeming qualities. To be fair, there were some things about Spike that were downright admirable. The Peroxide Menace was loyal, tenacious and probably one of the most perceptive people that he’d ever met.

Of course none of that negated all the horrible things that Spike had done over the years. Which he knew, deep down, made him a hypocrite. He’d loved Anya, he still did really. He’d almost married the woman. Yet she’d been a vengeance demon for a millennium. The trail of misery that she’d left behind had been just as bad as Spike’s, if not worse. But suddenly because she was human the slate was clean? He’d never felt this confused in his life. Had he only been willing to overlook Anya’s past because she’d been trapped in a pretty young female package? He’d like to think that he wasn’t that shallow. But he couldn’t really deny his reaction to his Master and he’d only really started seeing things from Spike’s point of view since they’d started having sex. He wasn’t sure how he felt about his Master anymore, but he really hoped he wasn’t that much of a self-centered ass. Of course right now he was finding it extremely difficult to think about anything beyond his own arousal.

It probably hadn’t helped that he’d gone to bed incredibly turned on last night. He turned bright scarlet remembering the events of the previous night. God, he knelt in front of Spike and begged him to wash his mouth out with soap like he was some little kid. Well okay, so that part had sucked. He definitely didn’t want to go through that again. He’d seriously thought he was going to gag. Really it was a miracle that he hadn’t hurled again. But when his Master had taken him out into the living room and whipped him with his belt, holy crap. The fact that he’d already come twice that night was the only thing that had kept him from getting instantly hard. At that point even holding the soap in his mouth had somehow become kinky, the knowledge that if he dropped it he’d have to start the whole thing over again had been exciting as Hell. And, oh God, holding himself open so that his Master could lash him, there! And then afterwards, kneeling and exposing himself. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from getting half hard from it.

Then of course Spike had ordered him to jack himself off, to put on some kinky peepshow on the off chance that he might glance in Xander’s direction. When his Master told him that he’d have to keep doing it while he was hand fed, he hadn’t known it was possible to be so mortified and turned on at the same time. By the time they’d cleared off his dinner tray he’d been excruciatingly hard and desperate to come.

His Master had whispered all kinds of dirty explicit things to him, told him how beautiful he looked erect and spread out for him. The Victorian vampire had promised that eventually he’d be trained to spend hours like that, just so Spike could enjoy how pretty he looked. That for some strange reason had managed to send the old Harris libido into overdrive.

By the time Spike had shepherded him into the bedroom he’d been ready to explode. He still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to not come on the spot when his owner had pointed toward the bed and briskly said: “Submission”. He’d scrabbled up onto the bed and clumsily forced his limbs into the newly learned pose. His forehead resting against the mattress, it hadn’t really been possible to see what was going on, at least not without breaking form. He’d heard the muffled sounds of his Master kicking off his jeans from somewhere behind him and then more felt than saw Spike walk towards the night table, before he’d heard the drawer slide open and closed. It seemed to take forever before he felt the mattress dip behind him.

“Don’t move. I want you to keep position while I shag you, Kitten,” Spike had taunted luridly, as he’d quickly worked a moist finger into him. He’d hissed at the first contact to the still tender flesh of his anus, but hadn’t managed to suppress an embarrassing yelp when the vampire had teased the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Spike had just chuckled and continued fingering him. “Does my wicked boy like that? Hmmm?”

He’d found himself gasping, readily agreeing when the shorter creature had reached under him with his free hand and given his cock a few gentle teasing strokes. When Spike had finally pulled his fingers out of him, Xander had found himself subconsciously pushing back against the hard cock that had brushed against his hole. It had simply brought more mocking laughter from his owner, quickly followed by a stinging slap to his backside.

“Stay still, let me use you. Be my toy,” the pale haired demon had commanded. It shouldn’t have set his blood on fire. Being objectified like that shouldn’t have made him shake and shudder, but it had. Spike had proceeded to take him with agonizing slowness, using shallow barely there thrusts. It seemed to go on forever. His owner had draped himself over his back and started kissing and nibbling his neck and his earlobe like a lover. He was pretty sure he’d actually squeaked when Spike had reached under him and started delicately caressing his nipples with soft touches from the pads of his fingers. He’d started begging shortly after that.

“Hush, Kitten, I’m enjoying myself. You feel so nice, so warm around my cock. Could bugger you like this all night,” His Master had sighed. “All you need to worry about is staying in position for me. Well that and making sure that that gorgeous cock stays nice and stiff and full of blood. You don’t need to concern yourself with your own pleasure, pet. I’ve been more than generous don’t you think? I’ve allowed you to orgasm twice already. You’re not going to be allowed to come again tonight.”

He hadn’t either. And in some twisted way it had felt almost right. His Master had almost made him feel selfish for wanting it again. By the time Spike had finally sped up his movements, Xander had felt like he was drowning in sensation. The hands that had been softly brushing his chest became cruel, pinching and twisting his peaked nipples.

By the time the punk vampire had finally come, thrusting brutally into him one last time, Xander had been a shuddering mess, every nerve ending in his body screaming out in frustrated arousal. The evil undead had sworn under his breath chuckling, laying his head on Xander’s sweaty shoulder.

Brushing his claim mark with a feather light kiss his Master had carefully pulled out of him. “You can relax now. Just lay back and calm down, pet,” Spike had soothed, helping him roll over on his side. Spike had curled around him just holding him and rubbing his arm as Xander had tried to calm his racing heart. “You are a treasure, Kitten. You have no idea how erotic it is holding you like this, feeling you shaking with need, but knowing that you’ll suffer through it, just to please me. My lovely sweet boy.”

It had felt like he’d lain there erect and painfully aroused for hours, but eventually he’d managed to drift off to sleep cuddled up next to his sated Master.

This morning it had been more of the same. He’d been awoken by roaming grabby hands that had worked him to hardness in no time only to leave him horny and desperate. Spike had had no such difficulties. He’d simply ordered his slave to suck him off. And that in and of itself had been an aphrodisiac, kneeling between the vampire’s splayed legs licking and sucking him to climax, while his own cock stayed hard and unsatisfied.

The rest of their morning had pretty much followed the events of the previous day. Well except for the fact that he’d been ordered to play with himself in the shower. It still made his cock throb remembering it. He’d been ordered to pinch and twist his nipples with one hand and to fondle himself with the other for fifteen minutes. Spike’s instructions had been very explicit. He was to pay particular attention to his circumcision scar, his piss slit and the horribly sensitive vein that ran on the underside of his cock. He’d of course been unequivocally forbidden to come. “I want you hard enough to cut bloody diamonds when you come out of the shower,” his Master had breathed into his ear, handing him the timer from the kitchen. His lips had been bruised and swollen from biting them by the time he’d left the bathroom, all in an effort to stave off his climax.

Spike of course had continued periodically groping him as he’d spoon fed him his oatmeal. He’d also had to endure sporadic fondling of his nipples, cock and balls while Spike paddled him and then fitted him with a plug again. His Master had gleefully reminded him of the spanking they’d agreed to the previous night, telling him he would be receiving it as soon as he got home. By the time Xander had actually made it out the door he was panting, his erection agonizingly constricted by the tight jeans his owner had selected for him. That pretty much resembled his current state actually.

Taking a deep steadying breath, he finally managed to open the door. Whatever he’d been expecting to find when he got home it certainly hadn’t been this. There were candles everywhere. Okay, well not everywhere, but there had to be dozens scattered all over the kitchen and dining area of the apartment, giving the open space a soft warm glow. The young man swallowed nervously looking around for his Master. He almost jumped out of his skin when Spike appeared silently beside him.

“Did you have a good day at work, Kitten?” the vampire whispered, reaching to cup him through his jeans.

“Yes, Master. Thank you,” he gulped. Honestly wasn’t really sure as the whole day had been a nervous blur. Since he was still employed he assumed it had gone reasonably well.

“Good. Take your boots off and then go put your clothing in the hamper in the bedroom. When you’re done come back and wait in the center of the living room facing the telly,” his Master ordered calmly.

Dropping down onto all fours without giving it much thought, he hurried to the bedroom and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Xander breathed a sigh of relief as he shimmied out of his skin tight jeans, the stupid things had been digging into rather sensitive areas of his body for hours. Once he’d put everything away as instructed, the now mostly nude man quickly made his way back to the living room and arranged his long limbs into the formal waiting position.

“Well done, Kitten. Now I know Master promised you a special treat, but before we get to that I want to quickly review what we’ve learned over the past couple of days. Attention,” Spike said crisply, snapping his fingers. Xander moved into position almost without thinking. “Lovely,” His Master praised, crouching down beside him and reaching to play with his slave’s unprotected nipples for a few moments. The vampire ran his index finger lightly around the edge of the harness that Xander had been wearing all day. Spike’s finger followed the black leather circling his waist and then down the connecting strap that went down between his legs and held the plug that he’d been sporting since the early morning hours firmly in place.

“Doggy,” his owner whispered. Xander took a deep breath and assumed the position spreading his legs like he’d been taught. “Very nice,” his Master complimented, as he started unbuckling the harness. The Scooby moaned as the small anal toy was slid in and out of his body a few dozen times before finally being removed.

“Such a good slave. Show Master Submission now,” the still fully clothed vampire purred. The mortal couldn’t help a small shiver remembering the previous night, but managed to obey. Moist fingers penetrated him, working their way in and out of him. He whined helplessly as his prostate was stimulated. “Good boy, so responsive and obedient. Time to learn something new now,” the blue eyed creature encouraged, slipping his fingers out of his pet. It left Xander feeling strangely empty.

“Roll onto your back. Now draw your knees up, that’s good. Wrap your hands around your ankles and leave them there. Now spread your legs a little and pull your knees further apart, wonderful. This position is called Presentation. Now Kitten, I want you to list all the positions you learned so far for me,” Spike instructed, leaning over him and fisting his slave’s cock. God and he’d thought he’d felt exposed kneeling at attention. At least then he hadn’t been spread out with all his goodies laid out for Spike’s inspection.

“Wait, Attention, Doggy, Submission and Presentation, Master,” he gasped, fighting the urge to squirm under the blonde’s caresses.

“Good boy. I think it’s time to play now. Are you ready Kitten?” Spike asked, standing up and walking over to the couch.

“Yes, Master,” he nodded.

“Good, then come here and lay yourself over my lap,” Spike grinned, sitting down in the center of the sofa patting his thigh.

Feeling a nervous little flutter in the pit of his stomach Xander rolled onto his side before righting himself and crawling over to where his owner sat waiting. The vampire beamed down at him, took his arm and helped him arrange himself over his lap.

“Spread your legs a little. Yeah, like that, pet. Arch your back and lift your bum up a little. Good boy,” his Master nodded approvingly, gently rubbing his upturned ass. Spike laid his other hand on the small of his back. “Relax. I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” the vampire revealed, running a gentle finger across his exposed anus. He mewled at the sensation, feeling totally over stimulated. “I know, precious. Gotten you all wound up haven’t I? You’ve learned your lessons very well and I have a special reward for you. You have my permission to come at anytime during your spanking.”

“Thank you, Master,” he panted, surprised he didn’t spill himself over Spike’s lap right then and there.

“You’re welcome, Kitten. Ready?” the older creature asked, gently kneading his bare cheeks.

“Yes, Master,” he agreed, dipping his head and closing his eyes.

The first blow was a barely there tap, immediately followed by another only slightly harder one that landed dead center on his right cheek. The smacks hardly stung and were almost more caresses than actual smacks. Spike stopped after he’d hit him a couple of dozen times and took a moment to massage his backside again.

“Please, Master,” he begged, trying to grind himself against the vampire’s denim clad thighs needing more stimulation.

“Stop that, Kitten or I’ll revoke your permission to come,” his Master warned, teasing just the tip of a finger into him. He knew he was whining, wordlessly pleading for more but he couldn’t seem to stop. “Hush now, we’re not in a hurry. We’ve only just begun, pet.”

The next round of slaps was slightly harsher, leaving him tingling between the blows. This time when he stopped Spike reached between his legs to gently tease his perineum, before reaching further down to massage his balls. When Spike started the spanking again the blows were a little more forceful and Xander was silently grateful. He found himself pushing back to meet the blows.

They quickly settled into a rhythm, swats escalating in intensity broken every once in a while when his Master stopped to fondle his ass, cock or balls. Xander was so close now, the friction of rubbing against Spike’s jeans with the ever increasing momentum of the spanks almost enough to send him over the edge, but not quite. His Master was hitting him pretty hard now. It hurt, but not really. He felt more... floaty than anything else.

“Feeling good, Kitten?” his Master’s voice drifted down to him.

“Hmmm, yes Master” he murmured contentedly. Spike snorted and gave him a few more hard swats. God he was close.

“Good, I’m going to shag you now,” the vampire announced, almost casually rubbing his slave’s reddened bottom. “Can you kneel up and straddle me, pet?”

He nodded shakily. His entire body felt like a wet noodle, but with his Master steadying him he managed to obey. His Master didn’t even bother to fully undress, he just undid his jeans and pushed them down far enough to fully free his erect penis.

“Get my cock ready,” his Master ordered, handing him the lube.

“Yes, Master,” he squeaked in shock when he felt his Master’s hand slam down hard on his ass again, but managed to get the cap off the bottle of lubricant. He arched his back slightly almost without thinking, giving his Master a better target as he carefully prepared the vampire’s erection.

“That’s good, Kitten. Now reach into the right pocket of my jeans. Got a little something for you in there,” his Master rumbled softly, a small catch in his unneeded breath the only hint how deeply this was affecting him as well.

Xander reached behind them into the Spike’s front pocket, his fingers wrapping around a bunched up chain. He couldn’t suppress an excited little groan when he realized exactly what he was holding. He shivered when he noticed the small weights that were now attached.

“Hand them here, pet,” his Master ordered. Xander’s mouth went dry as he deposited the nipple clamps into his Masters outstretched hand. He shuddered as his Master quickly attached the toy to his tits, unable to suppress a small pained whimper. His Master laughed and chose that moment to spank him again, jostling the weighted alligator clamps. “Want you to ride me now, Kitten,” his master growled.

Sucking in a shaky breath, the bigger man scooted forward; drawing himself up before slowly sinking back onto his Master’s slick cock. Each movement caused the weights to pull excruciatingly at his tender chest.

“Oh, fuck,” he cried, as his Master’s hand slammed down onto his ass again with a loud crack.

“That’s the idea. Fuck yourself on my cock,” his Master ordered impatiently.

Closing his eyes, Xander drew himself up again almost pulling off of his Master, before slowly lowering himself back down. The movement caused the heavy clamps to tug at his nipples viciously. Xander gritted his teeth against the sensation and kept going. His Master’s punishing slaps only seemed to spur him on. He wiggled a bit until he found the right angle, making a little keening sound.

“Having fun?” his Master groaned.

“Yes, oh God, Master,” he sobbed latching onto the smaller creature’s shoulders.

“Are you close, baby?” the soft British voice asked tauntingly.

“Yes, ah, ah, ah, Master,” he shrieked. He howled as the blood flowed back to his poor nipples, after nimble fingers removed the clamps without any warning. “Oh God, oh God please. Harder, Master, spank me harder. Please!”

He was obliged and for a moment he just hung there completely inundated with sweet pleasure-pain. When his orgasm washed over him it was almost a shock. He was pretty sure he screamed, everything seemed to go blinding white for a few seconds, so he couldn’t be entirely sure. When he finally came back to himself, he realized he was holding onto Spike with a death grip. It was actually a good thing his Master wasn’t human, if he had been he’d have been sporting bruises for days.

“Sorry,” Xander blushed, loosening his grip. He felt almost giddy.

‘S’all right,” the vampire grunted, thrusting up into him. Still feeling pleasantly light headed, Xander just let himself enjoy it. Then suddenly without a word he found himself flipped onto his back.

“That was bloody hot, Kitten. Such a sight watching you come while you rode me. Hmmm... God you feel nice. So warm, that bottom of yours is scalding hot. Love buggering you. You’re so beautiful when you’re submitting to me,” his Master crooned. The praise made him feel ridiculously nice for some reason. He was happy that his Master was well... happy. He did his best to thrust back against his Master. It wasn’t long before the vampire stiffened calling out ‘Kitten’.

They lay like that for a couple of minutes, Spike idly drawing patterns along his inner thighs with his finger tips.

“How do you feel?” the vampire asked, looking down at him.

“Hmmm... Floaty?” was the only reasonable answer he could seem to come up with.

“Floaty?” His Master arched an eyebrow, but didn’t seem mad though. Finally he just laughed. “You’re high as a kite, luv.”

“Kind of feels like it, I guess,” he sighed happily.

“It’s the endorphin rush,” his Master explained stroking his hair. “Sadly it’s not going to last. How does a nice warm bath sound?”

“Hmmm, nice?” he answered.

“Very eloquent, Kitten,” his Master mocked, covering him with a blanket before getting up and seeing to their bath. Xander pouted at him for just a second, before burrowing further under the blanket.


	23. Chapter 23

His pet had been jittery all day. From the moment the alarm had gone off early this morning his slave had been jumpy, it was bloody well distracting. The eight hours the mortal had spent at work didn’t seem to have helped either. If anything his mortal seemed even more nervous and fidgety now that he’d gotten home, it wasn’t that Spike didn’t occasionally enjoy some nervousness in the boy, but this was ridiculous. He literally jumped out of his skin each time his owner approached him, let alone touched him. Not exactly what the vampire had had planned for the evening.

In some ways things had been progressing rather well over the past couple of weeks, since the night they’d found out that the boy was fitted with some sort of mystical equivalent to his chip, actually. The male Scooby had been much more at ease within his own skin since he’d finally been able to admit to his own desires. His pet now responded with a fair amount of eagerness when it was time to play. He seemed much more comfortable submitting to his Master, of course that didn’t mean that Spike still couldn’t manage to push the boy’s buttons. He certainly couldn’t pretend that he didn’t enjoy doing just that. Well he could, just not very convincingly. Not that he should. Being able to humiliate his former adversary was definitely one of the perks of this arrangement. Noiselessly, he made his way into the kitchen.

After he’d finished feeding the whelp, he’d set the boy to cleaning up the kitchen. It was a wonder the taller man hadn’t broken something as clumsy as he was acting tonight, but somehow he’d managed to avert disaster while adding his dinner dishes to the breakfast ones waiting in the sink. His pet made quite a picture standing there clad in nothing but the little frilly blue and white gingham apron that the Master vampire had started insisting he wear while doing housework a few days earlier. His Kitten had reeked of sweet shame as he’d tied the silly thing around his waist the first time. Spike smiled, remembering that evening. “You really do need to make up your mind, Pet,” he’d needled, pulling the thoroughly embarrassed young man into his arms. “You’ve been moping all week that I won’t let you dress inside the apartment. Now I give you something that covers you up and you’re still unhappy?” He’d ended up bending the slayerette over the breakfast counter and spanking him hard, before shagging him good and proper, ridiculous looking fifties style apron and all. Now that had been a pleasant night.

Silently he pressed up behind the human. He reached up under fabric barely covering his boy’s crotch and cupped his knackers in one swift motion. He grinned as he felt the mortal start.Xander groaned as Spike snaked his free hand around his torso and started tormenting his right nipple. Awkwardly, the youth kept at his task. His pet was learning; he hadn’t been told to stop. Spike decided to reward the boy by releasing his bollocks and wrapping his fist around his already engorged prick. His pet groaned and wiggled against him ever so slightly. “Is my Kitten feeling amorous?” he whispered, nibbling on a convenient earlobe.

There was only the slightest hesitation before he heard the boy moan. “Yes, Master.”

“Once you’ve done your chores, I’m going to take you into the bedroom and I’m going to tie you down. Then I’ll put the blindfold on you. I think I might gag you as well. That way you’ll be completely at my mercy while I fuck your sweet hole,” he promised, feeling the young man in his arms shudder. He chuckled, running the pad of his thumb over the sensitive head of his pet’s penis. “My dirty little slut, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Oh, God... Yes, Master,” the mortal admitted.

“Mmmm. Don’t know if I’ll let you come though. You’re so very lovely this way, trembling in my arms. Maybe I’ll just play with you, tease you all night till you’re a helpless bundle of nerves. I do enjoy holding you when I’ve driven you out of your mind with need. You whimper so beautifully, Kitten,” the vampire coaxed.

“Please,” Xander panted softly, making delectable noises at the idea. The vampire wasn’t entirely certain what the boy was pleading for, to be allowed to climax or to be tormented as he’d described.

“Maybe my filthy whore needs to convince me? Better start making your case now luv, you’ll be gagged soon enough,” the slim vampire taunted, gently nibbling the taller man’s throat.

“Please Master, let me come for you... It... It makes me so hot when you’re inside me. I’ll make it so good, Master,” the boy begged luridly. This time the slight grinding of the mortal’s bottom against Spike groin was definitely intentional.

“You do make a pretty picture when you come, but you’re just as pretty when you’re all hot and bothered,” the blond reminded his slave, slowly continuing to stroke him. Xander was shaking. Spike nimbly reached for the mortal’s cock head. He very gently fingered the sensitive slit, gathering some pre-come from it and using it to moisten the rest of his pet’s gland. He kept doing it until the mortal literally mewled. Releasing his human’s sex, he moved his hand to Xander’s hip, gently drawing small soothing circles on it with his fingertips. Finally when the brunet seemed to have calmed a fraction he backed away from him, kissing the shell of his ear.“I’m going to go get things ready in the bedroom. Join me once you’re finished, Kitten.”

Gasping for a moment, his slave bowed his head taking deep calming breaths before finally nodding in agreement. Well that seemed to have settled the boy a bit. His pet still seemed tense, but it was now clearly due to sexual frustration. Pleased, he palmed Xander’s backside, before smacking it lightly and walking off towards the bedroom.

Humming to himself happily, Spike stripped the blankets off the bed quickly leaving only the fitted sheet covering the mattress. Then opening up their night stand he quickly located the set of leather cuffs he’d bought for Xander a couple of weeks earlier. He made quick work of attaching them to the small chains he’d left attached to the four corners of the bed frame. Fussing for a couple of minutes he carefully arranged the cuffs at each corner of the bed, pulling each chain so that they were taut, until he was satisfied with the way the blood red leather looked against the black silk bedding. He opened the closet and pulled out a couple of spare pillows and placed them in the centre of the bed in just the right position to help raise his Kitten’s hips off the bed. He’d just begun taking the large black plastic tote that contained the rest of their toys from the closet and moving it beside the bed, when his boy walked into the room sans apron, biting his lip fretfully. Well bugger, the pup’s earlier jumpiness was back full force. What was wrong with the stupid boy? They hadn’t had a row in days and as far as he knew Harris hadn’t disobeyed him, besides the bigger man wasn’t acting guilty, just worried; which didn’t make any sense, since all and all they’d been getting along fairly well, all things considered. Well this wouldn’t do. It was Friday night and Spike would be damned if he was going to spend the whole weekend with Xander too distracted to serve him properly. This was the only time when he could play uninterrupted for forty-eight hours straight, barring sleep of course and he’d be damned if he’d lose the opportunity to enjoy his spoils.

“Come here and sit down, Kitten.” He gestured towards the bed. Gulping, his pet shuffled towards their bed and obeyed clumsily, seeming not to know what to do with his own limbs.

“Tell me what has you fretting like a fifteen year old girl,” the Master vampire ordered simply, crossing his arms and making a show of scowling down at his slave.

Xander just blinked up at him mouth agape. “What?”

“You’ve been a bundle of nerves since you woke up this morning and I want to know why,” the blue eyed vampire demanded, glaring down at his seated slave.

“I... ummm” the boy stuttered idiotically.

“I expect an answer, Pet. We are not spending all your time off with you acting like I’m about steal your sodding puppy or some such nonsense,” the vampire snapped irritably.

His boy closed his eyes for an instant, before gazing up at Spike with eyes that for a brief second reminded him inexplicably of Drusilla. Which was asinine, Xander’s eyes looked nothing like his dark princess’, yet there was something... Something desperate and a little lost in his boy’s dark eyes tonight. “I still have time off?” the young man asked shakily.

“Why the bleeding hell wouldn’t you? You are not working on Saturdays or Sundays and that’s final. I don’t care how much they offer you.” He growled. No doubt the dosh would be nice, but there was absolutely no way he was authorizing his boy to spend any more time away from him.

“So I am going back to work on Monday?” his slave asked uncertainly, relaxing a fraction.

“Why wouldn’t you? You didn’t get yourself fired again did you?” he asked suspiciously. Wanker had lost more jobs than most people had in a lifetime. Of course most people didn’t spend all their spare time trying to prevent apocalypses.

“No, of course not,” his pet shot back indignantly, clearly insulted. It was hard to take the boy’s glower seriously, considering his pet was sitting in front of him naked, his penis still very much erect.

“Well then what are you going on about?” the Master vampire demanded. He’d been gifted with the most frustrating toy in the world.

“It’s been three weeks,” Harris huffed indignantly, looking as though he was barely biting back a string of stinging insults.

“Three? What the... oh,” he suddenly realized. The whelp had just finished his third work week since becoming Spike’s property. The probation that he had set for the boy was up today. “So it has. Explains why you’ve been so broody all day.”

“I have not been broody all day!” the mortal squawked huffily. The boy’s eyes widened comically as he suddenly remembered his manners. “Ummm, Master.”

“Yes you have. Now stop with this nonsense or your backside will be raw when you head back to work,” he barked. Surprisingly the threat made the human beam up at him happily. Sometimes he thought the boy was as much work as Dru.

“Thank you, Master,” his boy sighed relived.

“Yes, well you’ve been a good boy for the most part. Good thing we have the whole weekend to celebrate isn’t it?” Spike smirked. His pet seemed in relatively high spirits now that he was no longer afraid he’d be ordered to resign from his precious job. What kind of Master would he be if he didn’t take advantage of it?

“Yes, Master,” the younger man swallowed nervously, catching the lustful look on his face.

“Spread your legs nice and wide. Good, now play with yourself. Good boy. I’ve just decided something else, Kitten. It’s six thirty now, you’ll be allowed to come at bed time,” the vampire began, crouching down so he’d be at eye level with his pet.

“Thank you, Master” his human whimpered, his breath hitching just a little bit.

“Not tonight, luv. Before bed on Sunday night,” he corrected. His boy made a pitiful little sound, but didn’t stop stroking his cock. “Remember the first couple of days you belonged to me, Kitten? Remember that time when I teased you for a couple of days before I allowed you to come? Do you remember how intense that orgasm was, how hard you came for me?”

“Yes, Master,” the nude man nodded.

“Describe to me how it felt, Kitten,” he ordered, rubbing himself through his black jeans.

“It felt so good. You were touching me all over. God... Everywhere except my cock. I wanted you to touch me there so badly. I was so turned on and I didn’t think you’d let me come. I was so hard it hurt, so desperate. Oh God... It was so... the pleasure... so good. I thought I was going to pass out,” his pet panted.

“We’re going to spend the whole weekend torturing you with pleasure, pet. We’re going to keep you hard and wanting, but no matter how excited you get, you’ll know that you won’t get any relief. Now use your free hand to pinch one of your nipples. Yeah, luv, twist it hard. Now keep doing that until you’re on the very edge of coming. Understand?”

“Yes, Master,” his pet agreed miserably, his body already trembling. The boy had been hard from the teasing he’d endured in the kitchen before he’d even begun touching himself and Spike knew the mortal wouldn’t be able to stand the stimulation much longer without running the risk of climaxing. The brunet had started involuntarily thrusting his hips ever so slightly.

“If you stop before I think you can’t bear it any longer, we’ll push your orgasm back until Monday night. Then again if you come without permission you won’t be allowed to come again until next Sunday.”

“Oh, please Master,” his pet begged, shaking his head from side to side.

“But I’m enjoying watching you. You don’t want to spoil Master’s fun do you, Kitten? After all you’re only being allowed to play with that cock for my pleasure,” he reminded his slave. Xander just gasped in response, throwing his head back and biting down on his bottom lip. “Say it, Kitten. Tell me whose property it is you’re stroking,” Spike insisted, his own erection now pressing painfully against the front of his jeans.

“It’s yours Master. This cock belongs to you. My whole body belongs to you,” his pet moaned, his whole frame was quivering, his cock leaking.

“Play with the slit. Yeah, just like that Kitten. I want you to gather up all that lovely pre-come. Get your fingers nice and wet. Good boy. Now suck them,” he demanded. He watched transfixed has his pet obeyed, slowly bringing his glistening fingers to his mouth and sucking each digit. Suddenly Spike couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Lay down on your belly, spread eagle,” he ordered briskly. His boy scrambled quickly to obey, awkwardly laying himself over the mound of pillows Spike had arranged in the centre of the mattress. Reaching across his pet, he quickly cuffed both of the human’s wrists. Lifting Xander by the waist he quickly rearranged the pillows under him, piling all three of them below his stomach, raising the poor boy’s arse, but not giving his cock anything to rub against. He then attached the ankle restraints, leaving his slave’s limbs stretched tightly and his backside lifted up invitingly. Bloody hell! He wanted to plunge into his slave’s tight heat, but there were still a couple of things missing to complete the pretty picture he’d painted for his boy earlier in the kitchen.

Taking an unneeded breath, he rummaged around the tote beside the bed until he located the bright red ball gag. “Tilt your head back and open wide Kitten,” he ordered, slipping the gag into his pet’s mouth and buckling the strap behind his head without too much trouble. Reaching into the night stand he pulled out a black satin blindfold that had quickly become one of their favourite toys and secured it around the human’s head. Standing up he took a brief moment to admire his work, before stripping out of his t-shirt and jeans and laying down beside his tightly bound pet.

“Going to take you now, Kitten. I’m going to bury myself in that sweet arse of yours,” he whispered, reaching for the bottle of lube he’d set on the nightstand. His pet whimpered into his gag as Spike slowly fingered him, playing with his prostate. It still amazed him how responsive the young man actually was. He gasped as he entered the human, momentarily overwhelmed by the boy’s warmth. How had he ever gone so many years without that delicious heat around his cock?

“You like feeling Master’s cock inside you don’t you, Kitten?” he asked, reaching under them to leisurely run his finger up and down the spot right behind his pet’s cock head. The boy was still delightfully sensitive, despite being cut. Xander sobbed into his gag, pulling uselessly against his bonds.

“My poor sweet boy, it’s just starting to become painful isn’t it, luv? All this stimulation, with no end in sight. If only I’d fist you. I bet just a few good firm strokes would do the trick, wouldn’t they Kitten?” he asked, running his two fingers very lightly up and down the shaft of the boy’s penis. The mortal’s whole body shuddered, making him contract exquisitely around Spike’s cock. The vampire moaned, speeding up his thrusts. Leaving his pet’s cock alone, he wrapped both his arms around the younger man’s torso and began cruelly pinching his nipples. Predictably the brunet squealed and bucked beneath him.

“No coming,” he panted, reminding the boy who was wiggling alluringly underneath him. Closing his eyes, Spike lost himself in the luxurious pleasure of fucking his Kitten.


	24. Chapter 24

Helplessly over stimulated, unable to move, see or speak, Xander’s entire universe narrowed to the feel of the thick cock plunging in and out of his body and the fingers viciously pinching his nipples. His own cock throbbed helplessly between his legs. His Master was right, just a few good firm strokes and he’d explode, but the way he was bound that was impossible. He’d been arranged so he couldn’t even rub off against the mattress, much less touch himself. He whimpered into his gag in frustration. The gag wasn’t a toy that Spike used all that often and Xander couldn’t decide whether he hated or loved it. He’d used words as both a defense mechanism and a weapon his entire life, much to his teachers', classmates', parents' and, yes he realized, even his friends' annoyance. The gag robbed him of that though, making him feel open and vulnerable. Which he knew in his head was idiotic, the ritual in which he’d sealed himself as Spike’s prize had mystically silenced him far more effectively than any silly little leather and rubber toy. He hadn’t been able to speak freely in weeks. Yet whenever his owner brought the gag out, it never failed to make him feel like all his defenses had been stripped away, leaving him feeling all the more helpless.

The problem was, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure that was a bad thing. He’d come to realize during the past couple of weeks that those same feelings of helplessness not only helped him to surrender to his Master, but they allowed him to secretly enjoy what was being done to him without guilt or shame. The bondage, blindfold and enforced silence took away any possibility of fighting what was happening to him. In a weird way it let him relax and just experience it.

A particularly sharp twist applied to his right nipple sent waves of arousal through his body, making him shudder. _Oh God, oh God…_ Even without any direct stimulation to his cock he was so damned close. Spike was panting in his ear, moaning in obvious pleasure, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper. The long cool fingers underneath his torso never stopped their cruel torture though and every painful pinch and pull sent bolts of white hot pleasure straight to his cock. And his blood sucking Master knew exactly what it was doing to him.

“My Kitten… So beautiful, so hard. Can smell your arousal… Ah… The scent’s flooding the room… All for me… All to please me, my sweet beautiful perfect boy,” his Master whispered, kissing his left ear before gently suckling on the lobe.

The praise made Xander feel warm all over. A part of the young man knew that the vampire was playing off his need for approval, but he still enjoyed the attention the creature lavished on him. It was gratifying knowing that his owner had gotten so aroused by watching him play with himself. Not even Anya had made him feel this desirable. Spike made him feel so incredibly wanted, especially when his Master acted like this, lavishing Xander with endearments and nibbling his ears and along his jaw line. He tried to ignore his aching need and concentrate on just inhaling and exhaling. He didn’t know if he’d be able to stand this for the whole weekend, but he’d try. If his Master enjoyed watching him suffer, then he’d do it. He’d let himself float on this unbearable cloud of sensation. He had nothing left but being Spike’s slave. He might as well be the best one he could be. And that meant that he needed to stop focusing on his own gratification. His Master was the important thing. The truth was deep down he enjoyed pleasing the older creature. Sometimes when he fully surrendered to the Master vampire, he was flooded by a sense of peace and contentment. And he wanted that, needed it badly, especially now that he didn’t have anything else in his life. He should be trying to make things better for his owner.

He began trying to raise his hip to meet the undead demon’s thrusts. It was difficult to get any leverage the way he was chained to the bed frame, but he hoped the extra sensation would be pleasurable for Spike. His owner groaned and suddenly he felt his cool tongue licking his throat. Without thinking he tilted his head to the side to give the vampire better access, but his Master just alternated between gently tonguing and nuzzling his neck as he continued taking pleasure in his body. But it wasn’t long before his owner started thrusting erratically. Xander felt his Master tense at almost the same moment he felt the demon’s fangs pierced the flesh of his throat. The bliss of the feeding was devastating and the young man desperately fought the ecstasy coursing through his body. He couldn’t come. Nothing existed except pleasing Master. _Kitten… So beautiful, so hard._

The fangs withdrew and for a moment he felt unbearably bereft and alone, but then he felt his Master’s weirdly warm tongue lapping the wounds on his throat closed. The fingers that had been torturing his chest abruptly turned gentle, lightly drawing circles around his sore peaked nipples. His Master kept it up for several minutes, peppering the back of his neck and his shoulders with little kisses. He couldn’t help whining slightly at the loss when he felt his Master carefully withdraw from his body. The vampire’s fingers immediately started gently carding through his hair, attempting to calm him.

“Such a very good boy. You’re going to keep that pretty cock hard for Master, aren’t you Kitten? Don’t worry, Master is going to help you, pet,” his owner cajoled after a few minutes, still stroking his hair affectionately.

He took a deep breath trying to relax. Spike continued petting him soothingly with one hand. He shivered when he heard the familiar sound of his Master riffling through something. He knew it was the tote of sex toys the vampire had deposited beside the bed.

“That hungry little hole of yours hasn’t had nearly enough to keep it satisfied has it Kitten? I’m not cruel enough to deprive it. We’re going to keep it nice and full for a while longer.” Spike promised. The toy the vampire pushed into him was much larger than the small plugs he normally wore to work, but Xander was still lose and managed to take it without too much difficulty. It was big though it wasn’t unpleasant per say, but it left him feeling both very full and widely stretched. The toy was wiggled and twisted a few times making him shudder each time it connected with his prostate, despite his best efforts to stay calm. He jumped in surprise when the vampire switched on the vibrator. _Sweet fucking Christ._ The sensation was so intense he sobbed, biting down hard into the rubber between his lips. His hips started bucking of their own volition desperately trying to rub his rigid cock against something, anything.

“Silly boy, you can’t hump air,” Spike chuckled, grabbing hold of his balls from behind.

He groaned as he felt the vampire wrap something snugly around the base of his cock and balls. A second much wider strap was then secured around his balls forcing them away from his cock. Finally his tormenter pulled a small strap up tightly between his testicles forcing them apart, before securing it to the larger strap wrapped around his balls. The wicked little device would make it next to impossible for his balls to draw up and the tight strap around the base of his cock would keep him unbearably hard.

“There, now that my naughty boy can enjoy himself without worrying about having any accidents, I think we should turn up the speed,” Spike purred, wasting no time in carrying out his threat. The gag barely muffled his scream. Xander knew some guys absolutely needed direct stimulus to their cocks to get off, but since becoming Spike’s pet he’d learned he wasn’t one of them. His trapped sex ached excruciatingly. The vibrating toy stimulated his prostate unerringly; the pleasure was so intense it hurt.

“I know precious. I know it not easy. It makes Master so hot knowing his Kitten is going to endure this just to please him,” Spike tried to quiet him, rubbing his back. “You want to please me, don’t you Kitten? I know you do. My good boy is suffering so prettily for me. Try not to focus on your own need. Concentrate on how happy it makes me to see that beautiful cock of yours erect. Think about how much you’re pleasing me, luv. How much you want to please me.”

His owner started firmly massaging his bottom, squeezing his cheeks together and then pulling them apart again. They kept on this way for quite a while, his Master whispering random endearments and carefully kneading his ass as the toy inside him continued to buzz relentlessly.

“Always so responsive, Kitten. You just love having that sweet spot inside you played with. Even on our first night together when you were still terrified of the idea of having a cock inside you, you couldn’t help yourself. I remember the look on your face when I touched that spot the first time. You looked so amazed, like you couldn’t believe how wonderful it made you feel. You made the sexiest sounds when I stopped massaging your prostate and started pulling my fingers out, like the idea of not feeling it anymore was unbearable,” his Master reminisced, making the bound young man’s face flush with heat and exciting him even further.

“I’m a generous Master, so I’m going to help distract you from the pleasure, pet. Give you something else to focus on. You’re so lucky to have me, Kitten,” Spike told him. Xander held his breath has his owner’s body brushed up against his. The vampire reached down to playfully nibble on the inside of one of his thighs. A moment later the brunet squeaked in shock as his Master brought a hand down on one of his defenceless ass cheeks. The Master vampire was methodical, like he always was when the purpose of a spanking was to arouse Xander, rather than to punish him. He slowly built the intensity of the smacks, taking time to stop every once in a while to massage Xander’s bottom. He peppered the blows all over the slayerette’s cheeks and upper thighs, making the entire area feel nice and warm.

“Your arse turns such a pretty shade of crimson when I spank it Kitten,” his owner complemented, stopping to rub his sore backside again.

“I think I might want to play with your front a bit now though.” Spike announced, deftly detaching his wrist cuffs from their chains, before pulling Xander’s arms behind his back and quickly securing them together.

“Kneel up,” his Master ordered, as he finished unfastening his ankle cuffs. With the vampire’s assistance he managed. He let the smaller creature re-arrange him so that he was sitting back on his heels, knees spread wide facing the room. Spike chuckled when he hissed at the added pressure to his sore ass. The position also had the unfortunate effect of forcing the pulsating toy deeper into his body.

“I’m going to remove the gag now, Kitten,” his Master warned, reaching behind him to unbuckle the gag. Xander couldn’t help slobbering a bit as it came out. The vampire didn’t say anything just wiped his chin of with a nearby washcloth.

“You look so stunning pet, kneeling there for me so submissively with your legs wide open, showing off your gorgeous stiff cock, dark with blood. Let’s not forget your hard little nipples, all red and swollen. You’re so hopelessly turned on that your whole body is trembling. I’m not done playing with you, though. Not by far,” the vampire informed him, right before Xander felt the creature’s tongue bathe his inflamed right nipple. He hissed as his Master began suckling it. The sweet torture went on for several minutes, making it impossible to think.

“Maybe I’ll make you come this way on Sunday, luv. I’ll put a vibrator inside you and then lay you back and just suck your sensitive little tits until you come. I’d never even touch your cock. Bet you’d like that. My Kitten is such a whore for having his titties played with,” his owner taunted before giving his other nipple the same treatment.

“I’m going to use the crop on your tits now. They must be nice and tender now, so it should hurt deliciously. Once I’m done with them, I’m going to do the same thing to your inner thighs. I want you to stay still while I use the crop on you, pet. Understood?” Spike asked after releasing Xander’s left teat with a wet pop.

“Yes, Master,” he shivered. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. His Master was intentionally going after his biggest turn-ons. How was he supposed to stand this for almost two full days?

“Count the blows,” his Master ordered, as Xander waited for his first taste of the riding crop. It was a new toy. His Master had made him stop by the shop where they’d bought the restraints to pick it up earlier during the week. He blushed at the thought. Spike had implicitly instructed him on what to say and the salesgirl had refused to even acknowledge him until he used the correct words.

There had been a group of giggling college girls buying gag gifts for a bachelorette party, but the purple haired girl behind the counter hadn’t even bothered to look up from her magazine before he’d muttered: “Good evening ma’am, my Master sent me to collect his order. I can be a very naughty boy and my bum needs lots of attention.”

“What’s that dear? You’ll need to speak up,” Minera, Xander was pretty sure was her name, had just looked up and smirked. The girls who had just switched from looking at adult party games to enormous neon coloured dildos, laughed as he stood there red faced and repeated himself. There should be a law against people holding giant lime green jelly dongs mocking others, he’d thought.

“Well your Master will be able to make your butt nice and red with these,” she’d smiled sweetly, pulling a basket and proceeding to lift each item out and display it. The strange looking woman, who Xander was fairly certain wasn’t entirely human, had taken the time to describe how each implement would feel when his Master used it to punish him, before she’d slipped them into a large shopping bag.

She was right, he thought as his Master landed a blow right on one of his over sensitized nipples, _the leather tipped crop does feel stingy._

“One, Master,” he stuttered, the sensations almost overpowering. He knew that his Master could easily have made him come from doing this if he’d wanted to. He wasn’t sure he’d have been able to resist if not for the straps constricting his cock and balls. He panted, counting out blow after blow. Every snap of the crop against his tits travelled straight down his body and into his cock, which was straining futilely against its restraints.

“Twenty, Master,” he stammered, breathing heavily.

“Your chest is reddening nicely, luv. Looks like you’ll be nice and sore for a couple of days. Do you like it when Master sends you to work with your nipples still aching?” The vampire asked, pausing to gently caress his cheek. He did. There was something so illicit about the tiny shots of pain he’d get whenever the fabric of his shirt brushed against his nipples.

“Yes, Master,” he admitted, somehow it was so much easier owning up to his desires when he couldn’t see Spike’s face.

“It’s erotic isn’t Kitten? Going to work with your tits and your bottom smarting. Your body still feeling the after effects of all the dirty games we’ve played and no one being the wiser,” His Master tantalized him, as he slowly ran the crop along Xander’s inner thighs. “I’m going to whip these now. I you want to start over and count the blows again, but this time you’re to thank me for each touch of the crop, luv.”

“Yes, Master,” he whispered. Even though he’d been waiting for the impact, he still started when the small piece of leather connected with the delicate flesh of his inner thighs. “One, thank you Master,” he managed, clenching his jaw. It really didn’t hurt any worse than the swipes to his torso had. He’d started to grow accustomed to having his chest mistreated this way. Spike had realized early on that his slave got off on having his tits tortured and took full advantage of that fact. Xander’s nipples were often whipped, pinched, twisted or clamped. He was used to them being abused, but the flesh of his previously untouched inner thighs felt fragile and tender in comparison. It took all of Xander’s will power not to press his thighs together in order to protect the soft exposed skin.

He concentrated on obeying his Master though and did his best to respond correctly each time, as the vampire landed blow after hard blow. He was shaking and covered by a thin sheen of sweat by the time he realized that the beating had stopped.

“Shush. You’ve done beautifully pet, taking everything I’ve asked so wonderfully for me. Your body’s overloaded with sensation isn’t it? Shush, it’ll be alright. Breathe, luv. Just lay back. That’s right. That’s my sweet Kitten,” his Master soothed, helping him recline and settling him carefully in his arms. Xander whimpered burying his head on his Master’s shoulder as the toy inside him continued stimulating him. “You’re quivering all over, Kitten. And so very hard. Does the vibrator feel good?”

He quickly received three sharp blows to his already sore ass when he failed to answer. “Yes, Master it does,” he somehow managed to grate out.

“You should see how gorgeous your prick looks. It’s been leaking steadily since we started. Here taste yourself again,” the vampire ordered, fingering the sensitive slit of Xander’s penis until the Scooby found himself begging. After what seemed like an eternity his Master finally stopped and brought his pre-come slick finger’s to Xander’s lips. He obeyed sucking lightly on the cool fingers, delicately tracing each one with his tongue.

“Fuck, you little tease. You’ve gotten your Master hard again. I want to feel your mouth on me,” the vampire purred, pushing down on his shoulders. Xander wiggled down between his splayed legs without protest. In a way it would be a relief not having to worry about his Master fondling him for a while. The vibrator was bad enough.

“I think that since you like teasing so much I’ll indulge you,” Spike told him, guiding his head towards his cock. “Straddle my leg, Kitten. Now, press down against me. Yeah, squeeze me with those burning hot thighs of yours. Good, boy. Now rub yourself against me, Kitten. Don’t stop until you make me come.”

“Master, please I can’t,” Xander whimpered pitifully.

“Yes you can,” His owner insisted firmly, stroking his hair.

“Please, Master. It’s too much,” he pleaded. He was already so close, he’d never be able to do this.

“You can Kitten. I know that what I’m asking for is difficult, but you’re going to do it because Master is asking you to. Go on, move your hips sweetheart. That’s it, that’s my boy,” the cold blooded creature encouraged as he began dutifully rubbing his erection against his Master’s leg. It was pure torture grinding his erection against Master’s soft, smooth skin, knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to come. Blindly Xander managed to take the tip of his Master’s cock into his mouth, silently praying that he could bring his Master to completion quickly.


	25. CHAPTER 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Clucksy and Skargasm for all their help and encouragement. And thanks to everyone whose commented and emailed through the years.
> 
> Beta(s): Clucksy and Skargasm

Spike smiled as he watched his pet out of the corner of his eye, there was a fine sheen of sweat along the mortal’s brow and his skin was beautifully flushed. He suspected that his boy didn’t even realize that he was grinding his freshly paddled bottom into the passenger seat. The vampire’s enhanced hearing could dimly make out the soft hum of the vibrating cock ring he’d fitted just below the crown of his slave’s penis under the sound of the music blaring from the radio. The boy’s fists kept clenching and unclenching as he bit into his bottom lip, trying to control himself. 

“You smell delicious, Luv. All that pre-come dripping from your beautiful cock. My dirty boy, so hard for Master,” he taunted.

“Please...” Xander gasped.

“Please what, Pet? You knew I was going to torture you with pleasure this weekend. Just a couple more hours to go. All you have to do is keep being a good boy for Master,” the vampire reassured him. His pet had done remarkably well. He’d endured hours of virtually nonstop stimulation. He’d pushed the poor thing hard on Friday night and been sure that the boy would lose control several times. At one point during the evening he’d slid a vibrator inside the boy and turned it to its highest setting. The boy’s penis had been trapped in a rather pretty black leather harness, his erection had been dark with blood and pre-ejaculate had been dribbling freely down the head of his cock. Even the toy wrapped tightly around his genitals wouldn’t prevent orgasm indefinitely, not without being tight enough to permanently damage the human’s reproductive organs. When Spike had ordered the already overstimulated human to hump his leg while he sucked his Master’s cock, he’d been sure he’d gone too far. Somehow though the boy managed to hold on until Spike got his end away, though Xander’s palms had sported little crescent shaped wounds by the time he’d pulled off the vampire’s spent cock. Spike had lapped each of the tiny injuries before removing the vibrator from the boy’s body and holding the shaking human to him for long minutes, rubbing his back while he calmed.

The torment had continued the next day. Spike had spent a good part of Saturday alternating between shagging his pet and teasing the brunet in a multitude of different ways. He’d stroked the young man slowly, running lubricant slick fingers teasingly across the sensitive crown of his slave’s penis until the man’s muscular frame had started to tremble with need. He’d made Xander kneel on all fours in the centre of their bed while he’d carefully massaged his taint, pulling sexy little gasps and groans from the former Slayerette. He’d forced his boy to slowly caress himself while he knelt between his legs sucking him off, luridly describing how he was going to come down his aroused slave’s throat. He’d pushed his Kitten to his limits and pulled him back over and over again, until he’d finally allowed his trembling and exhausted mortal to curl up and sleep a couple of hours before dawn.

Today had been much of the same. He’d even continued tormenting the boy as he’d bathed him. First he’d tied the mortal’s wrist together in front of him, tied them to the shower rod and given him an enema. He continued caressing his pet’s cock and balls as he made the boy hold the soapy water inside himself, until he was finally satisfied. He’d freed his slave’s bound wrists from the shower rod and allowed him to make his way to the toilet to evacuate his bowels. Despite his clear humiliation at the acts his Kitten had never protested, and his cock had never softened.

Once he’d finished cleaning the boy’s insides he’d guided him into a warm bath before making Xander lift his arms above his head so that he could attach the lengths of ropes dangling from his still bound wrists to the towel rack on the far shower wall. He’d then proceeded leisurely lathering and cleaning the mortal’s body, making sure to keep the other man interested by running the coarse fabric of a wash cloth up and down the erect shaft of his penis every couple of minutes, forcing the most delightful little pleasured moans and whimpers from his boy. The human had shuddered as Spike had slowly cupped his balls, gently massaging them. Much to his credit, the mortal hadn’t attempted to deny him access to his genitals even once after Spike had arranged him in the tub. He’d stayed exactly as the vampire had posed him, knees invitingly parted, enduring every tantalising touch to his over-stimulated privates.

The boy hadn’t been overly enthusiastic about the idea of going out, but had docilely complied as Spike had paddled his backside and fitted him with a plug. It had become a ritual for them, each time Xander was clothed. Any time the human had to dress to leave the sanctuary of their home Spike would administer a fresh paddling, making sure the flesh of his boy’s bottom was bruised and tender before he was allowed to cover his body.

 Xander also never left their apartment without some sort of toy filling his arse. Spike mostly used a small and soft jelly plug; it was big enough so that his pet would feel nicely full, but not large enough to cause the human too much discomfort when he wore it for long periods of time. Tonight he’d fitted Xander with a much larger toy than he was used to. Of course there was also the matter of the snug vibrating cock ring that was now turning his Kitten into an exquisite mess.

“Please, Master, I can’t...” the younger man sobbed, pounding a fist into his right thigh.

“Yes you can, now stop that. You’re not allowed to hurt yourself. Only Master gets to decide when and where your body is marked. I have a better idea. Reach under your shirt and play with your nipples,” he ordered. He smiled as the brunet whined but immediately obeyed. It was cruel, he knew. The boy’s nipples were one of his pet’s most potent erogenous zones. But after all, being cruel to his former antagonist was fun. “Harder, Kitten. Twist them hard. Yeah, like that. Pinch them. That’s good. Keep doing that, Luv. Torture those pretty tits for Master, but remember no coming.” 

Groaning, his slave complied. Bugger, his Kitten wasn’t the only one hard. Spike was tempted to just pull the car over and take his boy right then and there. Patience.  If his prissy grand-sire had taught him anything, it was patience. Maybe he’d reward himself by forcing his slave to suck him on the way home.

“You can stop now,” Spike generously conceded just before they arrived at their destination. He smirked as Xander sighed in relief, smoothing down his shirt just as he steered the car into the parking lot. There were quite a few people in the store. “Ready?”

“Please, Master, I can’t go out like this,” the human begged softly.

“Why ever not?” he demanded arching an eyebrow.

“It’s indecent. There could be little kids in there,” his pet pleaded, biting his lower lip alluringly.

“That’ true, but you’re fully clothed, Pet. Don’t think you’ll be scaring the kiddies, if there are any. They won’t know what has you so beautifully flushed. But it’s not the idea of scaring little ones that has you blushing so fetchingly is it? It’s the grown ups isn’t it? The ones that will see your pink cheeks and notice the stiff way you’re walking. They might put two and two together and realize that you’re hiding a hard-on under your coat,” the punk vampire guessed. “But none of that matters you see. Who do you belong to? “

“You. I’m yours, Master,” his pet answered, taking a shaky breath.

“And which parts of you belong to me?” he demanded, firmly taking hold of the other man’s chin and forcing him to hold his gaze.

“All of me,” his boy sighed.

“Which parts of you do not belong to me?” Spike insisted, boring into his pet’s brown eyes.

“None. You own every part of me, Master,” Xander replied softly.

“And when do you belong to me?” the slight vampire pressed.

“Always,” the younger man admitted, swallowing thickly. 

“So you belong to me in public as well as in private?” Spike clarified, idly running his thumb over the boy’s moist bottom lip.

“Yes, Master,” the human acknowledged, shivering slightly.

“Come on, Pet. Won’t be so terrible. Tell you what I’ll even let you pick the movie,” the Master vampire promised generously.

“Thank you, Master,” the aroused mortal panted. The boy closed his eyes for moment, taking a calming breath before reaching to undo his safety belt. The mortal only hesitated for a brief instant before opening his eyes and flinging open the door.

Walking around the car, Spike wrapped a possessive arm around his slave. Now to make things more entertaining, he thought, reaching into one of his duster’s many pockets and fingering the remote for the plug he’d fitted his plaything with before leaving the apartment. The boy’s loud moan when he started the toy made the vampire smile.

“Fuck,” his pet whimpered. Spike gripped the human tighter to him, placing a steadying hand beneath his elbow. He was absolutely certain that the boy wouldn’t have kept his feet under him without his support. “Oh God, Oh God...Spi… Master, please.”

“Hush, Luv. The people inside will only see as much as you show them,” the vampire reminded his pet, gently patting his bottom. The boy just panted, leaning into him. “The plug’s not even set to maximum yet. Imagine how it will feel if I increase the speed. The way you’re carrying on everyone will know our filthy little secret. Or is that what you really want. Is my wicked boy an exhibitionist? Is that it?”

His slave shook his head vigorously in denial, making small distressed sounds.

“Alright, alright. Come on, let go inside,” Spike soothed, taking pity on his dark eyed boy.

His pet released a long tremulous breath, but finally nodded. Keeping a possessive arm curled around his property’s waist, he quickly led them both into the video store. Being Sunday night the place was not jammed packed by any means, but there were still a good half dozen couples browsing the isles, looking for some weekend entertainment. Harris was probably the darkest shade of scarlet that he’d ever seen him. Yet, in spite of his obvious shame, the white hat was clearly aroused. His scent was intoxicating.

“There’s something gloriously debauched about being out this way isn’t there, Kitten? Playing our filthy games right under their noses? There’s an idea, perhaps I’ll take you out to the Bronze fitted with all our naughtiest toys. I’ll clamp your nipples nice and tight and maybe add some weights before I lead you out onto the dance floor. Then I’ll turn the vibrators on all the way up as you grind against me. I’ll let you writhe against me for long agonizing minutes, before I whisper the order to come in your ear. And you will. You’ll come in your trousers in front of everyone,” Spike whispered luridly. He felt a full body shudder from the boy in his arms.

He slid his hand into Harris’ back pocket and squeezed making the broader man gasp. “What kind of flick are you in the mood for, Luv?” he asked casually, pulling them towards the new releases as though he hadn’t just been describing molesting Xander in the middle of a crowded club just moments before.

“Well, see anything that you like?” he pressed, enjoying giving his boy’s muscular backside a hard pinch. “Go on, don’t be shy.”

“I don’t know... whatever you want is fine, Master,” the human panted, squirming in an alluring fashion.

“No, Precious, you’ve been especially well behaved this weekend, you deserve a reward. I said you could pick the movie, so that’s what you’ll do. Pick out something that you’ll enjoy,” he prodded, pushing his pet towards the shelves. He watched his boy bite his lower lip as he surveyed the multi-coloured DVD cases lined up garishly in display. The mortal spent the next several minutes alternating between looking at the titles displayed before him and glancing back at Spike anxiously over his shoulder. Finally after changing his mind several times the brunet seemed; to come to a decision.

“I wanted to see this when it first came out, but Anya and the girls weren’t interested so I never got the chance,” Xander blushed.

“Hmmm,” Spike snorted, he should have known. “All right then, Kitten. Go ahead and have the clerk ring it through.”

The whelp looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled shyly and nodded, making his way to the counter. The bored looking bint behind the register suddenly perked up, giving his boy an appreciative look. He watched in amusement as the young woman awkwardly flirted with an oblivious Harris. Not that he blamed the girl his boy did look rather fit to be eaten standing there in tight well-worn jeans, a burgundy button down just long enough to cover what would have been a very obvious bulge at the front of his jeans and brown leather jacket. He had to admit his white hat cleaned up rather nicely, especially since thanks to his newly junk food free diet  he’d shed some of the excess weight he’d been carrying around. Spike found himself growling when the stupid chit needlessly brushed her hand up Xander’s arm as she gave him his change. Smirking, Spike meandered up to join his pet at the counter. Wrapping a possessive arm around his boy, Spike reached into his pocket for the remote to the vibrator that the human was wearing and deftly switched it to the highest setting. The mortal squeaked loudly, leaning heavily on the counter-top. Several other customers turned giving the young man odd looks.

“Everything all right, Kitten?” the blond purred. The boy just nodded, quietly panting as he gripped the counter so tight that his knuckles turned white. “All paid up?” Again the taller man just nodded, taking a deep shuddering breath. Taking pity on the shaking boy he picked up the movie and steered them out of the store, winking at the now scowling female clerk.

“It’s staying on this setting until we get home. If you can’t stand it anymore let me know and I’ll turn it down, but you’ll be punished. Mind you not nearly as harshly as you will be if you come without permission,” he ordered as they made their way back to the car.

“Oh God,” his Kitten whimpered, pressing against him.

“You can do it for Master. Just concentrate on pleasing me, instead of focusing on your own need,” Spike soothed, opening the car door for his boy.

“That’s...” the brunet started to snap, before a raised eyebrow from his owner made him think better of it. “I’ll try, Master”

“I know you will. You always do. Such a good obedient boy,” Spike praised giving the human a playful grin. The situation was win-win really, at least for the vampire. Xander would either: A. somehow be able to manage to resist the simultaneous stimulation of both the vibrating ring teasing his cock and the toy pulsing against his prostate, giving Spike a lovely show all the way back to their flat or B. he would not and Spike would have the very pleasant duty of punishing him. Either way it would be an entertaining trip home.

Somehow the boy managed to make it back to the apartment without having to beg for the toy inside him to be turned down or worse disgracing himself by coming in his trousers. His eyes were glazed though and he was moaning almost continuously now.

“You’ve done so well, Kitten. You amaze me sometimes. I’ve seen human pets before with years of training that aren’t nearly as well behaved as you. I’m going to take you out some night and show you off. There are clubs in the city were demons go and show off their human toys. Their little pets are kept leashed and naked. Some are gagged and blindfolded and sometimes they are bound. You won’t be though. You will kneel at my feet nude but completely unfettered. All the other demons in the club will be seething with jealousy at seeing me with such a lovely well behaved slave. Can you picture yourself on your knees in front of me?” he purred, caressing Xander’s bottom lip.

“Yes, Master,” his pet replied shakily.

“You’ll be hard. The male slaves at these clubs are always erect. They’re made to kneel with their legs splayed displaying their arousal for all to see. The females are kept aroused as well, but it’s less obvious. If you look closely though you can see that they are all glistening and wet. Some of the masters tease their pets throughout the night, playing with them to keep their interest. I won’t have to though, will I? When the time comes you’ll stay hard just at the thought of how much it will please me,” Spike continued as he unlocked the front door.

His boy shuddered and quietly whimpered as he followed him inside. Deciding to be merciful he reached into his pocket for the remote control to the toy buzzing steadily inside Xander and switched it to the lowest setting. He snickered when Harris couldn’t contain a little sigh of relief.

“Undress while I put the movie in,” he ordered, steering the trembling mortal towards the bedroom.

 _Should have known that the bloody boy would pick a war movie_ , Spike thought as he put the _Black Hawk Down_ disk into the DVD player. This is what came of spending so much time hanging about with only those silly birds for company. It wasn’t really surprising that given the opportunity to pick a film without the influence of the other Slayerettes the boy would pick something that was the antithesis of a “chick flick”. Oh well it seemed to make his pet happy and he’d promised the slave that he could pick the movie. Even if it was God awful it would still be worth it.


	26. Chapter 26

Xander Harris’ life had become a strange mix of contradictions. On the one hand his life had become complete and total chaos. He never knew what the hell Spike was going to order him to do next. He felt like he was walking a tight rope over a pit of alligators while blindfolded in the middle of a tornado.

On the other hand, there were parts of his life which had become almost mind-numbingly routine since he’d performed the binding ritual and made himself Spike’s slave. Parts of his day to day life were so strictly regimented that he could practically set his watch to them. Monday to Friday he got up every morning at 4:30 and gave his Master a blow job. Once he got his Master off, he’d be sent to shower and shave. It was surreal how shaving his balls had become almost as routine as shaving his face. When he finished removing any pubic hair that might have grown back since his last shower, he would masturbate until he was on the verge of coming. He’d hated it at first, standing under the warm spray trembling from the pleasure as he played with his cock and balls, knowing that he’d have to stop, that he wouldn’t be allowed the final few strokes that would push him over the edge. He’d grown used to the routine over the past couple of weeks though and the truth was that all the teasing just made it more intense when Spike eventually allowed him to climax.

Then there was his daily spanking. Spike had never explicitly said that Xander was going to be paddled every morning before he got dressed, but after being ordered to kneel on the bed on all fours the first few times Xander had started doing it automatically without being asked. After just over three weeks Xander could barely remember what it was like for his backside not to be bruised and sore all the time.

In some ways the routine was weirdly reassuring, which was disturbing on soooooo many levels that Xander just didn’t want to think about it most of the time. The fact that he found having a sex toy shoved up his ass every time he left the apartment comforting wigged him out, to say the least. He supposed though, that considering he no longer had any control over his own existence that that was normal. Love or hate all of Spikes kinky little standing orders, at least they gave him some small measure of safety and stability. For those brief little slices of time he knew exactly what was going to happen to him.

That was the worst part of the whole situation, never knowing what was going to happen next. Even though outside of keeping his ass and nipples perpetually black-and-blue the worst the vampire had done was shove him to the ground, he still lived with the fear that someday soon Spike’s next order would be something he just wouldn’t be able to live with, either physically or emotionally. The ironic thing was that as the days passed Xander was becoming more and more convinced that when Spike eventually gave the order that would shatter him into a million little piece, the vampire wouldn’t even do it on purpose.

When he’d first decided to complete the rite that would shackle him to Spike he’d fully expected that he’d be tortured. He’d literally made himself sick picturing what Spike might do to him given the opportunity. Xander had never let himself forget, that deep down Spike was and always would be a monster. He was a killer, a creature who had disposed of not one, but two slayers and had happily painted a bloody trail across Europe. Spike might have spent the last two years electronically leashed but Xander had never forgotten that the only thing stopping the blond from mutilating his victims with railroad spikes and draining them dry was a little piece of government silicon imbedded in his brain. Once Xander had lost that protection he’d fully expected the worse. After all, now that the vampire finally had one of his enemies in his power it would make sense that he would use every opportunity to get some payback.

And if Xander was completely honest with himself, he had never exactly been kind or compassionate towards Spike. The entire thing with the Initiative had frustrated and confused him. While Spike was still the big bad the rules had been easy. Spike was a vampire. Vampires were bad. Xander was a Scooby, and a Scooby’s job was to stake vampires or more often than not act as bait while Buffy staked vampires, but that was semantics. The chip had changed all that. How could you kill something that was completely unable to defend itself and still be the good guy? The answer was you couldn’t. And that had killed Xander inside just a little bit. His answer, of course, had been the answer he’s always fallen back on, the same defence mechanism he’d been using since childhood. He’d shoot off his mouth and used his sizable repertoire of insults to fire as many shots as he could at his enemy. That’s how Xander had always handled  bullies and stronger opponents. The only thing was that Spike had always been way too willing to face off any opponent, regardless of their size or strength to be classified as a bully, and he really wasn’t a stronger opponent anymore, not since Professor Walsh and her team of freaky scientists had gotten their hands on him. The fact was that Dawn could now easily have backed him into a corner and staked him if she ever put her mind to it, which brought Xander to the uncomfortable realisation that if anyone had been a bully over the last two years it was him. Yes, underneath it all Spike was still a killer who was only caged by the chip, but that didn’t give Xander licence to continuously poke at him with a metaphorical stick through the bars. And now that he’d had a little taste of the actual pain that the chip put Spike through, Xander Harris felt like a first class asshole.

Xander’s ever building regrets over how he’d treated the vampire were only aggravated by the fact that Spike really didn’t appear to be going out of his way to hurt him. The vampire, it turned out, was way more into owning him than he was into exacting any sort of bloody and painful revenge scenarios. He liked to play games that reinforced the power he had over Xander, but although these acts were often humiliating and degrading, Xander was never really injured. He supposed it wasn’t all that surprising that Spike would want to exert his control, considering how much the vampire’s life had been turned upside down over the last couple of years. The guy had found his long lost “Yoda” only to find out that his onetime mentor had undergone a personally transplant (or a personality extraction, depending on who you asked.) He’d lost the lover he’d been with for over a century. He’d been neutered by a covert government agency. He’d fallen in love with his sworn enemy, and then watched her die only to have her be resurrected and decide to use him as an animated sex doll before she finally discarded him, leaving the vampire abandoned and isolated. Abandonment, if you got right down to it, seemed to be a reoccurring theme for William the Bloody, which explained the stranglehold he was now keeping on Xander. Spike had finally found a companion that would never be able to leave him and he took every opportunity to remind Xander and himself of that fact. Spike exerted his ownership continuously. He decided absolutely everything. Spike had final say on whether or not Xander was allowed to work, on when he could dress and what he was allowed to wear, on what he ate, on who he was allowed to communicate with, on when he went to bed and when he woke up, on when he showered, on when he was allowed to go to the bathroom, on when he got to touch himself and when he could get off, in short ... everything. And weirdly it usually wasn’t the big things that got to him, although he’d give just about anything to be able to have a five minute conversation with Willow. There were days he’d sell his soul just to be able to decide what colour shirt he got to wear to work or to be able to fix himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He’d felt ridiculously happy when Spike had let him pick the movie they were going to watch tonight. Any decision he was allowed to make for himself seemed like a shiny little treasure these days. Right now though “deciding when he was allowed to come” had kind of catapulted to the top of the list.

Xander was having a really hard time thinking anything beyond “Don’t come” and he really wasn’t sure how much longer that would work. Making him wear vibrators both right below his glans and up his ass, and then ordering him not to climax was just ... cruel. The front of his jeans were drenched with pre-cum as he pulled them down and angrily stuffed them into the hamper. Stupid bleached out bloodsucking undead menace... guy. His erection was steadily leaking and had been since Spike had turned on the damn plug inside him. He blushed as he remembered the raw pleasure that had coursed through him when the toy had been set to high, audience be damned. He’d been hard for so many hours now that he could barely remember what it was like not to be aroused. Stupid vampire and his stupid kinky, (which really, who could expected not to be turned on by) ... games.

Taking a long deep breath, Xander joined the vampire in the living room. Spike had gotten things ready while he’d undressed. Not only was the DVD’s main menu looping on the TV, but pillows were piled on the end of the sofa and sheets had been draped over them. Xander’s eyes drifted to the coffee table where he couldn’t help but notice a bowl of cheese popcorn. He carefully made a point not to notice the lengths of rope, the lube or the ...“Oh my God, that thing is huge,” he said before he could stop himself.

“Yes, it should stretch your hole quite nicely, Kitten,” the vamp chuckled almost indulgently, choosing to gloss over his little outburst.

“Master...” He found himself begging, now unable to take his eyes off the huge black plug sitting ominously in the middle of his living room. He’d never had anything that large inside him before, not even close. It was against the laws of nature, biology, physics… spatial harmony, possibly all of the above. It simply wouldn’t fit.

“Come here, Pet,” his master said. He couldn’t move. He felt as though all his limbs were frozen. He felt a little warning twinge, which he now recognized as his bond to Spike, at the back of his mind.

“You’ve been exceptionally well behaved all weekend, do not spoil everything now. Come here,” Spike ordered his tone sharpening. Xander felt a wave of helpless panic wash over him. Spike’s face softened just a little and suddenly he was by Xander’s side running a soothing hand up his arm. “Kitten, have I done anything during the past three weeks that has caused permanent damage? Hmmm?”

“No, Master,” he admitted, shaking his head, unable to take his eyes off the mammoth sex toy sitting on the coffee table.

“And when I’ve hurt you over the past couple of weeks, when I punished your nipples and that pretty bottom of yours did it excite you? Did it make you hard?” the vampire breathed into his ear.

“Yes, Master,” he squirmed miserably as his owner pinched one of his nipples hard to illustrate his point.

“Then why are you afraid? Have I given you any reason to be frightened?” the blond insisted gently looking up at him as he cupped his chin.

“No, Master, but...” he stumbled over the words.

“But what, Kitten?” Spike insisted; lightly rubbing the pad of his thumb over the nipple he’d just finished abusing.

“It’s too big, Master. It’s never going to fit... I’ll be torn if you force me to take that thing inside me” Xander confessed.

“Pet, do you really think I’d risk damaging you? Do you have any idea how much pleasure your tight little hole gives Master? It’s feels bloody wonderful being surrounded by your sweet warmth. I’d never do anything that would deprive me of feeling your heat clamping around my cock,” Spike assured him.

“Yes, Master,” He swallowed, feeling his face heat. He knew that Spike wouldn’t purposely risk damaging him and spoiling his fun. What he wasn’t sure of was that Spike actually knew the physical limits of a regular old human being who didn’t have the benefits of enhanced healing.

“I’ll have to prepare you thoroughly and use lots and lots of slick, but we’ll take our time and so long as you relax we’ll be able to work the plug into your arse,” his Master said, cupping his butt.

“Yes, Master,” he nodded. He didn’t really have much choice. He took a long shaky breath trying to calm himself down.

“I won’t lie to you, Luv. I’ve never made you wear anything this ... substantial. There will probably be some discomfort at first, but then you’ll become accustomed to the sensation. Let me tell you something, just the thought of it is making me randy as Hell. It will please me so much to see you take such a big fat plug inside you, to see it spreading your arsehole so wide," Spike whispered seductively. “And you want to be a good boy for me, don’t you, Kitten? You want to please Master?”

“Yes,” he confessed, closing his eyes and shuddering. How had he turned into this? Some wanton slut so eager for a vampire’s approval. He could hardly even recognize himself anymore. Earlier when Spike had described displaying him naked and hard in a room full of strange demons, he’d been turned on by the idea. He’d been fighting these ... things since he was 15 years old. How could he want that? What kind of sick freak would want that? He didn’t resist when Spike pulled him towards the coffee table.

“I need you to lift your arms up for me. Good just like that, keep your arms parallel to the ground. That’s Master’s good boy,” the vampire encourage as he picked up the longest piece of rope and started uncoiling it. Xander stood obediently as his Master started weaving intricate patterns around his upper body with the rope. The rope  was finally wrapped around each leg, before Spike brought it back up and tied the entire thing off. Stepping back the blond looked at him appreciatively and nodded before picking up the shorter length of rope. Bringing Xander’s arms back down, Spike carefully arranged them behind his back folding them at the elbow at a ninety degree angle, holding his wrists together. Working efficiently the vampire quickly wrapped the rope around his wrists and then secured them to the rope already circling his upper body.

“Beautiful,” Spike complemented, stepping back to appreciate his work. Mercifully, he reached down and started removing the vibrating toy which had been torturing his cock for what seemed like hours. “Let’s take this off of you. You’ve been such a perfectly well behaved pet today, staving off your pleasure and keeping that pretty cock hard for Master. Such a good boy. You’re going to keep being a good boy for Master now aren’t you, Kitten?”

“Yes, Master,” he replied after only a brief hesitation. The ropes helped. Despite all the talk of displaying him without any bonds in front of his fellow demons, he suspected that his Master had figured out that being tied up made things easier for him, considering how often he was restrained, despite the fact that he had no choice but to obey. He allowed his owner to help him crawl onto the sofa and to lay him flat on his belly, trapping his rigid erection beneath him.

“Spread your legs,” his Master instructed, kneeling down beside him and nudging his thighs apart. Spike spent the next couple of minutes gently fondling the soft flesh there, before moving his hands upward and beginning to lightly stroke Xander’s perpetually bruised backside. He couldn’t suppress a shudder when the vampire started playing with the toy that was still stuffed up his ass, merrily buzzing away. His Master carefully started inching the plug out of him, only to slowly push it back in once it was three quarters of the way out. Xander whimpered as the process was repeated several times.

“Yes, we definitely need to use this to make you come someday soon. Would you like that?” Spike asked.

“Yes,” Xander moaned, knowing that if he wasn’t truthful his Master would simply point out the hardness currently trapped under him, to disprove the lie.

“Tomorrow night I will tie you up again and blindfold you, and then I’ll tie your cock and your knackers. Not tight enough to prevent you from coming mind you, but enough so that it takes a good long while for you to climax. I’ll slip the vibrator inside you and set it to high and give you permission to come, then I’ll sit back and watch while you writhe until you can’t take it any longer and you finally spill all over your belly. Does that sound good, Kitten?” his Master asked as he continued fucking him excruciatingly slowly with the vibrator.

“Yes,” he moaned, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

“My poor kitten. All worked up aren’t you?” his Master asked. Xander didn’t think he was expected to answer so he just stayed quiet and concentrated on not falling apart. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Spike pulled the toy out. He tensed when he saw Spike reach for the lube, realizing that he was one step closer to that monstrosity being shoved inside him. Spike must have sense his tension, because he ran a soothing hand through his hair. “Relax, Pet, I said we’d take our time. We’ll take things nice and slow.”

Xander sighed as he felt two cool fingers enter him. He was still loose from the vibrator, so he accepted them easily. Spike didn’t waste any time finding his prostate and soon had him breathing hard again. The vampire spent a long time just fingering him, periodically withdrawing to add more lube. Eventually his Master started scissoring his long, fine fingers and Xander knew that he was being prepared for more. He closed his eyes and tried his best to just enjoy the penetration when a third finger was added. He allowed himself to moan loudly, knowing it would please his owner. One thing Spike always reprimanded him for was trying to hold back the sounds of his pleasure. Even if he was ordered not to speak, he wasn’t supposed to try to hold back his moans or his gasps. His Master liked hearing the proof that he was enjoying himself. His Master bent and laid a trail of kisses down his spine as he inserted a forth finger. Xander couldn’t contain a hiss.

“You’re doing beautifully, Kitten. Relax and let yourself adjust. There, there’s my good boy,” his Master whispered, gently moving his fingers in and out.

Finally the vampire pulled his fingers out. Xander tensed as he saw him reach for the massive plug. He watched as Spike generously coated the toy with lubricant. Petting Xander’s flank, he pushed the very tip against his hole, but didn’t press it any further. “You need to relax; I’m going to start sliding it in now. Try to stay limp and push back against it as if you’re going to the loo, that’ll help it slide in.”

That was easy for Spike to say he thought bitterly, considering he wasn’t having something the size of a can of Campbell’s soup shoved up his ass. Spike just kept petting him and calling him a good boy. He took a deep breath and tried to follow his Master’s instructions. Somehow, finally Spike was able to get the whole thing inside him. Oh God, it hurt and he immediately wanted to beg his Master to take it out. He felt obscenely stretched.

“Well done, Kitten. Now, now it will be all right. Take nice deep breathes for me. You’ll see, you’ll adjust to being so full before you know it,” Spike told him, running a hand up and down his back. It took a few minutes, but eventually the tension left his body. It was still uncomfortable, but his anus no longer felt like a rubber band stretched too far and liable to snap at any moment.

“Let’s get comfortable so we can watch the movie,” Spike said, reaching behind him to reorganize the pillows into a little nest.

Xander just gaped at him. Spike expected him to watch a movie, trussed up and stuffed like this? Wisely he kept his mouth shut. At least his erection had managed to die down a little bit. He watched silently as Spike stripped out of his own clothes, before flipping Xander unto his side and squeezing in behind him. Without another word he reached over Xander for the remote and started the movie. He reached down towards the end of the couch and grabbed a blanket, which he then draped over the two of them, before settling back against the pillows and wrapping his arm loosely around Xander’s waist.

For the next two hours and thirty two minutes they stayed that way. Aside from reaching down and lightly stroking Xander’s cock a few times to make sure he stayed aroused, Spike was surprisingly un-grabby.

“That wasn’t entirely rubbish, Pet. Good choice. Almost ready for bed?” Spike asked, reaching down to fondle him again.

The implication of what his Master had just said hit him all of a sudden. Sunday night, it was Sunday night right before bedtime. Thank God! He honestly wasn’t sure how much more teasing he could take. He felt almost giddy with the knowledge that he was finally going to be allowed some relief. He nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, Master.”

Spike just laughed, “All right, all right. Let’s get you up then.” With Spike’s help, he managed to get to his knees. And boy, did he ever feel the plug when he switched positions. He stood up on wobbly legs, letting his Master support him. He was sure that he must be walking bowlegged as Spike steered him into the bedroom.

“Just sit here on the edge while I set everything up,” Spike ordered. Xander did, groaning a little as the giant plug was pushed even deeper inside him. His Master quickly folded an old worn sheet and draped it across the centre of the mattress, which was weird. Spike never did that, he just made Xander sleep on any wet spots. He left the room for a moment only to return with a mound of pillows, which he then carefully arranged on the bed.

Without warning Spike scooped Xander up into his arms, causing the bound man to let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise. “Shit,” Xander muttered, as Spike snickered carefully depositing him against the pillows. Spike had arranged them so that there would be a crevice in the middle, preventing Xander from putting all his weight on his bound wrists. Xander watched quietly as his Master quickly attached four more lengths of rope to the some of the eye-hooks he had had Xander install all over the headboard last weekend. The vampire’s movements were blurry, faster than Xander’s human eyes could follow.

Two of the lengths of rope he attached to the rope harness that Spike had fashioned around Xander’s torso. His Master grabbed another two pillows from the bottom of the bed and motioned for him to raise his hips. He did so without argument, allowing his owner to slide the pillows under him. Spike quickly attached the other two lengths of rope to the ropes circling his thighs, pulling his legs up towards his chest and forcing them apart. Finally, Spike pulled out another two lengths of rope and tied them around his ankles before securing the remaining lengths of those to the legs of the bed, leaving him with his butt raised and his legs forced wide apart.

“You look beautiful like this, Kitten. All spread out and ready for Master,” Spike smiled, looking down at him in a way that made Xander extremely nervous. Cool hands stroked down his inner thighs making him shiver. “Been so good and it’s just about time for you to be rewarded, Kitten. I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll see sodding stars. But remember you have to wait until Master gives you permission“

Xander gasped as his cock was lightly stroked. Feathery teasing touches designed to feed his arousal, but not enough to push him to climax. He supposed he should be grateful, as wonderful as relieving the pressure that had been slowly building in his balls all weekend would feel right that second; and at this moment Xander was as desperate as he’d ever been to get off; he knew it wouldn’t be worth the punishment he would earn. He’d seen Spike looking up chastity devices online. He definitely wasn’t ready to wear one of those full time. He could just imagine the fun times he’d have in the men’s room wearing one of those things. So no, better not give the vampire an added excuse to try it out.

“Going to pull that nasty toy out now,” his Master told him, peppering little kisses along his inner thighs. Xander breathed a sigh of relief. Big as it was, the toy came out a lot easier than it had gone in. “There, you see? I told you that you could take it, Kitten. Just as soon as we fill that hungry hole again, I’ll give you permission to come.”

Xander couldn’t shake an uneasy feeling as he watched his Master open the drawer to the bedside table. He swallowed nervously as he watched the blond pull something out of the drawer. “Is that shortening?” He asked without thinking. He was pretty sure baking wasn’t in the agenda. Baking didn’t generally take place in the bedroom, well unless you counted that time when he was 8 and Willow had just gotten an Easy Bake oven. Somehow he didn’t think Spike had delicious mini cakes baked using little tiny light bulbs in mind.

“Yeah, Kitten. It’s nice and slippery, makes good slick,” Spike smiled, gripping the shaft of Xander’s penis just below the crown and leisurely rubbing his thumb along the head, making Xander squirm just a little bit in his bonds. “I have something special planned and we want my fingers to slide in easily. Wouldn’t do to waste all the work we did stretching you now would it? “

Xander swallowed thickly as he watched his Master open the container and scoop out some thick white grease using three fingers. Spike gently inserted all three fingers and started rubbing the thick lubricant into Xander. He repeated the process several times adding more of the creamy shortening with each pass, plunging his fingers in as deeply as he could manage, scissoring them and stretching Xan impossibly wider. He moaned, closing his eyes and sinking back against the pillows as his Master began deftly massaging his sweet spot.

“Does it feel good, Kitten?”  The vampire asked, playfully reaching down and nipping at his exposed inner thigh.

“Yes, Master,” he answered honestly. Spike had learned exactly how to caress him for maximum effect over the past couple of weeks and was making good use of those skills.

“Good, ready for more? You are, aren’t you?” his Master purred, sliding four fingers into him at once. “Such a hungry little hole, so happy to welcome Master’s fingers,” The vampire spent the next couple of minutes slowly plunging his fingers in and out of Xander’s anus, crooking and rotating them periodically so that his fingers would scrape against his bound slave’s prostate. “I don’t know that I’ve ever seen such a greedy hole before, Kitten. Look at how hard this has made you. Your cock is all dark and full of blood, it’s been leaking all over your belly since we started. You’re making Master work hard to satisfy such a ravenous hole; I don’t think it will be content till it takes Masters whole hand.”

Xander’s heart shuddered for just a second. “Master?” God he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. A part of him had known, must have known what all this was leading up to, yet somehow he was still shocked. He closed his eyes and just shook his head helplessly.

“Hush now, luv,” Spike whispered, cupping his balls with his free hand and gently massaging them. “There’s no reason to fret so. Master only wants to make you feel good. If you are truly that frightened precious, I’ll bring you off the old fashion way by stroking your prick. But I won’t lie to you, I’ll be disappointed. It would please Master so much if we did this. Let me do this for you. I know you can do this.”

“No. I…” Xander hesitated.

“We’re almost there already. You can take just a little more for Master can’t you? It will please me so much to see you come with my arm buried inside you,” Spike cajoled.

“Too much,” the human panted as his Master rubbed against his sweet spot yet again, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

“Have I ever forced you to do anything that you were physically incapable of, Pet?” the vampire asked softly, removing his fingers only to return them a moment later with another coat of thick lubricant.

“No…” the brunet admitted. Spike hadn’t breached his physical limitations, yet…

“You didn’t think you could take the plug I put in you earlier, but you did. It stretched that pretty hole of yours so wide. I know it felt like too much at first, but your body eventually adjusted and welcomed it. Just as it will welcome Master’s fist,” the blond assured him. Xander continued shaking his head in denial.

“Open your eyes, Kitten and look at me,” Spike ordered. God he didn’t want to, if he looked into Master’s eyes he would be lost. He shook his head again. “Now, now Kitten. All I’m asking is that you look at me.” Spike reassured him, the vampire’s fingers never stopping their deft massage. Oh God, he was so close.

“That’s Master’s good boy,” Spike encouraged, as Xander finally opened his eyes. It was impossible to say no to Spike when he was looking at him so earnestly, calling him beautiful and good. “You want to be a good boy for Master, don’t you Kitten? I know you do. You’ve been so wonderful all weekend, letting Master tease you for hours so he could enjoy your lovely suffering. Look how your pretty hole is eagerly welcoming my fingers. I know that it can take more. All I want you to do now is try. Will you try for Master, Kitten?”

Helplessly, Xander found himself nodding. “Yes, Master.”

“Good boy, such a perfect sweet Kitten. Still so hard despite all the protests,” his owner chuckled.

Xander couldn’t help but tense when his Master removed his fingers. He bit his lip as the vampire reached for more lube. He watched silently as the vampire brought his fingers close together and began gently reinserting them. “Relax and bear down, just like we did with the toy.” God it was too much, but Xander still found himself moaning as his Master gently began drawing his fingers in and out, slowly rotating them as he went. “Good boy, I’m going to push a little harder now. Just keep relaxing. Good boy. You can come any time now, Pet.”

Despite his Master’s reassurances and the obvious care the blond was taking, it still hurt when his owner started to push his knuckles in and Xander was about to beg him to stop, but then suddenly Master’s whole hand seemed to slide right in. Master was buried up to his wrist inside him. He had never felt as full in his entire life. There was pain, no not really pain, rather discomfort, but not nearly as terrible as Xander would have expected.

“Good boy, shush the worse is over. Yes luv, just relax and accept me into your body. We won’t continue until you are ready. You are so beautiful like this. God, Kitten I wish you could see the picture you make with my wrist stretching your perfect little hole,” Master whispered, bending down to pepper Xander’s inner thigh with kisses. “Going to make this so good for you, Kitten. That sweet spot of yours is just going to be drilled over and over again by my fist; you’ll barely be over the last touch of my knuckles, before they are scraping against you again.”

He’s unable to suppress a whimper when his Master’s free hand snaked between his legs and started to lightly rub the slickened tip of his cock. Suddenly Xander, no longer felt too full, Master’s hand was too still.  “Please, oh God,” Xander begged, futilely struggling against his bonds for just a moment. “Please, Master you said I could come now.”

“That I did. Are you ready, luv?” his Master asked, firmly gripping Xander’s erection.

Xander hadn’t even finished nodding before he felt the fist inside him start to move in tandem with the hand wrapped around his weeping cock. The hand inside him moved gently, but oh so quickly. His Master was right; his prostate was under such constant stimulation that he felt as though a continuous stream of electric pleasure was racing through his body and into his cock. Gone were the light fingers that had softly teased his sensitive cock head all weekend, they were now tightly wrapped around his erection firmly stroking up and down. It was exactly the stimulation that Xander needed to climax, yet he couldn’t, even though he’d already been given permission, something was missing.

“Please Master?” He closed his eyes and pleaded, shaking.

“What is it, luv?” Master asked.

“Master may I come for you, please?” he asked long past shame, tremors running through his entire body.

He heard his Master hiss in surprise, before he finally whispered: “Yeah, Kitten. Come for Master.” He felt his owner’s fangs slice into his thigh just as he started to come undone. The orgasm was incredibly intense. Xander was dimly aware of crying out in pleasure, before he shattered into a million pieces and the world went blank.


End file.
